Raison et sentiments
by mokoshna
Summary: MoriXHaruhi. Spoilers, présence de shounen ai Mori a besoin que Haruhi lui rende un service particulier. La jeune fille accepte, sans se douter qu'il s'agit du début d'une drôle d'histoire...
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de Shounen Ai si les jumeaux traînent dans le coin mais c'est pas terrible...

Donc, Het **_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Et voilà, une fic _Ouran _avec du MoriXHaruhi ! J'adore ce couple, mais ça me fait bizarre d'écrire sur un couple hétéro (même si avec le perso de Haruhi c'est pas super important...)

J'ai mis les noms entiers des personnages car il s'agit de ma première fic sur cette série et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas trouvé énormément dessus, alors... Si je réitère l'expérience, ils me seront plus familiers et donc le nom complet ne sera pas systématique.

Et désolée pour la platitude du scénario, mais sur le court terme c'est le seul qui me soit passé par la tête et je voulais faire un truc simple.

Le titre de la fic est bien sûr tiré du roman éponyme de Jane Austin, même s'il n'a rien à voir. Il me plaisait bien, c'est tout. Oui, je sais, c'est léger comme raison mais bon...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : Premier rendez-vous**

**XxXxXxXxX**

— Rendez-vous.

Un mot composé. Deux mots. Deux petits mots de rien du tout, et Haruhi Fujioka se couvrit de rouge. Elle fit un pas en arrière ; une peau de banane se trouvait incidemment derrière elle, et elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long en poussant un cri étouffé.

— Haruuuhiiiii ! s'écria Tamaki Suô, affolé de voir sa fille chérie en mauvaise posture.

Le club cessa de respirer. Seul, son président se précipitait au ralenti vers sa chère et tendre Haruhi, des larmes aux yeux et le bras tendu vers elle en signe de détresse (et pour montrer sa détermination à la sauver coûte que coûte bien qu'il fût trop tard). Il finit dans la même position lorsque le singe qui s'obstinait à jeter ses peaux un peu partout sur le chemin réitéra son geste.

— Ah, le roi s'est vautré , firent d'une même voix les jumeaux Hitachiin, Hikaru et Kaoru.

— Tout va bien, Haru ? s'écria Honey, les larmes aux yeux.

Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni pouvait se révéler monstrueusement adorable dans ses épanchements, ce que ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer ses nombreuses admiratrices présentes tout en essayant tant bien que mal de le consoler. Soupirant, Haruhi se releva d'elle-même sans faire attention à Tamaki qui agonisait à ses pieds.

— Oui, oui, j'ai juste été un peu surprise.

— Il faut faire attention ! Lapinou serait très triste si tu te faisais mal !

La jeune fille déguisée esquissa un geste d'excuse en direction de son aîné et du lapin en peluche rose qu'il tendait vers elle.

— Ça va, vraiment !

Rassuré sur son sort, Honey se désintéressa d'elle et serra Lapinou très fort en s'en retournant vers ses gâteaux. Haruhi savait que dans son dos, Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi, le deuxième membre le plus âgé de leur club d'hôtes, observait la scène sans un mot. Il avait pour habitude d'en dire le moins possible, et ce quelle que soit la situation. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire.

— Tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit, Mori ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

Le jeune homme brun laissa passer une dizaine de secondes. Puis :

— Rendez-vous, répéta-t-il finalement.

Le club se mit en émoi. Les jumeaux et Tamaki, enfin relevé, sautèrent au plafond en poussant de hauts cris. Kyôya Ôtori, habilement surnommé « le roi de l'ombre » par ses collègues de travail et amis, observa la scène avec intérêt. Honey se contenta de paraître mignon en serrant son lapin en peluche contre lui.

Haruhi sentit un frisson d'appréhension la parcourir.

— Tu peux encore répéter ?

— Rendez-vous.

— Je refuse !

Tamaki s'était élancé sur eux d'un bond, les yeux envahis par des flammes d'indignation. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Mori. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air vide.

— Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma fille chérie ! s'écria le roi avec toute la fougue dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Un silence consterné suivit ses paroles.

— Quelle fille ? hasarda une cliente fidèle de leur club, confuse.

Les autres membres s'agitèrent d'un même mouvement.

— Rien, dit Kyôya en lui prenant délicatement la main, vous connaissez Tamaki, il a tendance à tout prendre comme ça lui chante. Il s'est probablement persuadé qu'avec son visage d'ange, Haruhi aurait fait une fille parfaite. Et comme il considère chacun d'entre nous, membres du club, comme ses enfants, ainsi Haruhi est-il sa « fille ».

Les yeux de l'ensemble des filles présentes pétillèrent. Haruhi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à tous les fantasmes qu'elles devaient se faire sur lui, le nouvel hôte naturellement doué, celui au physique si féminin...

— C'est tellement adorable !

— Une vraie réaction de parent !

— Tamaki est d'un tempérament si créatif !

Cela continua bien une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour attirer Tamaki à l'écart pour le bâillonner en bonne et due forme, sous le regard fatigué de Haruhi. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle se remit une nouvelle fois en face de Mori.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Mori ?

— Rendez-vous. Vingt heures ce soir, café « Moulin Rouge ».

— Mais Mori...

Les protestations de Haruhi furent inutiles. D'un mouvement, Mori avait tourné les talons et partait à toute vitesse en-dehors du club, Honey le collant de très près.

— Takashi, pourquoi tu t'en vas déjà ? Attends-moi ! Takashiii !

Mais une fois ne fut pas coutume, Mori ne s'arrêta ni ne ralentit son pas pour ramasser son cousin. Paniqué, Honey gambada à petits pas derrière lui, et Haruhi les vit disparaître à travers la porte de la salle de musique numéro trois.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit-elle à elle-même, profondément troublée.

Elle n'eut en guise de réponse que les cris en arrière-plan des jumeaux et de Tamaki.

**xxxxx**

— Ce Mori ! S'il touche un seul cheveu de ma fille adorée, il le regrettera !

En sa qualité de roi du Host Club, Tamaki se devait d'être meilleur que les autres. Du moins, c'était sa façon de penser et il n'en démordait pas. Il s'estimait plus beau, plus séduisant, plus flamboyant, bref la crème des crèmes que pouvait offrir le genre masculin aux femmes. Ce fut sans surprise pour ses amis qu'il se mit à effectuer une pirouette pimpante, scintillant dans l'éclat des étoiles qui l'accompagnaient en toutes circonstances, roses et effets sonores compris. Haruki soupira.

— Ça doit être un malentendu, fit-elle sans se brusquer. Je vais aller au rendez-vous et tirer ça au clair.

Tamaki explosa en larmes.

— Haruhi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas tomber dans son piège !

— Quel « piège » ? C'est de Mori dont on parle, là.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

— Bien parlé ! dit Hikaru en échangeant un clin d'oeil. C'est sûrement une méprise, du genre une fille a dû lui demander de transmettre le message à Haruhi et pas doué comme il est avec le langage, il a juste dit le minimum !

— Et comme ça, continua Kaoru, quand Haruhi se rendra au rendez-vous, elle trouvera une jolie jeune fille bafouillante qui lui demandera de sortir avec elle.

— Comme c'est mignon ! finirent-ils en choeur.

Tamaki se releva de sa démonstration exagérée, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

— Vous croyez ?

Les jumeaux ricanèrent.

— Non !

Et Tamaki sombra de nouveau dans ses excès de mélancolie. Haruhi fit mine de l'ignorer et se demanda, curieuse, ce qu'elle allait mettre pour l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habiller de manière formelle pour un rendez-vous (quand elle en avait un, ce qui était relativement rare, sauf quand on la forçait), mais pour une fois que c'était Mori qui prenait sur lui pour lui proposer... Cette occasion était assez rare pour faire un effort, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdue qu'elle était dans ses considérations vestimentaires, elle ne remarqua pas le regard rembruni que lui jeta Kyôya de l'autre bout de la pièce.

**xxxxx**

À vingt heures tapantes, Haruhi se retrouva à attendre devant le café. Elle était exténuée. Tamaki lui avait fait la morale durant une bonne heure ; elle voulait juste partir sans demander son reste pour se préparer. Les jumeaux ne l'aidèrent pas plus : ils l'avaient taquinée entre deux sermons de Tamaki, riant et jouant les entremetteurs entre Mori et elle pour soit-disant « assurer leur amour ». Ils n'en pensaient pas un mot, bien entendu, mais l'angoisse qu'ils créèrent chez Tamaki parut les satisfaire, et ils passèrent leur temps à lui faire remarquer à quel point Haruhi et Mori étaient assortis...

Ce qu'ils l'énervaient quand ils s'y mettaient, ces trois-là ! La jeune fille consulta l'heure sur sa montre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se changer. L'uniforme d'Ouran encore sur elle, elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle était sur le point d'être en retard et elle s'était hâtée de venir au rendez-vous, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de Tamaki (ou était-ce le plan des jumeaux qui l'avaient retenus exprès ?)...

— Haru ! fit la voix joyeuse de Honey.

Haruhi sourit à son aîné, rassurée malgré elle par sa présence. Elle ne remarqua pas les trois silhouettes menaçantes qui l'observaient de derrière un lampadaire, au grand désarroi des passants qui les voyaient scruter le café...

— Alors comme ça Honey est dans le coup ? s'écria Kaoru en riant. Bon travail, Honey !

— C'est normal, ajouta Hikaru, Honey et Mori sont cousins. Forcément qu'il va l'aider.

Une aura noire s'éleva à côté d'eux.

— Traîtrise ! hurla Tamaki en gesticulant. Ils complotent pour mettre à bas l'innocence de ma Haruhi ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Courage, Haruhi, je viens te sauver !

Avec toute l'énergie de ses dix-sept printemps, Tamaki sortit de sa cachette et marcha résolument vers sa fille. Honey était le seul à l'avoir dans son champ de mire, et il comprit bien vite les intentions de son ami.

— Ah ! Haruhi, tu peux garder Lapinou ? fit-il tous sourires en lui mettant le lapin dans les mains.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Euh oui, bien sûr, mais...

— Bien ! Reste là surtout, je reviens !

Il partit en un coup de vent en soulevant une traînée de poussière. Celle-ci empêcha Haruhi de voir parfaitement ce qui se passait ; il lui semblait que Honey traînait quelque chose du bras, quelque chose qui résistait en hurlant « Haruhi »...

— Tamaki ? fit-elle en tripotant le lapin en peluche.

— Haruhi.

Mori était arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne s'en étonna pas ; il était, après tout, un ninja comme Honey (ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris). Mais depuis quand son apparition coïncidait-elle avec le son enchanteur de violons et la poussée intempestive de fleurs simples, mais aussi belles que le reflet de lumière qui illuminait son visage ? Haruhi se frotta les yeux d'une main, et l'étrange chimère disparut lorsqu'elle les rouvrit.

— Mori ?

Il brandit devant elle un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Était-ce elles qui avaient motivé sa vision de tantôt ? Elle accepta sans façons, mais avec en tête cette question qui la turlupinait depuis le début de sa demande.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

— Mori ? Avec qui était le rendez-vous ?

— Moi, fit simplement son ami.

Haruhi en resta sans voix.

**xxxxx**

— Dis, Honey, vous mijotez quoi Mori et toi ? demanda Kaoru en s'appuyant sur un mur.

Honey lui fit un immense sourire fleuri tout en retenant sous lui le corps de Tamaki. Le président du Host Club jurait à vive voix, crachant des flots de menaces irréalisables et maudissant son agresseur avec haine. Honey ne fit qu'en rire.

— Je l'empêche de gâcher le rendez-vous de Takashi et de Haruhi !

— La ferme ! Honey, espèce de traître ! Tu vas laisser Haruhi aux mains de cet homme ?

Honey eut une expression sombre qui frisait la démence. Ses amis tremblèrent d'effroi.

— Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui reproches, à Takashi ? fit-il avec tant d'animosité que même les jumeaux sentirent leurs genoux se dérober sous eux.

— Euh... rien, bien sûr, Mori est un homme admirable, mais...

— MAIS ?

Tamaki abandonna... pour l'instant. Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Honey, il le savait et à vrai dire, son aîné lui faisait assez peur comme ça... Mais c'était de la chasteté de Haruhi dont on parlait ! Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle de père et qu'il protège la jeune fille !

— C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! s'écria alors l'un des jumeaux.

Tamaki releva la tête. Était-ce Hikaru qui avait parlé ? Il vit son cadet se tenir bien droit devant Honey, les poings serrés sous le coup de la colère.

— Vous lui imposez un rendez-vous comme ça !

— C'est toi qui dit ça ? chuchota Kaoru à part.

— Tu es de quel côté, Kaoru ?

Son frère poussa un soupir résigné.

— Honey, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ? Depuis quand Mori est-il intéressé par Haruhi ?

Quand il vit Honey détourner les yeux, Kaoru sut que la situation n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré. Et cela fut effectivement le cas.

Il détestait quand il avait raison sur les problèmes de coeur.

**xxxxx**

— Une fiancée ? s'exclama Haruhi qui faillit en lâcher sa tasse de thé.

Mori hocha gravement la tête.

— Oui. Elle doit arriver ce soir.

— Et... tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Disons qu'elle est... spéciale.

— Plus spéciale que Renge ? fit la jeune fille pour rire.

Elle le regretta aussitôt en voyant Mori acquiescer doucement.

— Beaucoup plus.

C'était grave, si le stoïque Mori admettait qu'une fille le perturbe au point d'admettre qu'elle pouvait être plus dérangée que Renge Hoshakuji, l'excentrique jeune fille qui se vantait continuellement d'être une otaku. Haruhi remua silencieusement sa tasse de thé tout en réfléchissant à ce que Mori venait de lui dire.

— Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre une fille du club ?

— C'est impossible, fit la voix de Honey.

Tout le groupe s'était réuni pour les voir. Haruhi sursauta ; depuis quand étaient-ils là ? Kyôya sortit un dossier qu'il ouvrit devant Mori.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, Mori ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Haruhi.

— Le dossier de la jeune fille en question. J'ai fait quelques recherches pendant que les trois imbéciles (et ce faisant, il montra du doigt les jumeaux et Tamaki) s'amusaient à te suivre.

Haruhi tira une mine ennuyée.

— Ça commence à bien faire.

— Ah, Haruhi ! pleura Tamaki. Que je suis heureux que tu ailles bien et que Mori ne soit pas devenu un immonde pervers opportuniste !

— Je crois que le plus pervers ici, c'est encore toi, Tamaki, soupira la jeune fille.

Remarque qui ne manqua pas de faire basculer le jeune homme en question dans des abîmes de douleur déclarée.

— Haruhiii !

— Oui, oui...

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je joue le rôle de ta petite amie, Mori.

Chacun des autres membres du club s'installa confortablement sur les banquettes ou les genoux de Mori (pour Honey). Les jumeaux se mirent de part et d'autre de Haruhi. Ils attirèrent singulièrement l'attention dans le café mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendit compte. Ils étaient perdus dans leur univers.

— C'est pourtant simple, non ? continua Kyôya. Haruhi est une fille, quel que soit le costume qu'elle porte.

— Il y a d'autres filles.

— Mais aucune qui soit aussi désintéressée. Les autres voudront tirer quelque chose de cette situation, ne serait-ce que le droit de sortir avec Mori. Ça ne t'intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas vraiment...

— Alors la question ne se pose même pas. Tu seras parfaite dans le rôle de la fiancée de Mori.

— Attendez un instant ! protesta-t-elle, indignée.

Elle se leva et en profita pour frapper des mains la table. Les clients du café la regardèrent avec surprise.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour me l'imposer !

— Si tu fais ça, je diminue le nombre de tes clients de cent, pour ta dette.

— Ah, alors c'est d'accord.

Tamaki pleura de plus belle.

— Haruhi ! Comment peux-tu accepter un tel marché !

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire radieux.

— Si j'ai moins de choses à payer, tant mieux. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave. Ce n'est que Mori, après tout.

Tamaki en tomba des nues. Désespéré, il se jeta à terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, déclamant à qui voulait l'entendre que sa fille avait été pervertie de la pire façon. Kyôya l'agrippa par une oreille et le tira vers lui.

— Bien, puisque tout est réglé, on va vous laisser.

Les jumeaux se mirent à ricaner.

— Tu plaisantes, on veut voir ça ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se tenant les mains. La romance du siècle, par Takashi Morinozuka et Haruhi Fujioka ! C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer !

L'ombre de Honey flotta sur eux et ils sentirent le souffle brûlant de sa colère. C'en était surprenant de la part du pourtant gentil Honey. Haruhi fit la grimace.

Ou peut-être pas, en y repensant. Honey était capable de battre son propre petit frère à mort pour des gâteaux ; qu'aurait-il fait pour Mori, qu'il adorait au-delà de toute mesure ?

— On doit y aller ! hurlèrent Hikaru et Kaoru en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Haruhi regarda Kyôya s'éloigner en tirant sur l'oreille de Tamaki. Celui-ci, bien que souffrant, s'obstinait à essayer d'atteindre sa fille adorée.

— Non ! Kyôya, pleutre, lâche-moi ! Haruhi !

— Au revoir, fit Haruhi en lui faisant un signe d'adieu.

Ils restèrent à trois. Honey fit un sourire doux et somma ses amis de bouger.

— Il faut y aller, on nous attend !

Haruhi soupira. Elle préférait ne pas insister. Après tout, ce n'était que Mori et Honey, elle ne risquait rien en leur présence.

Elle fit un large sourire aux deux garçons et les suivit.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Voilà pour ma fic simple et sans chichis, écrite juste pour mettre deux persos ensemble ! (C'est pathétique mais j'en avais envie pour une fois). Les persos ne sont pas encore très développés et certains sont un peu caricaturés, je m'en excuse, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur le premier chapitre... Il s'agit d'une fic tapée très vite et postée d'emblée, elle ne m'a pas pris des heures à faire.

Merci quand même de me dire ce que vous en pensez si l'envie vous en prend et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de Shounen Ai si les jumeaux traînent dans le coin mais c'est pas terrible...

Donc, Het **_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.

J'ai transcrit la monnaie directement eu Euros pour éviter tout calcul superfle.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, je déteste laisser un premier chapitre tout seul si je peux l'éviter, donc voici la suite de cette fic tirée par les cheveux. Il y a de légers spoilers, rien de bien méchant. J'ai dû inventer beaucoup de choses notamment en ce qui concerne la situation familiale de Mori.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 : Familles et conséquences**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Honey entraîna Haruhi et Mori dans une boutique de vêtements féminins qu'il avait réservée pour la soirée avec les moyens de sa famille. Haruhi dut déambuler avec ses deux amis à travers les larges allées tandis que Honey, aidé par un styliste à l'allure efféminée qui lui rappelait son père, scrutait le moindre bout de tissu qui se serait accordé à son physique. Le magasin semblait très cher et sentait bon la rose et le jasmin ; Haruhi eut un peu honte de toute l'attention qui était focalisée sur elle...

— Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle, confuse, à son aîné.

— Bien sûr ! fit Honey avec un sourire éclatant. Tu vas être la petite amie de Takashi, il faut que tu sois belle !

— Mais j'ai déjà des vêtements...

— Des vêtements de garçon !

— Pas seulement ! J'en ai aussi de filles.

Le jeune garçon blond secoua la tête et, planté bien droit sur ses deux jambes, il pointa vivement un doigt accusateur en direction de Haruhi. Son ton fut catégorique.

— Refusé !

— Refusé ? Mais...

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'envoyer rencontrer la famille de Takashi avec ces fripes ?

Cette fois, Haruhi s'énerva presque.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes « fripes » ?

Mais Honey ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à s'extasier sur une robe de soirée bleue pâle aux épaules surmontées de roses de la même couleur. Haruhi soupira. Il valait mieux ne rien dire pour l'instant, Honey pouvait se montrer particulièrement obstiné quand il s'y mettait. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas si contrariée que ça ; elle voulait justement se racheter quelques affaires, les siennes étant devenues un peu justes pour elle. Elle avait eu une légère poussée de croissance en quelques mois et certains de ses pantalons étaient à présent trop courts.

— Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être revenir plus tard pour choisir ce qui me plaît...

Elle se saisit d'un petit pull ravissant à la coupe androgyne, couleur rubis. L'étiquette indiquait 500 Euros. Elle le posa avec des gestes saccadés, horrifiée au-delà de toute mesure par la cherté d'un article aussi anodin qu'un pull.

— Ça ne va pas ? fit Mori qui s'était rapproché en la voyant tituber.

— Le pull... le pull... bégaya-t-elle.

— Hm ?

— Il est... à... 500... Euros !

— Ah. C'est une bonne affaire.

— Hein ?

— Mitsukuni m'a dit qu'ils faisaient des articles d'assez bonne qualité pour un prix réduit. Il avait raison.

Haruhi en resta sans voix.

— Ces riches, soupira-t-elle finalement dans son coin tandis que Mori l'observait sans comprendre.

La voix aiguë de Honey perça l'air. Un tas immense de vêtement était déposé à ses pieds, tellement que Haruhi faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque en pensant à la fortune ainsi étalée devant elle.

— On a fini ! fit-il, tout heureux.

**xxxxx**

Il était presque minuit lorsque Haruhi eut enfin terminé les essayages adéquats (et encore, elle avait insisté pour rentrer chez elle à une heure décente). Honey la harcelait sans cesse, et lui et le vendeur n'étaient jamais contents...

— Bon, on fera avec ce qu'on a, dit-il à la fin sur un ton geignard, mais il faudra revenir. Cinq tenues de soirée, trois kimono et sept ensembles de jour, c'est bien peu.

Bien peu ? Haruhi n'avait jamais vu de tels vêtements (sans parler des chaussures et des accessoires qu'on avait rajouté avec). Elle avait beau fréquenter les enfants gâtés d'Ouran depuis un certain temps déjà, les articles coûteux et superflus qu'ils s'offraient n'arrivaient pas à la séduire autant que ceux, bon marché, dont elle disposait (sauf peut-être la nourriture). Comme les paquets qu'elle avait à porter étaient quand même assez conséquents et qu'elle refusait d'emprunter une quelconque limousine (elle en aurait fait une belle attraction à cette heure, tiens !), Mori se désigna pour la raccompagner. Honey leur donna leur bénédiction et c'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent dans la rue à marcher côte à côte jusqu'à la maison de Haruhi, Mori trimballant à bout de bras une dizaine de paquets.

— Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, Mori, j'aurais pu porter ça toute seule.

— C'est bon.

— Mais ce sont mes vêtements !

— Et tu es ma petite amie, à partir de ce soir.

Haruhi ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Alors comme ça, tu es gentil avec moi uniquement parce que je suis ta petite amie ?

— Non. J'en ai envie, c'est tout.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Oui, il était comme ça, Mori. Il aimait se rendre utile aux autres, même si ça ne se voyait pas forcément autant que pour Tamaki (surtout parce que les tentatives de leur président échouaient une fois sur deux). Mori était le genre à se mettre devant un camion si celui-ci menaçait quelqu'un. Un vrai gentleman que toute jeune fille aurait aimé avoir pour prince.

— Un prince taciturne, alors, se murmura-t-elle en riant un peu.

— Pardon ?

Elle fit à son ami un immense sourire épanoui.

— Non, rien. Tu resteras bien pour un thé ?

**xxxxx**

Ryoji Fujioka, père biologique de Haruhi et travesti à ses heures, attendait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps à son goût. Il était rentré à vingt heures en espérant passer une soirée tranquille avec sa fille chérie ; à vingt-deux heures, il avait commencé à paniquer en ne la voyant pas du tout et à présent qu'il était minuit, il était sur le point d'appeler la police, d'alerter les autorités compétentes, le FBI, la CIA, Interpol, n'importe quoi pour que sa Haruhi lui revienne saine et sauve ! Lorsqu'il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, il se précipita à la porte, des remontrances aux lèvres et l'air aussi fâché que possible. Haruhi le fixa avec étonnement, la clé encore dans sa main.

Elle avait oublié de l'appeler pour le prévenir.

— Papa ?

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, jeune fille ? gronda-t-il, soulagé de la revoir en un seul morceau. Où étais-tu ? On ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ?

— Qui ça, « on » ? demanda-t-elle de cet air insouciant qui la caractérisait.

— Tu sais bien, cet imbécile heureux du Host Club par exemple ! Le sale type qui a des vues pas très claires sur toi ! Cet espèce d'égotiste inconscient !

— Tamaki est bien trop idiot pour penser à me sauter dessus.

— Je suis d'accord, mais imagine que son instinct animal se soit réveillé !

— C'est vrai qu'il ressemble assez à un chien, mais quand même...

Ryoji la prit alors dans ses bras en un sublime jeté dramatique qui attira maintes fleurs imaginaires et cadres romantiques. Sa fille chérie... sa vie, sa petite princesse, était dans ses bras, pleine d'entrain ! Il était si heureux qu'il voulait crier au monde sa joie et sa reconnaissance et, les larmes aux yeux, il leva une main au ciel pour le remercier de sa clémence infinie ! Haruhi était en vie ! Un son de cloches lui parvint aux oreilles et, béat, il sentit le vent frais de sa liberté retrouvée sur ses cheveux et sa peau, rafraîchissant. Le nirvana n'était pas loin.

Haruhi fixa d'un air éteint le mur en face d'elle, le souffle un peu coupé par la poigne de son père. Il fallait qu'elle pense à racheter de la sauce soja le lendemain, elle l'avait complètement oublié cet après-midi avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Et du miso aussi, il n'y en avait presque plus.

Une ombre imposante attendait patiemment la fin de cet échange plus ou moins passionné, les mains encore chargées de paquets. Ryoji sursauta de surprise en remarquant enfin sa présence au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mais l'attitude impassible du jeune homme le rassura vite.

— Ah... tu es du Host Club, non ? Morizawa, c'est ça ? Tu as raccompagné ma fille ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, gravement, et tendit des paquets vers lui. Ryoji fut séduit ; sûrement, un garçon aussi galant, aussi stoïque et aussi sérieux d'apparence n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il attrapa les sacs sans comprendre, le sourire aux lèvres, tripotant d'une main une mèche de cheveux tombantes en tâchant de se rendre plus présentable qu'il ne l'était.

— Ne fais pas attention à ma fille, elle est en retard et c'est normal de la gronder, n'est-ce pas ma petite chérie ?

Haruhi pointa vers lui un regard suspicieux.

— Ah, fit simplement Mori.

— Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit juste que je la consigne pendant quelques petits mois de rien du tout, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur terrible dans les yeux.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? s'écria Ryoji, offusqué. Je suis ton père et tu vas m'obéir ! Et je refuse que tu sortes ! Plus jamais ! Et si un pervers t'enlevait, hein, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Ma pauvre chérie !

Déjà, le son de violons larmoyants se faisait entendre, des sanglots à vous déchirer l'âme pourfendaient l'air...

— On dirait Tamaki, fit laconiquement Mori.

— Quand je disais qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu, je ne faisais pas ça pour trouver un sujet de discussion, tu sais, Mori, dit Haruhi.

Mori hocha gravement la tête.

— C'est de ma faute, dit-il entre deux mélodies déchirantes. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Haruhi de venir à un rendez-vous.

La musique cessa d'un coup.

Ryoji surgit juste devant le visage de Mori alors qu'il était encore empêtré dans les bras de sa fille la seconde d'avant. Ses yeux promettaient maintes souffrances ou récompenses, selon la réponse que Mori aurait à apporter. Le jeune homme trembla bien un peu...

— Haruhi était avec moi. Nous sommes allés au café et avons fait les boutiques.

Une aura dévastatrice s'agita autour de la silhouette mince de Ryoji.

— Commeeeeeeent ?

Haruhi attrapa le bras de son père.

— Ne va pas pas t'imaginer des choses, surtout.

Mais il était trop tard. Rejetant les paquets de vêtements autour de lui pour créer assez d'espace pour son corps, Mori s'était agenouillé à même le seuil et, la face contre terre, il s'inclina bien bas devant Ryoji qui prit peur. Même Haruhi avait pâli.

— Mori, ce n'est pas la peine de...

— Père ! l'interrompit-il d'une voix forte. Je souhaite prendre mes responsabilités et vous demande bien humblement la main de votre fille !

Ryoji se mit à hurler.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi se réveilla à dix heures avec un mal au crâne épouvantable. Les oiseaux avaient beau chanter à sa fenêtre et le soleil briller joyeusement, son regard engourdi, ses membres lourds et le goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche ne lui donnaient nullement envie de se lever.

— Haruhiii, fit son père de la cuisine, réveille-toi ! On doit te préparer pour ton rendez-vous !

Elle grogna. Au diable ce stupide accord ! Elle avait envie de se pendre.

— Oui oui, j'arrive ! dit-elle quand même.

La préparation fut fastidieuse, même avec l'aide enthousiaste de Ryoji. Il avait à cette heure tout à fait pardonné à Mori son acte de la veille. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal si ça pouvait rendre sa fille un peu plus féminine, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryoji avait tempêté durant un bon quart d'heure, menaçant de castrer Mori ou autres billevesées de ce genre. Haruhi avait dû le faire taire d'un bon coup sur le crâne tandis que Mori attendait, impassible, que la scène se passe. Ils finirent tous trois devant un bon thé que prépara Haruhi à la hâte. La jeune fille expliqua en quelques mots la situation de Mori et le plan hasardeux qu'ils avaient concocté pour qu'il échappe à sa fiancée, ainsi que sa part du marché à elle (et ce qu'elle en gagnait). D'abord incrédule, Ryoji avait vite cédé à la surprise, puis au ravissement. C'était si bien trouvé ! Sa fille adorée allait contribuer au bonheur de son ami, en quelque sorte. Et puis un garçon qui cherchait à trouver lui-même l'amour au lieu de se laisser dicter par ses pairs, qui préférait écouter son coeur plutôt que la raison de sa famille... En quelques instants, il fut sous le charme de ce jeune homme si sérieux, si droit qui n'avait pas hésité à faire une demande certes un peu extrême, mais tellement touchante et honnête ! Quel garçon serait prêt à prendre ce genre de responsabilités de nos jours ? C'est ainsi qu'il accorda son aide sans réserve à Mori et il le renvoya chez lui de la même manière. Mori prit congé avec toute la réserve possible, ce qui ne changeait guère de ce qu'il faisait en temps normal.

— Et surtout, amuse-toi bien, ma chérie ! dit Ryoji en poussant sa fille vers la sortie.

Elle était prête, du moins physiquement. Son père avait passé la dernière heure à la préparer avec minutie. Pomponnée, maquillée avec goût, elle portait un charmant kimono à manches très longues, blanc et rose à motifs de fleurs de cerisier. Ses geta, sa coiffure, l'ornement assorti au tissu dans ses cheveux, tout avait été apprêté par Ryoji. Il y avait mis un peu trop d'ardeur pour Haruhi qui se trouvait trop habillée, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air d'ennuyer son père.

— Tu ne seras jamais trop belle, ma chérie, avait-il dit. Regarde-toi, on dirait une poupée en porcelaine ! Tu es bien la fille de tes parents !

Et il avait éclaté d'un rire tonitruant qui avait renforcé son mal de tête. Elle était allée en avance au rendez-vous. Heureusement qu'il était dimanche ! Elle avait le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle fonction (et à ses vêtements). Les passants la regardaient avec étonnement et émerveillement. Elle pressa le pas, rouge de honte.

Le parc était rempli de familles venues passer un bon moment à l'extérieur, en cette journée agréable de printemps. Les cerisiers avaient beau avoir perdu leurs fleurs depuis longtemps, la venue d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux courts, habillée comme une princesse de fleurs de cerisier, provoqua l'émoi parmi les braves gens qui la virent s'installer sur un banc bien en vue de tous, ses joues rosies ajoutant une note de fraîcheur exquise à l'ensemble.

Haruhi voulait se faire aussi petite que possible. Elle était attifée comme pour aller à un Omiai ! Son père avait un peu exagéré. Et si Mori venait en simple jean avec un T-shirt ? Elle aurait eu l'air fine, à se promener à ses côtés, habillée de la sorte. Les parents de Mori auraient ri d'elle.

— Haru ! fit la voix enfantine de Honey alors qu'elle cherchait le moyen de partir sans être davantage remarquée.

La jeune fille leva les yeux avec gratitude. Mori ne venait pas seul, Honey pouvait l'aider à se tirer de ce mauvais pas ! Si elle en discutait calmement avec eux, elle pourrait peut-être les convaincre de lui prêter des vêtements un peu moins voyants ? Elle vit son aîné au visage d'enfant se précipiter vers elle en serrant fort son Lapinou entre les bras, et elle voulut lui faire signe. Honey était habillé en tenue décontractée, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se promenait au milieu des « pauvres ». Elle recommençait déjà à sourire...

Haruhi l'aperçut à ce moment. Mori marchait à quelques pas en arrière ; il braqua son regard sur elle, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Le temps s'arrêta et, frappée de stupeur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'acquérir un regard de jeune fille vis-à-vis de son ami. Elle admira longuement le kimono sombre et le hakama qu'il portait avec dignité, son port majestueux la marqua à tel point qu'elle se sentit bien gamine en comparaison, une petite fille frêle à qui il aurait accordé un rendez-vous le temps d'un caprice...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, à la fin ? C'était elle qui rendait ce service à Mori. Elle n'avait pas à rougir de sa tenue ; et si auparavant elle s'était crue trop habillée pour la circonstance, à présent elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire mieux. Il ne fallait pas que Mori ait honte d'elle s'ils voulaient que leur plan marche. Elle serra les poings, disposée à faire de son mieux, et sourit à ses amis.

— Bonjour, Honey et Mori, fit-elle de son ton le plus éclatant.

— Ce que tu es jolie ! reprit Honey en arrivant à sa hauteur. Avec Mori, vous vous accordez ensemble !

Haruhi leva les yeux vers Mori et se mit à frissonner d'un coup ; la conséquence du vent frais qui avait commencé à souffler ? Le jeune homme brun ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard, le moindre salut. Honey lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la limousine qui les attendait à l'entrée du parc, riant, sautant, encourageant ses amis de ses gestes et de sa voix. Mori se contentait de suivre d'un pas placide.

Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle se sentit d'humeur mélancolique durant tout le trajet, tandis que Honey discutait avec animation de ce qu'elle devait faire et qu'elle faisait semblant d'écouter. Mori n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

**xxxxx**

La demeure était immense. Un portail de bois, une longue allée faite de gravier au bout duquel se trouvait une maison traditionnelle, majestueuse et apparemment très ancienne, et Haruhi eut l'impression de se retrouver plongée dans un autre âge. Elle réajusta son kimono et vérifia que rien ne manquait à son habillement. Étrangement, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse.

La vieille dame qui les avait accueillis lui avait jeté un regard froid. Très digne dans son kimono aux motifs sobres, elle les conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une longue salle vide qui menait directement sur un jardin d'agrément délicieusement décoré. Elle les salua avec respect et prit congé, sans doute pour aller leur chercher de quoi se sustenter. Aucun des trois n'avait dit un mot de plus que les salutations de rigueur. Même l'exubérant Honey avait été d'un calme olympien.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée, Honey se remit naturellement à parler.

— Tante Kanako est toujours aussi sévère ! fit-il en riant.

— Ah. Tu la connais, Honey ? demanda Haruhi, curieuse.

Son aîné hocha la tête.

— C'est une vieille grande-tante, à Takashi et à moi ! Elle est l'intendante en chef de nos deux maisons.

— Les deux ?

— Oui. Elles sont très proches. Avec le mariage de ma tante avec le père de Takashi, nous avons fait rejoindre nos domaines pour ne plus en faire qu'un.

— Je vois. C'est faire d'une pierre deux coups.

— Exactement ! Je te ferai visiter un jour, si tu veux, mais il faudra que tu prennes ta journée. Il y a quelques hectares, quand même.

Haruhi n'en doutait pas, pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent. Ces riches ! Son père arrivait à peine à payer le loyer de leur modeste appartement et à couvrir leurs dépenses courantes, alors une maison à eux, ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres carrés, était impensable pour l'instant. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait devenir une avocate accomplie, en plus de la satisfaction d'exercer un travail si valorisant qui avait fait la fierté de sa mère. En travaillant de toutes ses forces, elle pourrait offrir à son père cette maison dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Elle savait que ses parents l'avaient souhaité ensemble, leur petit nid douillet qui n'appartiendrait qu'à leur famille, quittes à s'endetter pour le restant de leurs jours.

Le kimono glissait sur les lattes en bois et elle eut envie de se relever de sa position assise pour s'en aller. Ses talons commençaient à s'engourdir, et le reste de ses pieds aussi d'ailleurs. Mori ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. Elle se demanda ce que penserait son père si le jeune homme venait réellement à lui demander sa main. Il refuserait, sans nul doute. Mori n'était pas non plus du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un comme elle. Quel était le genre de Mori, d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'autres personnes que les membres du Host Club et il parlait si peu, il était difficile de deviner ses goûts. Elle se promit de faire plus d'efforts à l'avenir, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider un peu mieux dans son entreprise.

La porte coulissa d'un mouvement vif, laissant passer un homme à l'allure sévère, assez âgé et portant un habit de la même facture que celui de Mori. Sa barbe blanche fit impression sur Haruhi ; le regard perçant avec lequel il l'accueillit la pétrifia, et elle baissa les yeux.

— Takashi, fit le vieil homme avec gravité. Il paraît que tu as ramené une jeune fille avec toi.

Le vieil homme s'assit devant Haruhi sans cesser de la scruter. Honey lui fit un signe amical.

— Grand-père Kenshiro, je vous présente Haruhi Fujioka. Elle est la fiancée que Takashi a choisie.

Kenshiro fixa la tenue de Haruhi, sa manière de se tenir, les traits délicats de son visage. La jeune fille ne semblait pas aussi nerveuse qu'il l'aurait cru. C'était un bon point pour elle, même si le tremblement de ses mains était suspect.

— Enchantée de vous connaître, fit-elle avec une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Mon nom est Haruhi Fujioka.

Kenshiro se racla la gorge.

— Je suis Kenshiro Morizuka, chef de famille de la branche Morizuka. Je me fiche que vous soyez la fiancée de mon fils ou sa maîtresse. Vous ne m'adresserez que sous l'appellation de Maître.

Haruhi leva les yeux vers lui mais le coup d'oeil qu'il lui lança à ce moment-là la dissuada de réitérer l'expérience et elle ne regarda plus qu'en direction du sol.

— Ou... oui, bafouilla-t-elle. Maître Kenshiro.

— Bien.

Ni Honey ni Mori n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Cinq minutes tendues passèrent. Haruhi se risqua timidement à un regard.

Kenshiro ne faisait plus attention à elle et fixait son petit-fils, l'air pensif. De longues rides profondes lui marquaient le front. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui, surprise, faillit en tomber à la renverse.

— Mon Takashi est assez grand pour décider avec qui il va se marier. Mais nous avons comme tradition dans cette famille de marier très tôt nos enfants pour qu'ils puissent produire un héritier plus vieux que celui de la branche principale. Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

Elle hocha péniblement du chef. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de faire des enfants à Mori !

— Enfin, reprit Kenshiro, ce ne sera peut-être même pas le cas. Avant toute chose, il faudra à Takashi rompre ses fiançailles avec celle qu'on lui avait destinée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord, malheureusement.

Haruhi acquiesça de nouveau. Elle se sentait incapable de faire autre chose. Mori n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— En tout cas, ce sera vite réglé. Vous pourrez lui en parler vous-même. L'issue de cette affaire se fera avec sa décision à elle.

La porte coulissa de nouveau. Un flot de pétales rouges s'introduisit dans la pièce et Haruhi sentit une odeur familière. Où avait-elle déjà senti ce parfum lourd et riche, et en même temps aussi aérien que le plus léger des baisers ?

À l'entrée, se trouvait une jeune femme élégante portant un kimono rouge vif aux motifs de lys abondamment représentés. Esquissant une pirouette langoureuse en direction de Haruhi, elle lui décrocha un sourire charmeur tout en lui tendant la rose rouge qu'elle avait à la main, le regard rempli d'adoration.

— Pour la plus belle des belles, fit Benio « Benibara » Amakusa, présidente du Zuka Club au lycée Lobelia.

Haruhi poussa un cri étouffé et jeta un regard déconfit à Honey et Mori.

— Ne me dites pas que c'est elle, la fiancée de Mori ?

Benibara émit un couinement horrifié ; sa main, alors dans celle de Haruhi, se contracta d'affreuse manière et elle parut se dessécher, scandalisée par ces derniers mots...

— Moi et ce mâle ? Ma princesse, pour qui me prends-tu donc ? Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là !

Son corps s'affaissa à terre, quasi-inerte, tandis qu'un faisceau lumineux était braqué sur elle. D'un mouvement éperdu du bassin, elle se mit en pose tragique et tourna vers Haruhi son visage agonisant.

— Comment, toi, belle entre les belles, tu m'accuses, tu me spolies de ta belle et douce voix suave ? Ô tendre égérie de mon coeur lancinant, à quelles extrémités voudrais-tu me réduire ! Penses-tu ainsi m'écarter de toi, ô déesse de mes nuits, en fomentant pour moi des pensées impures et concupiscentes envers ce spécimen grossier et belliqueux ? Veux-tu donc éteindre la flamme de notre attachement le plus doux ?

Haruhi la fixa de ses grands yeux innocents, sans donner l'impression d'avoir compris la moindre strophe. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas ; elle prit Haruhi entre ses bras et une avalanche de pétales de roses s'abattit ainsi dans la salle, au plus grand déplaisir de Kenshiro.

— Tu pourrais cesser ça, jeune fille ? fit-il un peu énervé. Cette pièce n'est pas une boutique de fleurs ni un de ces théâtres pour femmes !

Benibara éclata de rire.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un vieillard phallocrate tel que vous, très cher !

— Espèce de petite...

— Allons, mon oncle, veuillez pardonner à ma soeur, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

Alors apparut la plus délicieuse créature sur laquelle Haruhi eût pu mettre les yeux. Grande, un visage fin et aristocratique surmontant un corps élancé, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns volant au vent et aux yeux couleur de braise apparut en faisant tomber des pétales blanches divines qui allèrent se mêler aux rouges de Benibara en formant un tapis rose épais. Haruhi écarta de la main la couche qui s'était accumulée sur ses genoux.

— Grande soeur Shiori ! s'écria Benibara en se relevant, le visage crispé.

Cela ne manqua pas de surprendre Haruhi. N'étaient-elles pas en bons termes ? Benibara détourna les yeux et serra sa main.

— N'aie crainte, douce Haruhi, je suis avec toi !

— Hein ?

Un vacarme épouvantable se fit soudain entendre, juste derrière la palissade qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du jardin d'agrément. Celle-ci explosa sans plus de manières et tous purent voir en surgir, affalés les uns sur les autres, les jumeaux Hitachiin et Tamaki en train de se battre. Kyôya se tenait bien droit à leurs côtés et prenait des notes. Des planches volèrent en allant s'écraser sur les éléments du jardin, le transformant en zone sinistrée.

— Ah ! s'écria Haruhi en pointant un doigt vers eux.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ci-dessous un lexique sommaire des termes japonais utilisés dans la fic, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas :

**Miso : **Espèce de pâte brune qui sert d'ingrédient de base à la soupe miso, un plat traditionnel japonais.

**Geta :** Sortes de sandales japonaises que l'on porte souvent avec le kimono et des chaussettes spéciales dont j'ai oublié le nom.

**Omiai :** Rencontre formelle entre deux familles pour arranger un mariage. Les participants se réunissent souvent dans un restaurant, et il est de bon ton qu'ils viennent en kimono (mais bon, ce n'est plus aussi important de nos jours...).

**Hakama : **Tenue traditionnelle japonaise, en fait un pantalon d'une coupe spéciale.

Bon, je pensais faire court, et comme d'habitude cette fic dure des plombes (le pouvoir fascinant de la description détaillée). J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...

Donc, **_Het_** **_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses. J'en avais un peu marre du ton des deux premiers chapitres, certes l'ambiance était là mais question scénario recherché, on repassera. Ce chapitre est un peu plus grave que les précédents, ça ne sera pas toujours le cas mais bon, c'était un peu obligé vu la tournure que prend l'histoire...

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 : Son coeur, sa décision**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Haruhi contempla d'un air consterné ses camarades et la barricade qu'ils avaient réduite en miettes. Faites confiance aux membres du Host Club pour gâcher ses moindres instants de tranquillité ! Même si en principe, cette rencontre n'était pas censée être une partie de plaisir. Soupirant, elle se tourna vers Kenshiro, un mot d'excuse déjà sur les lèvres...

Un coup de vent passa près d'elle en la frôlant. La seconde d'après, elle vit Kenshiro se tenir de toute sa hauteur devant les quatre intrus. Son kimono claqua au vent en signe de menace. Les jumeaux et Tamaki se mirent à frissonner, terrifiés. Même Kyôya fit un pas en arrière, délaissant son carnet et son stylo pour se tenir sur ses gardes.

— Que faites-vous ici ? Ceci est une propriété privée.

Haruhi sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant cette voix, une voix qui promettait mille tortures si ses amis ne donnaient pas de réponse correcte... Ses jambes ankylosées l'empêchaient de se lever. Sa bouche était sèche lorsqu'elle voulut crier à Kenshiro d'arrêter, de laisser ses amis tranquilles. Était-ce une aura meurtrière qui entourait la silhouette décidée du vieil homme ? L'atmosphère avait changé, était devenue lourde, inquiétante, et elle se sentit soudainement si faible et si petite, si impuissante...

L'air vibra entre le vieillard et les membres du Host Club. Mori apparut alors, les sourcils froncés, un bras tendu devant ses amis en signe de protection. Kenshiro lui jeta un regard irrité.

— Ce sont mes amis, dit Mori sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

Kenshiro garda un visage neutre.

— Vraiment ?

Haruhi sentit son coeur battre très fort. Son intuition lui disait que le moindre mot de travers aurait provoqué une tragédie... Honey lui tenait la main, très fort. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux insistants.

— Pas maintenant, fit-il en hochant la tête. Si Takashi n'arrive pas à imposer sa volonté là, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Elle comprit brusquement. C'était un test qui tombait bien. Mori avait le choix : soit il restait passif et laissait son entourage décider pour lui, soit il prenait le parti de ses amis, affermissant davantage son désir de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, et ce même en dépit de la répugnance de sa famille. C'était ce qu'avait fait Honey deux ans auparavant ; Mori empruntait à présent la même voie avec un peu de retard. Haruhi se demanda un instant ce qui avait bien pu motiver une telle décision ; après tout, c'était un garçon paisible qui ne répugnait pas à faire ce qu'on demandait de lui... La perspective d'épouser Shiori Amakusa lui était-elle donc si odieuse ? Certes, elle était la soeur aînée de Benibara et si ses gènes s'accordaient avec ceux de la présidente du Zuka Club, elle devait être assez excentrique, mais Mori avait bien servi Honey depuis des années... Peut-être avait-il quelqu'un en vue, dans ce cas ? Haruhi passa en revue toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait, mais aucune ne lui apparut comme petite amie potentielle de Mori. Il ne se souciait d'aucune des clientes du club et Renge était hors-concours. Une fille de sa classe, peut-être ? À supposer bien sûr qu'il ait vraiment l'intention d'en épouser une autre que Shiori...

Kenshiro regardait toujours Mori d'un drôle d'air. Haruhi l'entendit nettement ricaner, puis il tourna tout à coup vers elle un regard haineux qui la paralysa sur place. Où était donc passé le vieil homme un tant soit peu compréhensif de tantôt ? Ses entrailles lui faisaient mal. Les yeux de Kenshiro pénétraient son corps, elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur... Sa voix, sa voix était bloquée ! Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle que ces yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, leva les mains vers sa gorge, émit une pression sur son cou, serrant, s'étouffant... Une ombre passa devant ses yeux, une main chaude lui couvrit le visage et la jeta à terre.

— Reste avec moi, fit la voix de Mori, apaisante.

Son corps sur le sien, la protégeant, la suppliant... Haruhi sortit de sa torpeur en un souffle. Ses mains glissèrent sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que le plafond allait lui tomber dessus.

Le visage de Mori, si près du sien. Ses yeux ravagés d'inquiétude. Les cris de ses amis qui se précipitaient vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux.

— Décidément, tu deviens de plus en plus indépendant, Takashi, fit la voix du grand-père.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi se réveilla avec le nom de Mori sur les lèvres. Un verre d'eau fut mis contre sa bouche. Elle but lentement, la tête appuyée sur le bras de Benibara.

— Ma pauvre petite orchidée, chuchota la jeune femme, comment t'as-t-il traitée...

Comment, en vérité ! Elle se souvint de tout en un éclair et faillit paniquer, mais la poigne de Benibara la maintint au sol.

— Ça va aller, fit-elle, apaisante. Il n'est plus là.

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus que des visages amicaux qui se penchaient vers elle... Sauf Mori. Son visage se tordit de douleur.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est une technique du clan Morizuka, fit la voix de Honey.

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Haruhi vit qu'avec lui, les autres garçons du club ne paraissaient pas plus fiers. Tamaki avaient les yeux secs ; cela l'étonna un peu, mais il lui prit alors la main et elle s'aperçut que celle de son aîné était crispée. Son visage grave tranchait avec ses expressions habituelles.

— Ça va mieux, Haruhi ? fit-il avec un tremblement timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle eut un peu pitié de lui, à cet instant. Elle se força à sourire.

— Oui.

C'était un mensonge, et même lui l'avait remarqué. Elle voulut se lever pour le rassurer un peu plus et se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait à peine à bouger la tête.

— Pourquoi...

— Pardon, Haru, pardon...

Honey se glissa contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Kaoru lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule, Hikaru serra les poings et regarda en direction de la porte.

— Ce type ! s'écria-t-il avec fougue. S'il ose encore quoi que ce soit envers Haruhi...

— Et que feras-tu ? intervint Kyôya, le seul qui n'avait pas déjà regardé Haruhi avec affliction. Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre lui. Honey, peut-être, mais il ne le fera pas.

— Bien sûr que je le ferai ! hurla Honey avec colère. S'il fait encore du mal à Haru, je lui tords le cou !

Kyôya soupira.

— Et en quoi ça aiderait Mori ?

— Je...

— Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est de remettre Haruhi sur pieds.

En les entendant, Haruhi se sentit étrangement frustrée, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter cette conversation tout en désirant ardemment y participer... Pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà risqué gros dans cette affaire, elle s'était évanouie et si ce qu'elle déduisait des éléments disparates dont elle disposait était juste, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Autant abandonner tout de suite, non ? Pourtant, elle était un peu curieuse... C'était de la curiosité, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Kyôya, Honey, croassa-t-elle, si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent vers elle des regards contrits.

— Non, Haru, dit précipitamment Honey, écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça, on va se débrouiller, repose-toi...

— Honey, je veux savoir ! Je pense en avoir le droit !

Elle se sentait un peu mieux et pouvait même s'appuyer sur un coude, quoique avec effort. Les autres observaient la scène sans rien dire. Kyôya soupira de nouveau.

— Elle a raison, Honey.

Haruhi lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Kyôya n'avait pas pitié d'elle. Kyôya prenait sa demande au sérieux. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir enfin un allié dans cette drôle d'histoire. C'était une sensation douce et grisante en même temps.

— Les clans Haninozuka et Morinozuka sont les héritiers des anciens shinobi du Japon, fit le vice-président du club une fois que Haruhi fut en mesure d'entendre ses explications.

Elle baissa la tête en essayant de se l'imaginer ; elle avait bien vu Honey se battre de temps à autre, et Mori et lui en tenues de ninja comme dans les films n'était pas une chose si inconcevable par rapport aux costumes excentriques qu'ils avaient déjà portés jusque-là...

— Ce n'est pas comme à la télé, alors ne te fais pas d'idées saugrenues, reprit Kyôya en remarquant l'expression idiote qu'avait prise la jeune fille en pensant au costume de ninja rose de Honey.

À côté de lui, Benibara acquiesça, une grimace de dédain aux lèvres.

— Les médias ont largement contribué à donner une image romantique et faussée des ninja, dit-elle sans douceur. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je me souviens avoir vu une émission sur un sentai de ninja, chacun sa couleur. La kunoichi du groupe était plutôt jolie... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec le héros en rouge, un idiot ! Un mâle sans saveur !

— Un mâle tout court, firent les jumeaux en choeur.

— La ferme ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir corrompu ma douce Shinobu ! Elle était si jolie, dans ses habits roses et sa petite jupette volant au vent comme autant de pétales pures et immaculées...

Le visage de la jeune femme prit un air pervers qui fit soupirer Haruhi. Benibara ne changerait jamais. C'était un peu rassurant, quelque part. Prise de vertige, elle appuya sans le vouloir sa tête sur l'épaule de Tamaki. À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne broncha pas, il détourna même les yeux. Qu'avait-il donc ? De même, les jumeaux restaient étrangement silencieux. Kaoru serrait très fort la main de Hikaru, elle le voyait bien de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Hikaru regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bizarre, bizarre. Elle se promit d'enquêter une fois les explications de Kyôya terminées.

— Et en quoi ça me regarde, ces histoires de ninja ? fit-elle à Kyôya. Je n'en suis pas un.

— Justement, j'y arrive.

Il remit ses lunettes en place d'une pichenette. Ceux-ci brillèrent pendant un instant. Malice ou anxiété ? Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi avec lui.

— En tant qu'héritier des Morinozuka, fit-il avec une certaine pompe, Mori est un ninja accompli au même titre que Honey. Cela fait partie de leurs traditions. C'est pourquoi ces deux familles ont pour habitude de choisir avec soin les membres extérieurs qui vont rejoindre leurs clans.

— Comment ça ?

— Autrement dit, intervint Kaoru en se penchant vers elle, il ne faut pas faire confiance au vieux quand il te dit qu'il n'en a rien à faire de tes origines. C'est faux. Il l'a prouvé en t'attaquant.

— Ce sont des guerriers, ajouta Hikaru. Même si l'époque a beaucoup perdu ils restent des ninja. Une famille telle que les Morinozuka n'ira s'encombrer d'un membre extérieur que s'il a les capacités pour le devenir.

— Autrement dit...

— Autrement dit, pour qu'on t'accepte comme fiancée de Mori, il faut que tu sois une kunoichi accomplie.

— Une quoi ?

— C'est le terme qu'on utilise pour les femmes ninja.

Haruhi y réfléchit un moment.

— Donc Shiori est une kunoichi ?

— L'une des meilleures du Japon, acquiesça Benibara. Notre famille est composée de grandes kunoichi, cela fait partie de nos principes de vie. Il y a quelquefois des tournois pour déterminer notre niveau et Shiori les a toujours remportés haut la main.

— Des tournois entre qui ?

— Entre kunoichi !

— Comment ça se fait que j'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

Benibara se mit à rire.

— Nous ne serions pas de bons ninja si nous ne savions pas nous dissimuler !

— Je suppose que c'est logique. Pourtant...

Haruhi secoua la tête.

— Quelle drôle d'histoire, quand même. Moi qui pensait avoir tout vu avec le Host Club !

**xxxxx**

Mori revint avec son grand-père et Shiori au bout d'une heure. Une partie de son visage était tuméfié ; son kimono avait été sali et un peu déchiré à certains endroits. Haruhi, qui s'était considérablement rétablie entre-temps, ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets et se précipita vers lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Mori, ça va ?

— Ah.

Elle sortit un mouchoir et voulut essuyer la joue sale de son ami, mais une main dure attrapa son poignet assez violemment et l'écarta. Shiori dardait sur elle ses yeux écarlates. Haruhi remarqua qu'elle s'était changée ; le kimono court lui allait à ravir et soulignait ses formes délicates. Elle avait à la main un objet pointu, comme un poignard mais en moins aiguisé, en forme de losange... Il lui sembla en avoir déjà vu à la télévision ou dans des manga, mais le nom lui échappait.

— Ne le touchez pas.

Confuse, elle recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où ses amis s'étaient installés en attendant le retour de Mori. Honey s'avança devant Kenshiro et s'inclina.

— Avez-vous fini de délibérer, grand-père ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

— Nous en avons discuté avec Takashi, fit la voix sévère de Kenshiro. Il semble résolu à prendre Mlle Fujioka comme épouse. Toutefois, comme tu le sais, la loi de notre clan nous interdit d'accepter n'importe quelle femme comme future mère de notre élite.

Honey fit une grimace discrète.

— De plus, Amakusa refuse de rompre ses fiançailles, et je ne peux lui en vouloir. Il y aurait toutefois une solution qui arrangerait tout.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Haruhi cherchait encore le nom de l'étrange objet que tenait Shiori.

— D'ici un mois, les deux prétendantes s'affronteront en combat singulier et celle qui l'emportera, autrement dit la meilleure kunoichi, deviendra l'épouse de Takashi.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, on entendit une mouche voler. Puis :

— EEEEEEHHHHHH ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

— Ceci est ma décision, fit Kenshiro avec fermeté, et je n'y reviendrai pas. Mesdemoiselles, vous avez un mois pour vous préparer.

**xxxxx**

Le voyage de retour s'effectua dans un silence complet. Haruhi avait encore en tête l'énigme du nom de l'objet de Shiori. Une arme, peut-être ? Elle sentit à peine la main de Honey frôler la sienne lorsqu'il la poussa dans la limousine. Elle fit un sourire distrait aux garçons qui grimpaient à sa suite, le regard désespéré de Tamaki la laissa de marbre. Benibara lui fit un signe d'adieu du perron. Kenshiro et Shiori avaient disparu, et Mori n'était pas davantage visible.

La voiture démarra alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres qui occupaient la façade. Plusieurs d'entre elles étaient entrouvertes et laissaient voir l'intérieur. Une ombre passa et elle vit furtivement la silhouette de Mori, un frémissement de kimono, puis la limousine tourna après un mur et la maison disparut de son champ de vision. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le nom de l'objet.

— Haruhi, tu pleures ! fit alors la voix de Hikaru.

Elle tâta son visage et sentit des gouttes d'eau.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui crier dessus à son retour, bien qu'elle fût raccompagnée par Tamaki. Haruhi le dépassa en un éclair et alla se changer en vitesse, dans un vieux T-shirt et un bermuda qui avaient vus de meilleurs jours. Elle jeta son beau kimono à la poubelle. Ryoji la regarda faire avec inquiétude, sans oser lui parler ou l'arrêter.

— Ça s'est mal passé ?

Kyôya hocha la tête. Il était le seul à être resté ; Tamaki avait fui Dieu seul savait où et les jumeaux s'étaient retirés en prétextant qu'ils avaient un plan infaillible. Ryoji lui avait préparé du thé et des gâteaux après s'être assuré que sa fille s'était bien couchée.

— Nous avons eu une légère... résistance.

— La fiancée ?

— Pas seulement. Le grand-père, aussi.

— Ma pauvre chérie !

Il soupira.

— Raconte-moi tout, Kyôya.

Et le jeune homme lui retranscrit tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait noté et même davantage : la réaction de Kenshiro face à Haruhi, le test qu'il avait effectué sur elle et sur Mori. Le malaise de Haruhi, la dispute en privé que Mori avait eue avec son grand-père, qu'il avait remportée suite à un combat singulier. Le comportement décalé de Haruhi. Ryoji écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Kyôya, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Lorsqu'il eût fini, Ryoji paraissait plus fatigué, plus vieux.

— Ma pauvre chérie ! s'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans y penser.

— Est-ce qu'elle est...

— Qui sait, avec elle ?

— Il faudrait peut-être...

— Non. Elle a juste besoin de repos, pour se retrouver.

Kyôya rit un peu. Quelquefois, il se demandait si Ryoji n'était pas la sagesse même malgré ses airs de grande folle... Son aîné l'avait plus d'une fois surpris dans leurs conversations par la profondeur des conclusions qu'il tirait. Kyôya avait pris l'habitude de le consulter dans des affaires épineuses mêlant peines de coeur et autres méandres de l'âme et le père de Haruhi ne l'avait pas déçu une seule fois (bien qu'il fût parfois fort mauvais en ce qui concernait sa fille).

— Si tu le dis.

Ryoji frôla de sa main celle de Kyôya qui rougit un peu, si peu... Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que les heures passaient, tranquilles, insouciantes.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi manqua deux jours de classe et autant de passages au Host Club. Ses clientes habituelles s'inquiétèrent de son absence, mais Kyôya inventa une histoire de grippe contagieuse qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce fût hors des murs de sa chambre sans mettre sa vie et celle d'autrui en danger... La maladie s'était d'ailleurs étendue sur Mori et Honey qui s'étaient excusés auprès de lui. Des affaires de famille les retenaient après les cours et ils ne pourraient passer au club avant une semaine. Les filles pleurèrent beaucoup cette triple absence mais aucun membre restant n'était dupe, vraiment. Tamaki garda le silence sur le sujet et plus d'une favorite constata qu'il était moins flamboyant, moins lui-même durant ces deux jours...

Kyôya avait reçu les conseils fort avisés de Ryoji (_Laisse couler, _avait-il dit, _ma fille est forte, elle reviendra d'elle-même dès qu'elle saura ce qu'elle veut) _et continuait son travail d'hôte comme si de rien n'était. Seuls, les jumeaux ne tenaient pas en place et voulaient aller la voir.

— Elle a besoin de nous, dirent-ils à Tamaki une fois les clientes parties, le troisième jour. Il faut qu'on aille l'aider !

Tamaki se tassa sur lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas...

— Allons, majesté, comment tu peux dire ça ?

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Kyôya.

— Et les deux autres ? Pas de nouvelles ?

— Aucune.

— Peut-être que Mori s'en veut, fit Kaoru, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose plus venir.

— Et Honey aussi a eu sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça, ajouta Hikaru.

— N'empêche, cette Haruhi ! s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.

Claire et forte, une voix s'éleva alors dans leur dos, venant de la lourde porte d'entrée du club.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette Haruhi ?

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Haruhi sourit. Elle portait son costume habituel, l'uniforme masculin d'Ouran. Le vice-président du club en lâcha presque son ordinateur portable.

— Je suis de retour, fit-elle en direction de ses amis.

Kyôya fut le seul qui n'était pas trop interloqué pour répondre.

— Bienvenue, Haruhi.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Mouais... C'était pas un chapitre drôle, et il n'était pas censé l'être. Ça ira mieux maintenant, et surtout, surtout... je vais pouvoir utiliser toutes ces connaissances ninjaesques que j'ai acquises de _Naruto_ ! Joie et magnificence !Le printemps de la jeunesse éternelle est enfin prêt à tomber sur Ouran, ne serait-ce qu'un peu !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...

Donc, **_Het_** **_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.

**_Spoilers _**de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Un chapitre plutôt introspectif en attendant les vraies retrouvailles entre Mori et Haruhi. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux, mais il fallait que je mette en place les sentiments des personnages pour ce qui va arriver. Merci et bonne lecture.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4 : De la difficulté de grandir**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Les garçons s'étaient précipités sur Haruhi, heureux comme une bande de chiens retrouvant leur maître, et l'avaient serrée sur leur coeur jusqu'à l'étouffer. Kyôya suivait cet échange de loin. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se réjouir complètement. Haruhi s'était-elle réellement remise, et si c'était le cas, quelle serait sa relation future avec Mori ? Resteraient-ils simples amis ou y avait-il davantage à espérer de ce couple improbable ? Elle ne semblait pas plus différente que d'habitude ; aussi douce, aussi insouciante qu'un enfant innocent... Aussi cruelle aussi, lorsqu'elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre la manière de penser de ses amis, lorsqu'elle disait un mot de travers qui déstabilisait les gens qu'elle croisait ou qu'elle se mettait en danger sans penser aux conséquences. Il avait lui-même été séduit par cet aspect de son caractère ; elle apportait une fraîcheur, un renouveau imprévu dans la tension ambiante qui existait, latente, dans l'école même... Car quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, les élèves d'Ouran feraient partie de la future élite de la société et devaient agir en conséquence. Ces trois années de lycée étaient peut-être les derniers instants de liberté dont ils disposaient avant d'être irrémédiablement liés à la haute société. Mori l'avait-il compris ? Honey et lui étaient en dernière année et n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, Mori en particulier. Honey avait un petit frère à qui il pouvait sans honte confier la suite de sa famille, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mori qui s'y prenait par ailleurs beaucoup plus tard que son cousin pour exprimer ses choix. Kyôya connaissait et comprenait les valeurs qui régnaient au sein de la famille Morinozuka. Il avait été soumis aux mêmes à l'époque où il obéissait encore aveuglément aux exigences de son père.

— Qu'espères-tu obtenir en déclenchant tout ça, Mori ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Quelque part, il s'en réjouissait, pas seulement par intérêt mais aussi à cause d'une certaine compassion qu'il éprouvait envers son aîné. Mori était le personnage le plus silencieux et le plus docile qu'il connaissait. Comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, il se pliait aux désirs de ceux auquel il était attaché tel un chien fidèle, allant jusqu'à anticiper leurs besoins (qui n'étaient pas forcément leurs désirs). Jusque-là, son obédience s'était limitée au bonheur de Honey. Il avait poussé Tamaki à parler à son cousin parce qu'il avait vu que celui-ci était malheureux à force d'agir comme un « homme viril », en étouffant tout ce qui lui inspirait de la joie comme les gâteaux et les choses mignonnes. Il avait joint le Host Club pour que Honey ne se sente pas trop seul. Il agissait en fonction des désirs des autres membres, quand il en avait le pouvoir ou la permission. Mais où était son désir à lui ? Était-il réellement satisfait de cette manière, à regarder de loin la vie des autres qui s'étalait devant lui ? Était-il vraiment heureux ? Kyôya s'était quelquefois posé la question lors des réunions plaisantes que le club avait eues par le passé. Tandis que les autres s'amusaient ensemble et qu'il les observait avec le sourire, Mori à ses côtés comme le protecteur silencieux qu'il était, il lui arrivait de tourner la tête vers son aîné et de surprendre un éclat singulier dans son regard, un émoi flottant qui disparaissait aussi vite lorsque Mori s'apercevait qu'il était observé.

Au départ, Kyôya avait cru ces regards pointés vers Honey, mais au fil du temps il remarqua que l'homme-enfant n'était pas toujours présents dans ces tableaux vivants que Mori semblait tant apprécier. Une seule donnée restait la même quelle que fût la situation. Cela avait tellement amusé Kyôya qu'il avait décidé de les observer à la dérobée. Et quel spectacle intéressant, quelles conclusions édifiantes ! Car si Tamaki était le Roi flamboyant et Kyôya la Reine calculatrice du club, Mori assumait à merveille le rôle de Chevalier altruiste. Il était là quand il le fallait, il protégeait ceux qui étaient dans le besoin sans rien demander en retour et repartait dans l'ombre sitôt son travail achevé. Il ne disait rien ou presque, il n'embêtait personne, il se contentait d'exister. Sans but, sans vagues, sans désir.

— Peut-être plus pour longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Kyôya ? fit Haruhi en levant la tête vers lui.

Elle s'efforçait de calmer les ardeurs de ses amis en les éloignant un à un, sans grand succès. Kyôya attrapa les jumeaux, chacun par une oreille, et les tira hors du giron de la jeune fille. Les deux garçons geignirent en traitant le vice-président de brute.

— Je me demandais juste combien de temps tu allais encore rester absente, fit-il sans faire plus attention que ça à leurs complaintes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu rembourseras ta dette, Haruhi.

La jeune fille soupira.

— Encore cette histoire !

— Bien entendu.

— Le problème, dit-elle avec une grimace, c'est que je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir régler ma dette de sitôt.

Les autres la regardèrent avec surprise.

— Comment ça ? fit Kyôya, la gorge soudain sèche.

— Vois-tu, il faut que je m'absente quelques temps...

— Pas question ! s'écria Tamaki en se tirant d'un coup des bras de Haruhi.

Pas d'explosion tonitruante, pas de fontaine de larmes suivies d'un abîme de désespoir dès que Haruhi l'envoyait paître. Kyôya sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Tamaki affichait un visage hystérique qui l'alarma, de par son sérieux et son manque de lustre. Les jumeaux semblaient abasourdis ; Kyôya ne savait pas trop quelle en était la cause exacte, la nouvelle de Haruhi ou la réaction de Tamaki... peut-être les deux. Tamaki n'était pas lui-même ; lorsque Kyôya essaya de lui saisir le bras pour le calmer, son ami le rejeta d'un geste violent sans qu'il pût y faire quoi que ce fût.

— Et après ? hurla le président du club. Tu vas disparaître toi aussi, c'est ça ? Tu vas m'abandonner sans que j'aie une seule nouvelle, jamais ?

Larmes. Tamaki s'était mis à pleurer. Ses amis le contemplèrent sans bouger, sans proférer une parole. Kyôya baissa les yeux et soupira. Encore une vieille blessure qui refaisait surface ; cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

— Tamaki, chuchota-t-il doucement en espérant que sa voix l'atteigne, Haruhi n'est pas ta mère. Elle ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

— Bien sûr qu'elle peut ! Mori et Honey le font déjà !

— Mori et Honey sont occupés dans leurs familles.

— Familles qui nous détestent ! Ils doivent regretter d'être venus au club, peut-être même qu'on ne les reverra jamais !

Une claque retentissante se fit entendre à cet instant. Vive comme l'éclair, Haruhi avait bondi sur Tamaki et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. L'atmosphère auparavant tendue se gela, alors que Tamaki jetait un regard éperdu et trahi vers Haruhi et que les autres garçons observaient la scène sans un mot, sans pouvoir rien dire... Haruhi leva la tête et ils purent voir qu'une fureur sourde s'était emparée d'elle.

— Ne dis pas ça ! hurla la jeune fille. Ils seront bientôt de retour alors je ne veux pas t'entendre dire qu'ils ne reviendront jamais !

Tamaki leva une main tremblante vers la joue qu'elle avait frappée, joue qui enflait et se teintait de rouge... Il avait mal. Ça lui brûlait, ça élançait, et pourtant il ne savait pas quelle partie de son corps, sa joue ou son coeur, le faisait plus souffrir...

— Tu m'as frappé, murmura-t-il dans le silence ambiant. Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute la colère qui était encore en Haruhi s'évanouit en un clin d'oeil. Interloquée, elle fixa Tamaki sans pouvoir répondre, les yeux blessés... Kyôya se tira de l'étrange transe dans lequel l'acte de Haruhi l'avait plongé.

— Tamaki, dit-il avec un calme qu'il n'avait pas. Mori et Honey ne nous ont pas abandonnés. Ils sont simplement allés préparer leur succession au sein de leurs clans. Ils reviendront vers nous, parce qu'ils nous aiment et parce qu'ils nous considèrent plus comme leur famille que ceux de leur sang. L'as-tu donc oublié, Père ?

Tamaki s'affaissa d'un coup. Kyôya esquissa un geste pour tenter de le consoler mais se ravisa. Son instinct lui chuchota que son vieil ami était à présent hors d'atteinte, que ce n'était pas là sa place. Sur le coup, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Les bras de Tamaki encerclèrent son corps d'un air désespéré et il poussa un long cri, pleurant, pantelant, et les autres le regardaient, le regardaient... sans savoir quoi faire, sans oser intervenir... C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient craquer ainsi. En temps normal, ses airs grandiloquents se sentaient même dans sa manière d'exprimer sa détresse, il faisait tout un spectacle du moindre frisson de tristesse, de la moindre contrariété. Répondre comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, par des plaisanteries ou une indifférence feinte, eût été de l'indécence pure.

Doucement, par crainte sans doute de le blesser davantage ou de le faire fuir, Haruhi se baissa et le prit dans ses bras. Son ami s'effondra contre elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient secs, ses traits durs. Kyôya vit les jumeaux, si expansifs d'habitude mais qui pourtant s'étaient tus depuis le début de cette scène, se serrer la main de toutes leurs forces en tremblant, comme deux enfants tétanisés qui ne voulaient pas se mêler à la dispute de leurs parents pour éviter d'aggraver la situation. Il leur fit un maigre sourire, un hochement de tête approbateur, et ses amis se joignirent à l'embrassade de Haruhi, entourant de leurs bras tremblants les corps de leurs amis comme pour souhaiter les protéger. Et Kyôya, dans son coin, regarda sa famille et raffermit sa résolution.

Il était temps qu'il s'en mêle.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi lut encore une fois le dossier que lui avait remis Kyôya, rapports d'enquêtes, graphiques et autres schémas explicatifs... qui ne faisaient pas plus de dix pages. C'était surprenant, de la part d'un forcené de l'information comme lui.

— Comment ça se fait que tu aies si peu d'éléments ?

— Ce sont les meilleurs ninja du Japon, dit-il simplement. C'est déjà un exploit d'avoir pu obtenir autant de choses sur eux.

— Ah.

La jeune fille soupira.

— C'est bien joli, mais même avec toutes les données imaginables sur eux, je doute pouvoir faire le poids contre Shiori. Un mois pour m'entraîner alors qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie, c'est bien peu.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Kyôya, techniquement tu n'as aucune chance. Sans parler du fait qu'elle a une habilité familiale en plus.

— Une habilité familiale ?

— C'est lié à son sang. Les membres d'une grande lignée possèdent souvent une espèce de pouvoir spécial propre. Un peu comme dans une famille de musiciens qui seraient des virtuoses d'un instrument de père en fils et de mère en fille.

— Ah.

Encore un problème de plus. Kyôya ignorait sans doute de quelle habilité il s'agissait, sans quoi il l'aurait mis dans le rapport.

— Je ne comprends même pas la moitié des choses qui sont marquées...

Elle se sentait déjà très lasse. Kyôya lui tendit une tasse de thé. Quand était-il allé la chercher ? Haruhi l'accepta avec reconnaissance et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Après leur crise de tantôt, Kyôya et elle avaient décidés de discuter ensemble de la suite des événements et ils s'étaient isolés dans une pièce adjacente pour cela, laissant Tamaki aux mains des jumeaux. Haruhi l'avait allongé dans un divan et l'avait bordé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, apaisé. Elle avait eu du mal à enlever la main qui s'était saisie d'un pan de sa veste ; elle l'avait finalement abandonnée et avait suivi Kyôya en chemise. Les jumeaux étaient restés veiller sur Tamaki, non sans avoir fait un dernier câlin à Haruhi pour se rassurer. La jeune fille les avait trouvés étrangement silencieux. Avaient-ils été à ce point troublés par le comportement de Tamaki ? Ils s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de leur ami et ressemblaient à deux gardiens identiques à la prunelle jalouse. Kaoru, une main dans les cheveux du Roi, avait lancé un « au revoir » faiblard à Haruhi alors que Hikaru refusait de lui adresser un regard et triturait le bas du pantalon de Tamaki.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, vraiment, murmura Haruhi. J'ai passé trois jours à réfléchir et je ne suis pas plus avancée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que Mori et Honey s'en aillent.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Et...

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air presque apeuré.

— Kyôya, suis-je trop exigeante ?

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— Je veux... ou plutôt je ne veux pas...

— Oui ?

— Je ne veux pas que Mori épouse cette femme.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je... Dois-je te répondre ? fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Seulement si tu as une réponse.

— Non.

— Alors ne dis rien.

Haruhi poussa un gémissement. Kyôya attendit avec toute la patience qu'il avait développée au contact de Tamaki.

— Je veux que Mori revienne, dit enfin la jeune fille. Je veux le revoir. Je veux qu'il continue à me tapoter la tête. Je veux... ah...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit un maigre sourire.

— En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. C'est bizarre, hein ?

Kyôya poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et las.

— Seigneur, et tu en es déjà là de ton raisonnement... Ryoji avait raison, il est dur de voir ses enfants grandir et devenir des adultes.

Haruhi se mit à rire. Le son clair résonna dans la salle et s'envola par la fenêtre jusque dans la cour, jusqu'au ciel.

**xxxxx**

Mori esquiva prestement un shuriken dirigé vers sa tête et répliqua en lançant une douzaine de senbon. Honey les attrapa tous et les lui relança, le tout en effectuant une pirouette au-dessus d'un rocher énorme. Son adversaire disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise avant que les aiguilles aient pu l'atteindre. Elles allèrent se ficher jusqu'à la moitié de leur longueur dans le tronc d'un arbre noueux. Piqué au vif, Honey amorça alors une série de mouvements complexes dans les airs, tournant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à devenir une tornade humaine dévastatrice. Plusieurs arbres furent arrachés sur son passage ; les débris en résultant jonchaient le sol et rendant les déplacements difficiles, du moins pour un homme ordinaire. Honey les ignora et continua à semer la pagaille autour de lui, dévastant la forêt, soulevant des mottes de terre qui allaient se perdre dans les airs... On eût dit qu'il s'amusait. Mori aperçut entre deux rotations le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait sur ses lèvres.

L'attaque durerait tant qu'on le laissait faire. À ce rythme, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de la forêt. Mori se prépara à attaquer.

Son plan lui imposait de subir de plein fouet la pression du tourbillon. Qu'à cela ne tienne. D'un geste rapide et précis, il effectua divers signes des deux mains et lança une technique de jutsu. La terre trembla et du sol jaillirent une dizaine de colonnes de pierre qui encerclèrent Honey. Les colonnes se rapprochaient de lui, lentement mais inexorablement... Le contact entre les deux forces fit frémir le paysage. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient du front de Mori. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se faire repousser. Il fit un ultime signe et les colonnes grossirent d'un coup, formant un dôme immense qui entoura la tornade. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. On eût dit que la menace était balayée ; pourtant, ce n'était qu'une accalmie passagère puisque les parois en terre se mirent à frémir et à craqueler. À la troisième vague de fissures, le bouclier explosa bel et bien. Mori se protégea des projections du mieux qu'il put.

Au centre de la zone cernée, se trouvait un Honey en pleine forme qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Mori s'élança... et arrêta net sa course en voyant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur la lame acérée d'un kunai, celui de Honey. Son cousin l'avait piégé sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

— Ça suffit, fit la voix bourrue de Kenshiro. J'en ai assez vu.

Le vieil homme surgit de terre, juste à côté des deux garçons. Honey rangea son kunai et tous deux s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

— Toujours aussi efficace, à ce que je vois, Mitsukuni.

— Je ne fais que reproduire ce qu'on m'a appris.

— Avec génie, si je puis dire.

— Je vous remercie.

Mais l'attitude crispée que Honey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir dénotait clairement son déplaisir. Mori se promit de lui acheter deux fois plus de gâteaux après ça pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

— Tu t'es bien défendu, aussi, Takashi, bien que tu ne fasses pas le poids contre Mitsukuni. Mais je peux dire sans me tromper que tu es dans les cinq membres les plus puissants de cette famille.

Mori baissa les yeux en signe d'acquiescement.

— Il serait vraiment dommage de perdre deux si bons éléments, sans parler de tout le potentiel dont disposeraient toutes les lignées à venir...

C'était donc ça. Le lui aurait-on permis, Mori n'aurait pas hésité à pousser un grognement exaspéré. Depuis presque une semaine, Honey et lui avaient été retenus dans le domaine familial en vue de soit-disant les préparer à un important tournoi opposant les meilleures familles de guerriers du Japon. Tous deux avaient joué le jeu pour « l'honneur du clan » et aussi parce qu'on leur avait promis de les laisser tranquilles en ce qui concernait leur présence au Host Club, présence bien évidemment très discutée au sein des familles Haninozuka et Morinozuka... Malheureusement, leur entraîneur, Kenshiro lui-même, ne cessait de leur rabattre les oreilles avec « l'avenir du clan ». Il prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire des remarques déguisées avec plus ou moins de subtilités, pour leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'ils se marient avec une jeune fille convenable et qu'ils donnent un héritier au clan le plus rapidement possible...

— Nous ne sommes pas si pressés, répliqua Honey. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Après tout, notre scolarité ne se termine pas avant plusieurs mois.

— Mais il vous faut déjà vous préparer à prendre la suite de vos familles un jour, dit Kenshiro avec un froncement de sourcils. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de folâtrer avec n'importe qui, au risque d'endommager notre réputation !

Encore une remarque pernicieuse sur la relation de Mori avec Haruhi, cette fois. Mori serra les poings.

— Un corps fort a des membres forts, continua le vieil homme. Pour être pleinement accompli, un homme se doit d'être le mieux accompagné possible dans la vie. Notre art guerrier se révèle surtout à travers notre travail d'équipe. Une équipe ne peut se permettre de traîner un boulet handicapant au risque de mettre en péril la cohésion du corps tout entier.

Mori voulait protester, il le voulait vraiment, mais il savait que le moindre mot de travers de sa part aurait été mal pris par son grand-père. Haruhi n'était pas hors de danger, loin de là. Il ne pensait pas que Kenshiro ferait quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand l'associé du diable était une famille aussi influente que le clan Amakusa.

La voix de Honey s'éleva, claire et forte.

— Si vous nous permettez, Maître, il nous faut encore aller étudier si nous ne voulons pas perdre notre niveau en classe.

— Vous êtes parmi les meilleurs de votre année, n'est-ce pas ? fit Kenshiro. Bien, il serait dommage que vous régressiez par rapport à vos camarades. Rompez.

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent une dernière fois et partirent dans un écran de fumée.

— J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui sauter à la gorge ! dit Honey une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés du terrain d'entraînement. Tu serrais les poings tellement fort que tes jointures étaient toutes blanches, Takashi !

Mori hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

— Ah.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, tu sais, continua Honey sur un ton plus apaisant. Haruhi ne se laisserait pas faire, même si une horde de ninja armés jusqu'aux dents l'attaquaient de nuit !

Mori sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, tout doucement. Non, Haruhi ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne serait pas forcément très à l'aise dans un combat de ce genre, ses adversaires la vaincraient très probablement en une minute, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas attendu sans bouger que quelqu'un d'autre vienne l'aider. Une fois, Mori avait entendu Renge appeler Haruhi « Le Prince qui s'ignore ». Sur le coup, il n'avait pas très bien compris... jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie défendre seule des clientes face à un groupe de voyous et ce, malgré son propre statut de jeune fille. À sa grande stupéfaction, le coeur de Mori avait bondi à ce moment-là ; de crainte pour son amie et les autres filles, d'énervement vis-à-vis de leurs agresseurs, mais aussi d'autre chose, un sentiment nouveau qui s'était insidieusement rajouté aux autres... Et il était resté, ce drôle de sentiment, il avait germé de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre une place inquiétante dans son coeur et dans son esprit. Mori y avait réfléchi longtemps, longtemps, sans comprendre...

Puis un jour, Kusonada était arrivé. Le jeune yakusa avait provoqué d'importants remous de par sa seule présence ; il avait non seulement demandé à être son disciple (Mori l'avait simplement ignoré comme il ignorait tout ce qui ne le concernait pas directement, à savoir Honey et les autres membres du Host Club), mais il avait aussi découvert le secret de Haruhi et s'en était entiché, assez pour demander à être servi par elle... Mori se rappelait avec clarté de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, alors que les jumeaux pestaient dans leur coin et que Tamaki faisait une de ces scènes dont il avait le secret. Une pointe de douleur dans son coeur, un fumet de regret, et la peur, la peur de la perdre, la peur qu'elle appartienne à un autre... De toutes ses forces, il avait cherché à étouffer ce sentiment. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il savait bien ce que cela signifiait, les complications que cela impliquait. Alors il s'était résigné à la regarder de loin, sans un mot pour essayer de l'attirer à lui, sans un geste qui puisse influencer son destin. Il avait vu les autres garçons du club à part Honey se rapprocher d'elle, chacun à sa manière... et il ne disait toujours rien. Il était persuadé que sa place n'était pas près d'elle. Même maintenant, même après que Honey l'avait convaincu de demander son aide pour échapper à ce mariage arrangé avec Shiori, il était prêt à la laisser partir dès qu'elle en exprimerait le désir.

— Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, fit Honey au milieu de son décor habituel de petites fleurs roses. J'ai confiance !

Mori hocha la tête. Tout irait bien. Même si en fin de compte il n'avait pas les moyens d'échapper à son destin, il ne laisserait rien arriver à Haruhi. Il la protégerait coûte que coûte, comme il protégeait Honey. Face à un tel serment, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Telle était la Voie qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Les quelques éléments de combat ninja (pas grand-chose, j'ai fait en sorte que ça reste compréhensible) sont issus de mon intérêt pour le fandom _Naruto_. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à mettre un lexique de chaque nouveau mot pour les novices, je vous encourage à vous fier au contexte ou à faire une recherche en cas de besoin. Je m'attellerai peut-être à faire un lexique si j'utilise davantage de termes à l'avenir.

Merci de votre fidélité et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, **_Het_****_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici.  
**_Spoilers _**de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Pas de titre cette fois ! J'en ai marre de me creuser la tête pour ça vu que ce n'est pas vraiment utile. Il n'y en aura plus par la suite. L'histoire m'a échappé des mains et les événements s'enchaînent sans que je puisse vraiment les contrôler. Désolée. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de morts...Non, je blague. Mais je trouve ça déjà plus intéressant que le simple bla-bla amoureux du tout début, alors je pense garder cette orientation plus « action ». Et aussi ouvrir la narration sur les autres personnages. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que pour moi, les persos doivent en chier avant de mériter leur Happy-end. Du coup, cette fic sera rallongée de bien plus. Et galère.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Kyôya fit un signe d'adieu à Haruhi tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en limousine. Ils avaient passé la dernière heure à discuter de ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela avait été difficile, mais le vice-président avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de le laisser agir et de suivre la solution qu'il lui proposait, à savoir un entraînement sévère afin de satisfaire un minimum aux exigences de la famille Morinozuka. Tout avait déjà été réglé : il avait prévenu le directeur de l'école de l'absence probable de Haruhi (le père de Tamaki lui avait accordé sa dispense sans problème), Ryoji avait accepté de la lui confier pour un mois, une île privée avait été réservée pour son entraînement et il avait loué les services des plus grands professeurs d'arts martiaux qu'il connaissait. Même Benibara avait proposé son aide. Haruhi était en de bonnes mains.

— Ça ira, tu crois ? fit la voix de Kaoru alors que la limousine disparaissait de leur champ de vision.

Kyôya se tourna vers le benjamin des frères Hitachiin, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

— En tout cas, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard. Haruhi arrivera à ce duel aussi préparée qu'elle puisse l'être en seulement un mois.

Kaoru hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

— J'espère seulement que ça suffira. Elle n'a pas l'air commode, sa rivale.

Le regard surpris que lui lança Kyôya ne sembla nullement l'émouvoir.

— Et les autres ?

— Hikaru et le roi se sont endormis. J'étais inquiet, alors je suis venu voir. Haruhi a l'air de bien se porter, c'est déjà ça.

Un silence pesant s'installa par la suite. On pouvait entendre au loin les cris des membres d'un club de sport quelconque s'échiner sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il commençait à se faire tard ; le ciel se couvrait de rouge.

— Tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit Kyôya en remontant ses lunettes.

— Je ne suis pas idiot.

— Non, en effet. Je dirais même que de nous tous, tu es le plus observateur.

— À ce point ? rit Kaoru. Tu me flattes, Reine.

— C'est la vérité.

Kaoru soupira.

— Si seulement il était aussi facile de l'expliquer à Hikaru et à Tamaki...

Kyôya tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui fit signe de rentrer au club, sans se presser. Kaoru le suivit docilement.

— Comment ça va se finir, à ton avis ? demanda le plus jeune jumeau Hitachiin. Haruhi va réussir, tu crois ?

— Il y a peu de chances. À part si un miracle se produit, elle ne fait pas le poids face à Shiori Amakusa.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupira Kaoru.

— Cet entraînement servira surtout à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal pendant l'affrontement réel. On ne sait pas si sa rivale va retenir ses coups. Il vaut mieux qu'elle sache au moins comment se défendre.

— C'est futile, n'est-ce pas ? dit Kaoru, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. On n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'on a de la chance d'être aussi riches et influents, et à la fin on se laisse faire comme des pantins... C'est vraiment pathétique, en fin de compte.

Kyôya ne répondit pas.

— C'est comme cette histoire de fiançailles arrangées. Nos parents ne nous feraient pas le coup, à Hikaru et à moi, et Haruhi reste un parti convenable pour les héritiers d'un empire de la mode... mais des ninja ? À quoi ça leur servirait, une avocate douée ?

Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin ; Kyôya ne disait toujours rien. Kaoru continua son monologue sans se soucier du mutisme de son ami.

— Non, décidément, il y a des alliances qu'on ne peut tous simplement pas imaginer au sein de nos familles. Un peu comme notre soit-disant relation scandaleuse, à Hikaru et à moi. En fin de compte, tout cela reste de la supercherie, et on finira par épouser une jeune fille comme il faut pour prendre la succession de la famille, avec tout ce que ça implique... Il n'y a pas de place pour une romance contre-nature. Il n'y a pas de place pour des êtres qui ne servent pas les intérêts de notre héritage.

Kyôya avait la gorge sèche. Kaoru évitait de croiser son regard.

— Même si nos coeurs ont en décidé autrement, la raison doit l'emporter, à la fin... Raison contre sentiments, hein ? N'est-ce pas, Kyôya ?

Les lunettes baissées, le coeur battant. Kyôya serra les poings et se tut.

— N'est-ce pas ? cria Kaoru en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Kyôya reprit son calme et regarda droit dans les yeux de son ami.

— Je... ne me regarde pas comme ça, balbutia Kaoru, gêné.

— Pourquoi me dire ça, Kaoru ?

Le trouble dans les yeux de son ami. Kaoru détourna vivement la tête.

— Pour rien.

— Bien. Ne dis rien qui puisse éveiller la suspicion de tes pairs, sauf si cela fait partie de tes plans. C'est une règle élémentaire.

— Je sais.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord.

— Nous deux peut-être, mais Tamaki et Hikaru ?

— Je me charge de Tamaki. Toi, débrouille-toi avec ton frère.

— Et Ryoji Fujioka ?

Le coeur de Kyôya bondit douloureusement, mais il réussit à le calmer en toute hâte. Son visage s'assombrit.

— La discussion est terminée.

Il rentra dans la salle de musique numéro trois sans un regard en arrière. Kaoru vit sa silhouette digne se diriger vers la place habituelle qu'il occupait et reprendre ses activités de gestion. Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Il soupira et alla rejoindre son frère et le Roi.

**xxxxx**

C'était vraiment le plan le plus minable auquel elle avait dû se plier.

Haruhi pensait pourtant avoir l'habitude avec le Host Club. Leurs frasques étaient toujours à une échelle ridiculement disproportionnée ; qu'il s'agisse de sa vie amoureuse (et de sa vie tout court, incidemment) ne changeait rien à la chose. Alors quand Kyôya avait dit qu'il prenait tout en main et qu'elle devait le laisser faire, elle avait naturellement hésité. La « Reine du club » était tristement connu pour ses stratégies pas toujours claires. Pour l'illustre troisième fils de la famille Ôtori, la fin justifiait les moyens, surtout si ceux-ci servaient une « bonne cause ». Malheureusement, cette fois, elle avait été tellement troublée qu'elle l'avait laissé la manipuler à sa guise.

Fatale erreur.

— Ah, la brise est douce... murmura-t-elle. Et il n'y a pas une once de gaz d'échappement ou de fumée d'usine, ça change de Tokyo.

Sauf qu'elle aurait définitivement voulu continuer à affronter la pollution de la capitale. Haruhi baissa les yeux et vit un bernard-l'hermite passer devant elle, lentement. Un peu de sable était rentré dans ses baskets et elle secoua les pieds pour l'en sortir. À la fin, agacée, elle enleva sa chaussure gauche et la vida ; un tas conséquent, assez pour remplir un petit seau de plage, se forma devant elle. C'était grotesque ; il n'y avait même pas assez de place dans sa chaussure pour tout ce sable.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle contempla la mer cristalline, la plage de sable blanc, le ciel bleu. Un paysage de carte postale. Une île tropicale. Et elle était là, habillé d'un simple bermuda, d'un t-shirt et de baskets remplis de sable. Sans tente. Sans sac de couchage. Sans ration de survie ou trousse de secours. Sans rien en fait à part ses vêtement et la moitié d'une barre de chocolat qu'elle avait mâchonné sur le trajet.

De multiples bruits suspects la firent sursauter. Elle avait oublié ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Doucement, elle se retourna.

La jungle. Impénétrable. Traversée de cris d'animaux sauvages. La couverture verte se poursuivait loin, jusqu'au centre de l'île où un énorme volcan fumait un peu. Des arbres inconnus, des lianes, des moustiques de la taille de grosses cerises. Haruhi vit les buissons remuer, une ombre un peu trop grosse à son goût se déplaçait entre les arbres. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour se trouver de quoi se défendre et ne vit que du sable et de l'eau de mer, sans même un caillou ou un peu de corail sur le fond. Peut-être qu'en nageant un peu plus au large, elle trouverait une pierre suffisamment lourde pour la lancer sur un quelconque ennemi ?

Un requin-marteau choisit ce moment pour bondir hors de la mer, non loin de là. Il fut suivi d'autres prédateurs marins réputés dangereux pour l'homme : une grosse méduse, un requin blanc, une raie armée et même un poulpe géant qui semblait la narguer de ses tentacules. Haruhi fit la grimace. Son cours de biologie lui revenait en tête.

— Ça saute, ces trucs-là ? Depuis quand ?

Elle soupira. Ça allait de mal en pis, et la journée n'était même pas finie. Elle maudit Kyôya et tous les membres du Host Club. Son père aussi, pour l'avoir permis de s'absenter un mois. Elle se rajouta dans la liste pour avoir été si naïve ; elle savait pourtant de quoi le vice-président du club était capable !

Les hommes de Kyôya l'avaient lâchée sur une île hostile au milieu de l'océan Pacifique et elle devait survivre une semaine jusqu'à ce que ses instructeurs arrivent et lui apprennent les rudiments du combat « à la ninja ». On ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de protester : la limousine de Kyôya l'avait mené à un aéroport privé où elle avait pris un avion aux couleurs de la famille Ôtori, jusqu'à une île touristique où on l'avait jeté dans un bateau. Celui-ci avait démarré en trombe ; le temps de lever les yeux, et ils se trouvaient devant cette petite île perdue et hostile. Le volcan situé au centre fumait de manière inquiétante. On lui avait tendu des vêtements confortables et elle avait dû quitter en hâte son uniforme d'école pour les enfiler. Puis, une barque menée par des matelots aux muscles saillants l'avaient conduite jusqu'à cette plage où ils l'avaient abandonnée sans faire attention à ses airs abasourdis. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance, et le bateau était parti aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle qui n'avait connu que le confort urbain, devait survivre une semaine dans un décor apparemment hostile, sans personne pour la guider et sans rien pour se défendre.

Haruhi se demanda quelle était la meilleure méthode pour tuer un homme de la trempe de Kyôya en lui infligeant le maximum de douleur.

**xxxxx**

Le quartier était aussi calme que d'habitude. Kyôya regarda passer un groupe de quatre écoliers se rendant au parc pour jouer. L'unique petite fille du groupe avait de jolies couettes brunes qui rebondissaient gaiement sur ses épaules ; elle criait à ses compagnons de l'attendre. Les trois garçons lui firent la grimace et partirent en courant, ce qui sembla la fâcher puisqu'elle se mit à les poursuivre en hurlant. Kyôya se mit à rire. Cette fille lui rappelait un peu Renge, avec sa sale manie de vouloir commander les garçons.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Ryoji apparut, pomponné, maquillé, avec une jolie robe de satin violette qui soulignait la silhouette. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à Kyôya pour son retard ; le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête et de le complimenter sur sa tenue, ce qui fit rougir le plus vieil homme. Le temps de fermer la porte de son appartement à clé, de tendre son bras à Kyôya, et ils descendirent doucement les escaliers en s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Le vice-président du Host Club parla de son plan pour préparer Haruhi à affronter Shiori Amakusa, Ryoji évoqua des potins de son lieu de travail et lui révéla ce qu'il avait appris des différents hommes influents qui fréquentaient son club de travestis. Son compagnon nota les informations dans sa tête et lui sourit.

Au détour d'une ruelle, un homme habillé en costume gris sortit un appareil photo et prit quelques clichés du couple à leur insu.

**xxxxx**

Kaoru prit une grande inspiration... et appuya sur le bouton. Le son grêle de la sonnette parut être étouffé par l'immense portail de bois qui clôturait le domaine de la famille Haninozuka. Il déglutit ; ses mains tremblaient de manière significative. Le lourd portail s'ébranla et les battants reculèrent en faisant voler la poussière. Un majordome se tenait au centre et l'attendait, très digne. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre. Kaoru obtempéra nerveusement.

De couloir en couloir, il fut ainsi conduit jusqu'à un charmant jardin situé dans une cour intérieure. Un morceau d'étoffe avait été placé sous un arbre et divers accessoires pour le thé avaient été posés dessus ou juste à côté : une théière fumante, des tasses en porcelaine, des assiettes entières de gâteaux et de biscuits en tout genres. Assis paisiblement à boire le thé, Mori et Honey savouraient leur pose de seize heures, aussi détendus qu'ils pussent l'être au vu des événements qui perturbaient leur vie. Kaoru remarqua qu'ils portaient encore leur tenue de ninja ; ils devaient sortir d'un entraînement. Mori avait même une légère entaille sur la joue.

— Kaoru ! cria un Honey ravi. Tu tombes bien, c'est l'heure du thé !

Et il fit un sourire aussi rayonnant que trois soleils. Kaoru sourit, rassuré, et s'installa devant ses amis. Il accepta la tasse que lui tendit Mori et en savoura le contenu : de l'Earl Grey. Délicieux. Honey lui tendit une assiette sur laquelle il avait déposé une grosse part de fraisier.

— Tu en veux ? Ils viennent du meilleur pâtissier de la ville !

— Merci, lui répondit Kaoru en acceptant.

Ils restèrent quelques instant à manger et à savourer leur thé. Une brise apaisante soufflait ; on eût dit qu'aucun souci ne pouvait les atteindre.

Kaoru reposa sa part de gâteau à moitié entamée et soupira.

— Haruhi est partie hier, dit-il. Elle va s'entraîner pendant un mois.

Au début, sa nouvelle ne sembla affecter personne : Honey continuait d'ingurgiter ses gâteaux avec la ferveur d'un homme affamé et Mori buvait son thé à petites gorgées. Ce dernier leva néanmoins la tête.

— Ah, fit-il doucement, le visage impassible.

Honey reposa sa cuillère et secoua la tête.

— On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, dit-il. Mori et moi, on est coincés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Comment ça ?

— On a un tournoi bientôt. Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. On doit être les meilleurs.

— Mais vous êtes déjà les meilleurs ! s'écria Kaoru.

— Pas selon grand-père Kenshiro, grogna Honey. Il tient à ce que nous soyons dans les trois premiers.

— Ah, acquiesça Mori. Nous avons un long chemin à faire.

Kaoru parut s'irriter.

— Et Haruhi, alors ? Elle fait des efforts, elle aussi !

— Je sais, dit Honey, mais... mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Était-ce un sanglot qu'il entendait dans la gorge de Honey ? Son grand-père l'avait-il menacé, et était-ce seulement possible en tenant compte de la force herculéenne de son aîné ?

— Il a dit...

— Il a dit ?

Les yeux de Honey s'emburent de larmes brillantes. Kaoru déglutit avec peine.

— Il a dit qu'il ne m'achèterais plus de gâteaux si je n'obéissais pas ! pleura son aîné, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse.

Kaoru en resta sans voix.

Honey le fixa de ses grands yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Mori but une autre gorgée.

Une feuille tomba dans la tasse de Kaoru.

Le majordome passa pour resservir du thé à Mori, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Kaoru sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et asséna un coup de poing sur la tête de Honey, le visage déformé par l'agacement.

— Imbécile ! C'est pas possible !

Mori ouvrit ses bras et Honey alla pleurer dans son giron, une énorme bosse sur la tête. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Kaoru et se mit à geindre.

— Ouuuiiinnn !!! Kaoru est méchant avec moi !

— C'est normal ! hurla son ami.

Mori soupira.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi contempla la branche sèche qu'elle avait récupéré à la lisière de la jungle et fit la grimace. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour se défendre. Il lui faudrait faire avec. Le soleil était déjà très bas dans le ciel ; d'ici quelques heures, trois tout au plus, il ferait nuit noire. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un abri au sec. La plage n'était pas un mauvais endroit mais elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait rester là. La marée avait commencé à se manifester et la mer avançait, avançait... À ce rythme, elle serait emportée en un rien de temps. Il lui fallait quitter la relative sécurité de cet endroit pour explorer le reste de l'île.

En plus, elle avait faim.

Et soif.

Elle soupira de plus belle et se dirigea vers les arbres.

**xxxxx**

Mamoru Saneda était un homme ordinaire au physique ordinaire. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs ; ses vêtements de travail étaient gris, comme beaucoup de japonais. Il avait une taille moyenne et un visage quelconque. À quarante-deux ans, il était marié depuis quinze ans à une femme japonaise quelconque, pas très jolie mais pas laide non plus, et ils avaient deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Ceux-ci avaient des notes moyennes en classe et leurs amis étaient aussi ordinaires qu'eux. Leur famille vivait dans un quartier tranquille de la banlieue tokyoïte. Rien qui puisse attirer l'attention.

C'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

Il se levait tous les jours à cinq heures trente précises et se préparait à aller au bureau. Sa femme lui préparait avec amour un bentô(1) qu'il emportait avec lui dans la même boîte qu'il utilisait depuis dix ans. Ses enfants partaient à l'école et au collège en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Sa femme avait un emploi du temps bien rempli : elle devait s'occuper du ménage, des courses, le linge, tenir la maison en somme. C'était une excellente mère au foyer.

Mamoru se rendait ensuite à son travail. Des millions de tokyoïtes empruntaient les transports en commun, toujours le même trajet. Il pouvait en être de même pour lui, avec ses vêtements de salary-man et sa dégaine d'employé docile.

C'est pourquoi il veillait à changer d'itinéraire chaque jour.

Tantôt il prenait sagement le métro comme les autres, tantôt il se faisait déposer en taxi, tantôt il marchait (ce n'était pas très loin de toute façon, et ses horaires étaient souples), tantôt il combinait plusieurs de ces solutions. La destination était la même. Le trajet était chaque jour différent. Dans son métier, la routine signifiait bien souvent la mort et il le savait : c'est pourquoi il s'ingéniait à ne pas en créer en-dehors de sa vie de famille (qui était de toute façon réglée pour être de la sorte. En outre, il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas prendre de précaution de ce côté-là).

Il arriva à son lieu de travail à huit heures quarante-huit, salua le garde et se dirigea vers son modeste bureau en ignorant les rares collègues qu'il croisait (ceux-ci en faisaient de même). Il vérifia que la pièce n'avait pas été piégée depuis la veille et entra lorsqu'il fut satisfait. Chaque objet était à sa place. Il posa son ordinateur portable et l'alluma, puis attendit que celui-charge et se connecte au réseau. Un dossier l'attendait. Mamoru vérifia son origine : c'était un ordre direct de la maison-mère. C'était assez rare que l'on réclame aussi directement son assistance. Cela voulait dire que la plus haute discrétion était demandée, sans doute à cause du danger que représentait l'affaire.

Peu importait ; les ordres étaient les ordres, il devait s'y conformer. C'était son travail.

Il appuya sur la touche « Entrée » : mission acceptée. Une fiche d'identité s'afficha immédiatement.

Jeune, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, un adolescent assez mignon. Tous les renseignements à son sujet étaient disponibles ; c'en était presque trop facile. Il se méfia d'autant plus. Le dossier disait qu'il était élève au lycée privé d'Ouran, cette école qui recevait l'élite du pays. Pas étonnant qu'on ait fait appel à lui ; les riches étaient assez à cheval sur la sécurité de leurs enfants et de plus, le moindre faux pas, la moindre erreur aurait coûté cher à leur client. Les représailles étaient souvent terribles, dans ce milieu.

Mamoru apprit les informations par coeur et effaça le fichier de manière à ce que même un membre des Forces Spéciales, section informatique, ne puisse le retrouver. Puis il réfléchit sur la marche à suivre. Les ordres étaient formels : il devait éliminer cette personne avant la fin du mois.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji se dit qu'était le travesti le plus heureux du Japon.

Kyôya l'avait invité à un rendez-vous en amoureux ! Et de manière si romantique, si impulsive... Il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Ce garçon était décidément charmant. Il en avait un peu parlé à ses soeurs du club et toutes étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il avait tiré le gros lot : jeune, beau, charmant, riche, influent... la liste continuait encore et Ryoji était aux anges. Pour lui, c'était comme si un conte de fées se réalisait.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas totalement dupe. Kyôya avait beau être un jeune homme raisonnable, il n'en restait pas moins un mineur et l'héritier d'un empire financier. Un travesti n'avait aucune chance d'avoir autre chose qu'une aventure ; le fait que Kyôya y ait même pensé était aberrant. Il y avait aussi les renseignements qu'il lui fournissait à propos de certains de ses clients. Il savait que Kyôya devait les réutiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre qui lui soit profitable mais ce n'était pas très grave, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ces hommes. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des gros porcs qui venaient en cachette de leur famille, alors qu'ils avaient une vie heureuse, avec femme et enfants. Ils le méritaient. Son coeur de père ne pouvait supporter ce genre de personnes (à part peut-être un ou deux qui étaient plus gentils que les autres et au sujet desquels il ne disait rien à Kyôya, d'ailleurs).

— Ryoji ? fit la voix de Kyôya en le tirant de ses rêveries.

Il sursauta un peu et fit un sourire d'excuse à son cavalier.

— Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas... tu disais ?

Kyôya rit un peu, et Ryoji se sentit fondre. C'était très dangereux. Une romance légère était une chose, mais pas question de tomber amoureux. Il devait se ressaisir. C'était lui l'adulte, oui ou non ? Ce garçon avait l'âge d'être son fils !

— Et si nous allions là ? dit Kyôya en le tournant vers un immense bâtiment brillant.

Ryoji ouvrit de gros yeux. La patinoire ! Il fit un immense sourire ravi. Il avait un jour raconté à Kyôya qu'il rêvait de retourner patiner comme à l'époque où sa femme était encore en vie, mais que par manque de volonté cela ne s'était jamais fait. En outre, Haruhi détestait glisser sur la glace. Il avait dû laisser sa passion à regret.

— J'en serais enchanté ! s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais, chuchota-t-il avec le plus beau sourire du monde.

Ryoji jeta ses bonnes résolutions aux quatre vents.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

(1) Le bentô est une boîte à repas joliment garnie, souvent préparée par la mère de famille, que l'on emmène à l'école ou sur son lieu de travail. J'aurais pu utiliser le terme français mais au Japon, il s'agit quasiment d'une institution culturelle donc je l'ai laissé tel quel.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, **_Het_****_MoriXHaruhi_**. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.**_Spoilers _**de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus été très inspirée pour cette fic. Fort heureusement, c'est revenu... d'où ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Haruhi réitéra l'exercice dix, vingt, cent fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle ait l'impression que ses bras allaient se détacher de son corps. Son instructeur actuel lui avait demandé de répéter en boucle des mouvements basiques de combat, afin que son corps s'y habitue et finisse par les apprendre par coeur. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui apprendre à parer une attaque en très peu de temps. Pour l'heure, elle s'entraînait sur un tronc immobile fiché au sol par les soins de son maître ; il serait bien assez temps de passer à une cible mouvante quand la jeune fille aurait acquis plus de technique (et aussi de résistance).

— Parfait, on fait une pause, lui cria son maître. Le temps de boire un coup, de reprendre ton souffle, et on va travailler ton jeu de jambes.

— Noon... geignit Haruhi. À ce rythme-là, je serais morte avant de rencontrer Shiori...

— Allons, pas de défaitisme ! lui cria l'accorte homme. Nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour t'apprendre les bases !

— Oui, oui...

Elle avala goulûment une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille que son maître lui tendit et s'effondra à même le sol, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Les premiers jours passés sur l'île avaient été horribles. Haruhi avait dû survivre par ses propres besoins, au milieu d'une jungle en tout point hostile à la pauvre citadine qu'elle était. Fort heureusement, elle avait un minimum de ressources et de connaissances sur la faune et la flore tropicale (connaissances qu'elle avait jugé bon de se procurer après la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait passée dans la serre-jungle artificielle de Kyôya – comme quoi, la prévention avait du bon !). Elle avait ainsi tenu trois jours. Le matin du quatrième, un homme avait été parachuté d'un porte-avion avec un container rempli d'instruments et d'appareils divers : le nécessaire d'entraînement de la jeune fille. Elle devait continuer à subsister à ses besoins de la même manière qu'auparavant.

Si elle avait trouvé les premiers jours ardus, la deuxième partie de son séjour avait été bien pire. Sous les instructions de l'instructeur, elle avait dû entraîner son corps à être plus résistant à peu près à tout : fatigue, intempéries, poisons, maladies... la liste était sans fin. Tout ça pour développer à un niveau acceptable sa force, sa résistance, son agilité et sa vitesse.

Quand cela fut fait (dans la limite du possible en si peu de temps), on passa aux techniques de combat. Haruhi changea d'instructeur et récolta celui qu'elle avait en ce moment. Instructeur qui lui faisait répéter encore et encore les mêmes séries de mouvements sur un bête bout de bois fiché dans le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule.

— Encore trois jours à ce régime, grogna-t-elle. Je vais jamais tenir...

— La pause est finie ! cria l'instructeur. On reprend !

Haruhi soupira et se remit debout.

**xxxxx**

Ryôji fredonna un air connu qu'il avait entendu à la radio tout en préparant des sandwiches. Il était aux anges : Kyôya l'avait invité à pique-niquer avec lui au parc en cette belle journée. Il avait tellement hâte de le voir ! Depuis que Haruhi était partie, le jeune homme s'occupait de lui comme d'une dame, l'invitait à sortir, le couvrait de cadeaux... Ryôji se sentait l'âme d'une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois. C'était si grisant, si merveilleux ! Son optimisme naturel lui laissait entrevoir un avenir de rêve : sûrement, Haruhi viendrait à bout des obstacles dressés sur sa route et finirait avec son prince charmant ! Ryôji aussi avait droit à sa part de bonheur ; et celle-ci avait pris les traits d'un beau jeune homme brun, un gentleman à nul autre pareil...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ryôji grogna. Il était si bien... Néanmoins, il alla ouvrir.

Un homme à l'allure quelconque se tenait sur le seuil, un manteau entre les bras. Ryôji lui fit un sourire courtois.

— C'est à quel sujet ?

— Ryôji Fujioka ?

— Oui ?

L'homme en costume sourit et sortit brusquement quelque chose de sous son manteau. Avant que sa victime ait pu s'indigner, il appuya sur la détente. Ryôji sentit une piqûre au niveau de sa poitrine ; en baissant les yeux, il vit qu'une petite flèche y était insérée.

— Bonne nuit, fit son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**xxxxx**

Plus qu'une semaine. Haruhi avala goulûment le petit déjeune hyper-protéiné que son instructeur lui tendit et se remit à ses exercices.

Que de progrès depuis sa première séance d'entraînement ! Haruhi était constamment fatiguée, mais au moins elle était capable de recréer des mouvements basiques de combat et elle arrivait même à projeter son maître de karaté une fois sur quinze. C'était pas si mal, pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais fait un mois auparavant !

— C'est bien aujourd'hui que Benibara doit arriver ? demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle, un certain Hijiri Tsumon.

Il avait été envoyé par Honey lui-même ; c'était paraît-il un excellent shinobi doublé d'un professeur compétent. Haruhi avait fait d'énormes progrès en sa compagnie ; c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné ce qu'elle savait en techniques ninja. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait encouragée alors qu'elle était sur le point de tout laisser tomber.

— En effet, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil, on doit me remplacer.

— Ah ?

Le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère, au loin ; Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'un des appareils de l'armée personnelle des Ôtori se dirigeait vers eux. Hijiri leur fit signe avec un drapeau rouge qu'il avait sorti de nulle part. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil en indiquant le sol du menton ; Haruhi s'aperçut alors qu'en-dessous de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une immense croix avait été tracée avec de la peinture rouge.

— Exercice du jour, dit Hijiri en pressant sur l'unique gros bouton rouge d'un boîtier qu'il tenait dans la main. Seras-tu capable de fuir avant que l'hélico ne te réduise en bouillie ?

Haruhi sursauta. Une gigantesque cage en fer venait d'apparaître sous ses pieds et s'était refermée sur elle. Elle était prisonnière ! Vite, elle tenta de repousser les barreaux, mais ceux-ci étaient solidement fixés au sol. Hijiri disparut dans une explosion de fumée tandis que l'hélicoptère se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Elle fit la grimace.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Que lui avait-on appris déjà ? Ne pas s'affoler en cas de crise, garder la tête froide. La moindre erreur pouvait vous coûter la vie. Elle tâta les barreaux, vérifia leurs fixations, chercha un point faible. Chaque structure en avait un ; il s'agissait de savoir où chercher. La cage était solide, mais Hijiri avait dû la monter avant son réveil et il ne disposait pas de fer sur l'île... Quoique, en y regardant de plus près, les barres ressemblaient à celles utilisées dans les exercices pour soutenir les poids qu'on lui demandait de porter pour se garantir une masse musculaire minimale. Elles ne servaient donc pas qu'à s'entraîner ?

Plus que quelques mètres... Haruhi ferma les yeux, tenta de repérer son environnement par la seule force de son instinct, tout comme le lui avait appris Hijiri. Ils avaient découvert au détour d'un exercice que la jeune fille était particulièrement sensible aux différentes énergies qui composaient toute chose ; sa maîtrise du chakra avait même impressionné son professeur.

— Tu as un talent naturel pour ça, avait-il dit. Quel dommage qu'on ne t'ait pas appris plus tôt, tu serais devenue une sacrée kunoichi...

Haruhi avait été si fière d'elle ! Elle n'était pas si inutile ou impuissante, elle pouvait se défendre et même contre-attaquer ! Sa technique n'était certes pas très évoluée, mais Hijiri lui avait dit que les bases étaient l'essentiel pour pouvoir se proclamer ninja ; le reste était lié aux capacités et à la personnalité de l'utilisateur et pouvait se travailler. Au vu des circonstances, il était temps de voir si elle disposait effectivement de ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon combattant ninja. Elle aspira un grand bol d'air et se concentra.

Les énergies affluaient de toutes parts. Haruhi eut d'abord un peu de mal à séparer la structure de sa cage du reste. Puis, ses impressions s'affinèrent, elle put enfin voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle... Un enchevêtrement de réseaux d'énergies, le chakra qui bouillonnait de partout...

— Là ! cria-t-elle en se baissant brusquement.

L'hélicoptère était sur elle ; le sol explosa en jetant des mottes de terre à la ronde.

**xxxxx**

Kaoru vit avec horreur le sol se rapprocher, la cage où était enfermée Haruhi devenir de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus près...

— Arrêtez l'hélico ! hurla-t-il au conducteur. Haruhi est en-dessous !

L'homme frustre qui se trouvait aux commandes se mit à rire. Grand, les épaules et la tête carrée, il semblait tout droit sorti d'une de ces émissions catch qu'aimait le père de Haruhi. Kaoru n'osa le toucher par peur de s'écrouler à son contact.

— On peut pas, si je coupe le contact on va s'écraser plus vite !

— Alors atterrissez ailleurs, je ne sais pas moi !

— Y'a pas d'autre endroit !

— Mais Haruhi...

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Kaoru se retourna ; Mori regardait en direction de leur amie d'une drôle de manière.

— Ça va aller, dit-il.

— Elle va se faire écrabouiller !

— Non. Elle est en train de malaxer son chakra.

— Quoi ?

Soudain, Kaoru entendit une explosion ; leur hélicoptère reçut de plein fouet une énorme pelletée de terre. Mori se jeta sur Kaoru et le protégea de son corps.

L'hélicoptère s'était posé.

— Haruhi ! cria Kaoru une fois que le sol se fut stabilisé.

Il sauta au bas de l'appareil, horrifié. Les débris de la cage gisaient tout autour de lui ; il eut la peur de sa vie en pensant à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver le corps de son amie !

— Je suis là, fit une voix faible dans son dos.

La jeune fille sortit du tas de terre dans lequel elle s'était enterrée et lui sourit. Son costume d'entraînement était souillé de terre, mais il n'y avait pas de sang.

— Salut, Kaoru.

Kaoru se précipita vers elle et la sortit, l'épousseta, vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

— Haruhi ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

— Non, ça va, je me suis planquée à temps...

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ça a pris le temps, mais j'ai enfin appris à me servir d'une technique de Doton...

— Quoi ?

— Une technique ninja qui utilise la terre.

— Hein ?

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait ! Pourtant, elle paraissait en pleine forme quoique recouverte de boue, c'était bon signe... Et elle souriait. Kaoru en fut grandement soulagé.

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent comme sous l'effet d'un choc, elle poussa un cri. Kaoru suivit la direction de son regard, juste derrière lui... et vit Mori. Il sourit.

— Ah oui, je ne suis pas seul, Mori aussi est venu. En fait, c'est lui ton nouvel instructeur.

Haruhi sembla choquée.

— Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle, l'air embarrassée.

Mori hocha la tête. Quel calme, après tant de temps séparé de sa belle ! Kaoru rit sous cape. Qu'ils formaient donc un couple étrange, ces deux-là ! Pas un mot de trop, le flegme et la sérénité d'un désert de sable. Mais n'était-ce pas dans les déserts qu'on trouvait les pires tempêtes ?

— Si je dérange, je peux partir, dit Mori d'une voix bourrue.

— Non !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent au cri de Haruhi. Celle-ci rougit en s'apercevant de sa gaffe.

— Je veux dire, non, tu ne déranges pas, c'est juste que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kaoru ? finit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Elle se servait donc de lui pour éviter d'affronter Mori ? Ah mais, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

— Kyôya m'a dit que Mori voulait venir t'enseigner ses trucs ninja pendant la dernière semaine, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ça avait l'air marrant, alors je suis venu aussi.

— Mori ? Ses « trucs ninja » ? fit Haruhi de manière dubitative.

— Ouais. T'aurais dû le voir, il a tellement insisté que même Kyôya a dû laisser tomber. Il devait vraiment être inquiet, hein !

Haruhi s'empourpra jusqu'à la pointe des racines. Et là, sur le visage de Mori, n'était-ce pas une minuscule touche de rouge ? Kaoru ricana. Il allait bien s'amuser durant cette semaine, tiens, à jouer les entremetteurs...

**xxxxx**

Ryôji se réveilla en sentant qu'on lui tapotait de manière insistante sur les joues. Il était d'une humeur de chien ; l'inconscient qui avait osé le déranger alors qu'il dormait si bien aurait à en pâtir ! Il repéra à peu près où se trouvait la main qui l'importunait, ouvrit la bouche en grand... et la referma d'un coup sec sur le malotru en question. Un cri puissant se fit entendre.

— Ma main ! hurla une voix d'homme. Il m'a bouffé la main !

Décidément, le timbre de sa voix était dérangeant ! Ryôji ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Devant lui, une face de gorille se tordait de douleur.

— Eurk, fit-il avec dégoût.

Il vit qu'il était solidement attaché sur une chaise, dans une espèce d'entrepôt sordide qui sentait le moisi. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes aux visages aussi laids les uns que les autres l'encerclaient. Il fit la grimace en voyant qu'ils portaient en sus d'une horrible banane des vêtements de cuir rouge. Des rescapés des années quatre-vingt, peut-être ?

— Si c'est pour du bondage, j'ai prévenu le patron que je ne versais pas dans ces choses-là. N'insistez pas.

L'homme le plus proche ricana.

— Voyez-vous ça, la tapette a des idées tordues !

Les rustauds qui l'entouraient partirent d'un rire gras. Ryôji ne fut nullement impressionné.

— Bon, dit-il une fois qu'ils eurent fini, maintenant que vous avez assez rigolé aux dépends du travelo, vous attendez quoi pour me relâcher ?

— Désolé petit pédé, mais on peut pas faire ça.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que tu es notre prisonnier, pardi ! ricana celui qui semblait être le chef, le plus gros de la bande.

— Et par quel honneur ?

— Ordre du patron.

— Quel patron ?

Son interlocuteur parut s'irriter. Il se saisit d'un bâton de bois qui traînait et le fracassa sur le sol. Plusieurs de ses hommes reculèrent, intimidés. Ryôji baîlla.

— Tu poses trop de questions ! cria le gorille.

— J'espère bien ! Quelle heure est-il, au fait ?

L'homme ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Un prisonnier n'a pas à faire de requête !

Ryôji s'énerva. Des amateurs, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Ces hommes n'étaient apparemment qu'une bande sous-fifres sans cervelles, des seconds couteaux, une sous-clique sans importance. Quant à leur identité et la raison de son enlèvement, il pouvait déjà le deviner. Sûrement, cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa fille ou Kyôya... Mais de tels butors en guise de geôliers ? Pour qui le prenait-on ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un travesti qu'il n'avait pas le droit à des adversaires corrects !

D'un autre côté, plus l'ennemi était faible, moins il perdrait de temps à le combattre.

— Calme-toi, mon petit, dit-il avec un sourire engageant, je ne fais que demander l'heure, ce n'est pas contre l'éthique des méchants ravisseurs ou quoi que ce soit que vous utilisez comme règles dans votre milieu. N'importe qui pourrait vous demander l'heure dans la rue, alors pourquoi pas moi qui suis votre invité d'honneur ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es un invité d'honneur, tapette ? grogna le gorille.

Derrière lui, ses hommes l'encourageaient avec des regards soutenus et des applaudissements. C'était de pire en pire. N'y en avait-il pas un avec une personnalité convenable ?

— Tu ne m'as pas encore tabassé, trésor.

L'homme-gorille parut s'interroger sur la marche à suivre.

— Mais...

On perdait du temps. Kyôya devait être arrivé chez Ryôji à cette heure ; il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous galant ! Ryôji vérifia ses liens. On lui avait ficelé les mains et les chevilles à la chaise, mais rien qui ne puisse être défait avec un peu de bonne volonté. En outre, il s'y connaissait assez en noeuds pour avoir fréquenté pendant des années une maîtresse experte en bondage et autres plaisirs SM...

— Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi mais tu vas me dire quelle heure il est, oui ?

Le gorille hésita.

— Euh... cinq heures ?

— De l'après-midi ? hurla Ryôji.

Son vis-à-vis se ratatina.

— Euh... oui ?

Cette fois, Ryôji vit rouge.

— Non ! Je suis en retard !

**xxxxx**

Haruhi esquiva avec adresse le coup de Mori, non sans avoir auparavant vérifié le terrain derrière elle. La clairière était trop boueuse pour qu'elle puisse tenter une technique de Doton ; en outre, cela n'aurait sans doute aucun effet sur son ami.

— Allez, Haruhi ! cria Kaoru de loin.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre. Du reste, Mori ne lui en laissait pas le temps : coup après coup, technique après technique, il l'attaquait sans cesse et l'acculait dans un coin, sans merci, sans répit...

Contre toute attente, Mori lui avait révélé en quelques mots la raison de sa venue : il avait, comme elle, une affinité avec la terre... ce qui faisait de lui un bien meilleur professeur que Benibara qui était affiliée à la foudre. Hijiri lui avait fait part des progrès étonnants de Haruhi et ni une ni deux, son nouveau professeur avait voulu la tester dans un combat sur le terrain. Il avait choisi une clairière au sol détrempé d'eau à cause des nappes phréatiques qui couraient en-dessous ; Haruhi avait fait la grimace.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de terrain, dit-elle.

— Tant mieux, intervint Hijiri, ça te fera une surprise en moins le jour du tournoi.

Mori avait acquiescé sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'était sentie si bête à cet instant ! Kaoru avait décidé de rester pour leur tenir compagnie et les encourager. Hijiri avait préféré rester pour s'occuper de lui.

Et ils étaient à présent là, Mori et elle, en train de se battre au milieu de la boue. Ses vêtements et ses chaussures étaient déjà souillés par la crasse ; elle n'avait même pas le temps de s'en apercevoir tellement Mori s'acharnait sur elle. À ce rythme-là, elle serait en morceaux avant d'avoir posé le pied dans ce fichu tournoi !

— Plus vite, Haruhi ! hurla Hijiri. Il va te rattraper ! Protège tes arrières !

Trop tard. Mori avait bondi ; Haruhi fut aveuglée à cause du soleil qui se trouvait dans son dos. L'instant suivant, il se saisissait de son bras et le tordait en la jetant à terre. Elle cria et tenta de se débattre ; il avait une poigne de fer. Le visage de la jeune fille était dans la boue, sa main libre tenta de prendre appui mais elle ne trouva rien de stable, elle glissait !

— C'est inutile, fit la voix neutre de Mori en lui mettant un kunai sous la gorge.

Haruhi n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler. Quelle humiliation ! Elle avait à peine tenu cinq minutes face à Mori, et elle avait dû pour cela user de toutes ses forces, de tout son savoir... Mori paraissait à peine essoufflé ; seules ses chaussures étaient sales. Elle était recouverte de boue.

— J'ai perdu, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Kaoru et Hijiri se précipitèrent sur eux.

— Mori, t'es cinglé ou quoi ? fit un Kaoru furieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'attaquer comme ça ?

— Au contraire, intervint Hijiri, il a raison. Il faut qu'elle voit que ses adversaires ne lui feront pas de quartiers.

— Mais Mori...

— N'a pas les mains liées par son travail comme moi, alors il peut se le permettre, le coupa Hijiri. C'est mieux qu'elle morde la poussière maintenant plutôt que de se prendre pour un pro alors qu'elle a à peine passé le stade d'amateur. Le jour où un vrai ninja s'attaquera à elle et tentera de lui transpercer la gorge, elle sera bien contente d'avoir été prévenue. Et elle saura qu'il lui faut utiliser toutes ses forces, contrairement à ce fiasco.

— Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! protesta Haruhi.

— Sûrement pas.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

— J'ai été ton instructeur pendant une semaine. Ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant assez pour toi, mais ça m'a suffi pour voir que tu n'avais pas fait au mieux de tes capacités !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, frustrée et hors d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle avait fait de son mieux, bon sang !

— Tu n'as pourtant pas ce problème avec moi, continua Hijiri d'un air pensif, c'est bizarre...

Kaoru se mit à rire, sa colère oubliée.

— Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas Mori !

Les battements du coeur de Haruhi s'accélérèrent. Hijiri parut comprendre et il rit à son tour.

— Ah oui ?

— N'importe quoi ! protesta Haruhi de toutes ses forces. Mori n'est absolument pas différent de Hijiri !

Hijiri ne l'écouta pas.

— Je vois, je vois... dit-il d'un air entendu à Kaoru. C'est vrai que maître Kyôya m'avait parlé d'une histoire de mariage arrangé, il me semble...

Haruhi paniqua.

— Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! hurla-t-elle. Mori, dis-leur que c'est juste pour faire semblant !

Mais Mori ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Il semblait... gêné.

— Ah, fit-il simplement.

— Ah quoi ?

— Waah, c'est trop mimi, Mori est gêné ! cria un Kaoru hilare.

Haruhi soupira. Elle allait passer une semaine mouvementée, elle le sentait...

**xxxxx**

Mamoru Saneda contempla avec stupéfaction et une pointe de consternation les débris épars qui constituaient ses hommes. Il leur avait confié la garde de l'amant attitré de Kyôya Ôtori le temps qu'il aille contacter sa cible ; il avait prévu d'utiliser Ryôji Fujioka comme otage et d'attirer Ôtori dans un lieu où il serait sans défense. Mamoru aurait ainsi tout le loisir de l'éliminer comme le lui avait demandé la maison-mère. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de surveiller un homme-femme attaché et drogué ! Il tapa du pied sur le corps inanimé de leur chef, un garçon à la face de gorille que lui avait conseillé l'un de ses collègues. C'était son neveu, semblait-il, un loubard écervelé mais assez fort pour accomplir des tâches basiques : enlèvement, mise à tabac, etc.

— Réveille-toi, vermine, fit-il en le frappant plus fort.

Le gorille gémit et ouvrit péniblement un oeil enflé.

— Pas taper, je me rends... gémit-il.

— Je m'en fous, dit Mamoru en le soulevant d'une main, où est passé le prisonnier ? Je vous avais dit de le garder jusqu'à mon retour !

— Il nous est tombé dessus, fit la brute en frissonnant. C'était un monstre !

Le travesti avait donc défait ses liens et avait mis à bas toute la bande ? C'était une information... intéressante.

— Il était seul ?

— Ahh, je serais gentil à présent, mais me laissez plus le voir ! supplia son vis-à-vis. J'irais même à l'école !

Il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Mamoru le jeta à terre et s'en désintéressa.

— Il va voir, ce sale travelo...

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait, fit une voix dure dans son dos.

Mamoru se retourna à toute vitesse, brandissant l'arme à canon scié qui ne le quittait jamais. Là, à l'entrée du hangar, une silhouette masculine ! Il sursauta presque en reconnaissant les traits de sa victime, Kyôya Ôtori en personne. Il leva son arme en direction de la tête du jeune homme.

— Tiens donc, le fils prodige a donc retrouvé ma trace !

Kyôya sourit, très calme.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, M. Mamoru Saneda, fit le jeune homme en relevant la monture de ses lunettes. Je me doutais que vous vous attaqueriez à Ryôji, mais je vous ai laissé faire pour m'amuser un peu.

— Vous amuser ? fit un Mamoru interloqué.

— J'avais entendu dire que Ryôji pouvait être une vraie furie quand on l'énervait, je voulais voir si c'était vrai. Bien entendu, je veillais sur lui en cachette.

— Vous avez mis la vie de votre amant en danger pour pouvoir vous amuser à ses dépends ? ricana Mamoru en repérant du coin de l'oeil les sorties possibles.

Connaissant le garçon d'après le dossier qu'on lui avait transmis, il avait dû emmener avec lui sa petite armée privée pour le couvrir. Il ne devait plus commettre d'erreur comme avec ses hommes s'il voulait survivre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait sauter sur Kyôya et s'en servir comme otage...

— Et avant que vous n'ayez des idées farfelues comme sauter sur moi pour vous servir de mon corps comme bouclier, fit la voix de Kyôya, je tiens à vous dire que l'image que vous voyez à la sortie du hangar n'est qu'un hologramme sans consistance réelle. Mes hommes sont postés un peu partout et n'attendent qu'un ordre de ma part pour vous trouer la peau et faire de vous une passoire.

Il fallut bien dix secondes à Mamoru pour assimiler l'information... Et lorsque cela fut fait, il jeta son arme au loin et éclata d'un rire fou.

Échec et mat. Il avait perdu.

**xxxxx**

Ryôji fixa Kyôya d'un air mécontent.

— Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu t'es servi de moi pour coincer ce type.

Kyôya hocha la tête. Ils se trouvaient tous deux assis en face l'un de l'autre, à la sortie de ce hangar dans lequel les ennemis de Kyôya avaient emmené Ryôji. Un soldat armé jusqu'aux dents avait tendu des chaises pliantes aux deux hommes et on les avait laissés seuls. Ryôji avait insisté pour connaître les détails de l'histoire ; Kyôya avait répondu positivement à sa requête.

— Je savais par mes services de renseignement qu'une organisation était à mes trousses depuis peu, mais j'ignorais de laquelle il s'agissait. Je me suis fait bien des ennemis ces mois derniers. Alors j'ai pensé les attirer en affichant mon attachement à toi.

— En me mettant en danger ?

— Mes hommes te surveillaient à chaque seconde, dit Kyôya sans le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai éloigné Haruhi pour qu'elle ne soit pas affectée ; je ne pouvais pas vous protéger en même temps, c'était trop risqué. Mes ennemis sont tombés dans mon piège et ont envoyé quelqu'un après toi comme je l'avais prévu. Maintenant, il suffit de faire parler ce Saneda pour qu'il nous mène à ses patrons, et ainsi nous pourrons démanteler le réseau.

Ryôji écouta les explications de Kyôya sans l'interrompre une seule fois, l'estomac dans les talons. Ainsi donc, toutes ces attentions, tout ce cinéma des dernières semaines, c'était pour arrêter les ennemis du jeune homme... Ryôji n'avait été qu'un instrument comme tant d'autres dans ses plans. Une pièce de plus à la réalisation du grand dessein qu'il avait en tête. Quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait guère, même s'il admettait être trop choqué pour réagir. Kyôya était un jeune homme brillant qui méritait bien plus que ce qu'un petit travesti de l'âge de son père pouvait lui offrir ; dans quelques années, Ryôji le voyait bien monter à la tête du pays.

Encore une fois, il avait rêvé un peu trop vite.

— Je vois, fit-il d'une voix faible en baissant les yeux, heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile, dans ce cas...

— Ryôji, je...

— Oh, mais tu as vu l'heure ? fit Ryôji en regardant brusquement ailleurs. Il faut que je rentre, je suis affreuse et je dois bosser ce soir !

Kyôya se contenta de hocher la tête. Il évita de croiser son regard.

— Je te raccompagne ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Pas la peine, je vais prendre un taxi...

— Bien.

Et tout fut dit. Kyôya appela un taxi pour Ryôji, paya la course et lui fit un simple signe de la main avant de partir. Pas une seule fois, il ne se tourna vers lui pour le rassurer ou l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Ce fut le coeur bien lourd que Ryôji monta dans le taxi et partit.

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, _**Het**__**MoriXHaruhi**_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **On poursuit calmement, rien côté action mais les romances se développent, ça s'aime dans tous les coins ou presque.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Haruhi ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver.

Elle se trouvait sur une île paradisiaque, sur une chaise-longue en train de siroter un cocktail fruité. Il faisait beau et chaud, mais un parasol la protégeait des rayons du soleil. La mer était d'un bleu cristallin ; ses amis s'y baignaient en criant, ravis. Le petit maillot de bain qu'elle avait mis n'était ni trop sexy ni trop ridicule, exactement comme elle l'avait choisi. Sa boisson était fraîche et délicieuse.

Une ombre apparut soudain devant elle, lui masquant le soleil. Elle se mit la main devant les yeux et sourit. Mori lui tendit la main.

— Haruhi ? fit Mori d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine. Debout, jeune fille !

Haruhi se réveilla en sursaut, le corps traversé de chair de poule. Le visage de Hijiri lui faisait face ; il avait l'air assez mécontent.

— Tu t'es endormie en pleine séance de méditation ! cria-t-il. C'est pas possible !

Elle fit la grimace, horriblement gênée. Mori et Kaoru les observaient de loin. Haruhi rougit en sentant le regard de Mori sur elle.

— C'est pas ma faute, je suis tellement crevée en ce moment...

— Un peu de discipline, soupira Hijiri. Tu pourras dormir tout ton saoul quand tu seras rentrée à Tokyo, mais d'ici-là il faut que tu sois sans cesse sur tes gardes.

— Vraiment ? Je vais pouvoir me reposer en rentrant ?

Hijiri lui sourit.

— Une journée avant le tournoi, oui. Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives là-bas et que tu t'écroules à peine le premier tour passé.

Haruhi fronça les sourcils, confuse.

— Un tournoi ? Premier tour ?

— On te l'avait pas dit ? intervint Kaoru en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau minérale, que Haruhi accepta avec reconnaissance. Le grand-père de Mori t'a inscrite à un grand tournoi international de ninja avec ta rivale. Mori et Honey y participent aussi, section masculine.

— Hein ?!

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Mais je vais jamais pouvoir tenir plus d'un tour !

— Relax, fit Kaoru avec le sourire, on a tout arrangé. Tu passeras au premier tour contre Shiori, et après advienne que pourra.

Haruhi soupira de soulagement.

— Heureusement ! J'aurais été bien, tiens, si j'avais été éliminée avant de l'affronter !

Elle se leva, les poings serrés avec détermination.

— Bon, on a assez médité, je me referai bien une petite série d'exercices !

Hijiri et Kaoru l'acclamèrent.

— Bien ! C'est exactement l'état d'esprit qu'il faut avoir !

— Vas-y, Haruhi !

Seul, Mori resta impassible. Haruhi lui fit un sourire timide.

— On y retourne ?

Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji renifla une fois, deux fois, et une troisième encore pour faire bonne mesure. Ses soeurs du club « Femmes de nuit » se désolaient de le voir dans cet état ; il leur parla à peine de la soirée, se contentant d'effectuer son travail d'un air absent, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire...

— Ranka, tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda l'un de ses habitués, un homme au faciès de porc qui s'appelait Katô. Faut pas faire cette tête, ça me gâche mon sake !

Et il partit d'un rire gras qui exaspéra Ryoji. Il baissa néanmoins les yeux d'un air docile. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux était un peu à l'écart et il ne voulait pas échauffer son client plus que nécessaire.

— Je vais bien, fit-il avec son sourire le plus courtois, juste un peu malade... J'ai dû attraper froid cette nuit...

— Si tu as froid la nuit, mon coeur, il suffit de demander, je te réchaufferai...

Katô darda sur lui ses yeux porcins, si enfoncés dans ses orbites qu'on les aurait crus pressés avec un marteau. Ryoji retint à grand-peine une grimace de dégoût. Cela faisait des mois que Katô lui faisait des avances obscènes, que le travesti tâchait d'ignorer en feignant une pudeur toute féminine. Du reste, le patron de l'établissement, une accorte _mama_ d'un mètre quatre-vingt répondant au doux nom de Sakura, était de son côté : on avait beau être des travestis, on en était pas moins des êtres humains avec une fierté et un certain sentiment d'éthique. Pas question de fournir du travelo comme on vendait de la viande sur un étal de boucher ! Les soeurs de son modeste club étaient des femmes honnêtes, qui ne vendaient que ce qu'elles voulaient bien offrir, et encore, sans que cela fasse partie des services standards... Un peu comme une gâterie que les plus coquines cèderaient à leurs clients favoris, en quelque sorte.

Pour sa part, Ryoji n'avait jamais versé dans ces sortes d'affaires. Il était un père de famille, que diable ! Il se devait de montrer l'exemple à sa fille chérie en plus de lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre, de l'amour en abondance et toutes ces choses qu'une famille ordinaire apportait à ses enfants. Pas question de lui faire honte plus que nécessaire. Ses amours étaient toujours consenties entre gens qui n'avaient pas besoin de payer pour cela. Ses clients ne réglaient la note que parce qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment absolument platonique avec lui, pas parce qu'il savait y faire de la langue ou du cul !

Dommage que Katô n'ait pas compris la politique de la maison. Ou plutôt, il s'ingéniait à l'oublier à chaque fois qu'il venait, ce qui se produisait un peu trop souvent au goût de Ryôji. Pourtant, il ne pouvait guère protester s'il ne dépassait pas trop les bornes : en effet, Katô avait eu la mauvaise idée d'être le PDG d'une entreprise prospère en plus d'être le beau-frère du ministre de l'Intérieur...

— M. Katô, pourriez-vous éviter de vous pencher autant sur moi ? fit Ryoji d'une voix pincée. Je ne peux pas vous verser à boire dans cette position...

— Mais tu peux me faire bien d'autres choses, je me trompe ma mignonne ?

Dieux qu'il était laid et répugnant ! Ryoji se sentit défaillir en voyant son horrible visage si près du sien ; il était si imbibé d'alcool qu'il aurait pu s'enflammer à la moindre étincelle... Katô mit sa main sur le genou de Ryoji et la remonta, une grimace lubrique fermement ancrée sur sa face. Il se pourlécha les lèvres.

— Allons, tu me résistes, ma belle, mais je sais que tu n'attends que ça... Héhé...

D'un instant à l'autre, Ryoji allait lui mettre son poing sur la figure, ou lui lancer la bouteille de sake qu'il tenait encore... La main de Katô se fit plus hardie et lui frôla l'entrejambe. Ryoji frissonna de dégoût.

— Ne résiste pas... J'ai entendu dire que le club était dans une mauvaise passe, avec Sakura qui a emprunté à tout-va pour payer les dettes de sa famille...

Comment était-il au courant ? L'affaire remontait à six mois : Kenichi, le neveu de Sakura, était venu l'implorer de l'aider. Ses parents, qui avaient rejeté Sakura en apprenant qu'il avait l'intention de devenir un travesti, avaient frayés avec les yakuza et s'étaient fait des dettes mirobolantes. Sa famille était sur le point de se suicider ; seul, Kenichi avait surmonté sa fierté mal placée pour aller voir son oncle et lui demander à genoux de payer leurs dettes à leur place. Ému jusqu'aux larmes, Sakura avait aussitôt réuni toutes ses économies et il avait même hypothéqué « Femmes de nuit »...

— Je le sais parce que l'un de mes plus gros clients, la Banque Sarutobi, a effectué l'hypothèque... Un seul mot de ma part, et il se saisit de la boîte, et hop ! Plus de club et plus de travail pour vous toutes...

Il additionna sa menace d'un autre rire odieux. Ryoji vit rouge ; pourtant, il lui fallait tenir le coup, pour Sakura et les autres...

— Espèce de...

— Prends garde à ce que tu vas dire, ma belle, tu ne voudrais pas que je sois fâché, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelle poisse ! Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée : d'abord, Ryoji s'était fait enlever au détriment de son rendez-vous amoureux, puis Kyôya l'avait largué en lui avouant qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour lui, et maintenant ça ? C'en était trop ! Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? La perte de sa maison dans un incendie, l'annonce de la mort de Haruhi ?

— Je... comprends, dit-il finalement en posant la bouteille et en se tenant bien droit dans son siège.

— Bien, bien, susurra Katô d'une voix suave, je vois que tu es revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, mon amour...

Sa langue sur son cou, froide, immonde... Ryoji avait envie de pleurer. La main de Katô passa sous sa robe, puis sous sa culotte en dentelle, agrippa d'un geste brusque son sexe... Ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir...

Brusquement, tout cela cessa et Katô fut soulevé dans les airs, jusqu'au plafond où sa tête alla s'écraser avec un bruit affreux. Ryoji en fut décontenancé. Rajustant sa tenue pour se rendre plus décent, il leva les yeux... et ceux-ci rencontrèrent ceux d'un Kyôya furieux. Katô s'agita dans sa poigne, hurlant et pleurant de douleur. Kyôya le lança à terre.

— Guèzeguezé ? grogna Katô qui avait manifestement le nez cassé. Gui ède bou ?

Kyôya fit un sourire cruel et sortit un carnet de sa poche.

— Daisuke Katô, récita-t-il d'une voix glaciale, PDG de la Katô Corp et frère par alliance du Ministre de l'Intérieur, Haruhiko Sakuraga. Sexualité déviante. Verse dans des affaires frauduleuses et de sombres histoires de pots-de-vin. Est passé plusieurs fois par le tribunal mais était sauvé à chaque fois grâce à ses relations dans le gouvernement. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas un enfant de choeur, mon cher, finit-il en refermant son carnet d'un geste sec.

— Guéze gui bou bermé de...

Kyôya ne répondit pas ; à la place, il jeta un paquet de photographie à la figure de Katô. Ce dernier, curieux, les ramassa et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Ryoji le vit pâlir aussitôt.

— Où est-ze gue bous zabez eu za ?

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des relations, fit Kyôya. C'est bien vous et votre beau-frère, ce cher ministre Sakuraga, n'est-ce pas ?

Intrigué, Ryoji allongea le bras et attrapa l'une des photographies qui s'étaient répandues par terre. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant ce qui y était représenté.

— Espèce de porc ! hurla-t-il à Katô. Des travestis, passe encore, mais des _enfants_ ? Et très jeunes, en plus !

— Le plus vieux a onze ans, acquiesça Kyôya sans le regarder dans les yeux. Ils ont menacés les parents de mort si jamais ils portaient plainte.

C'était plus que ce que Ryoji pouvait en supporter. Il alla droit sur Katô et lui décrocha son meilleur crochet. Le pervers vola jusqu'au mur et n'en bougea plus.

— Salaud ! Connard ! Pédophile ! Sale porc visqueux sans coeur !

Et il le tabassait tellement fort, Ryoji ! Que même Kyôya dut intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne le tue. Le corps de Katô gisait au sol, couvert de blessures et de bleus, l'écume aux lèvres. Ryoji lui cracha dessus et s'en fut se servir un plein verre de sake pour se remettre.

Lorsque cela fut fait, le stress avait enfin atteint son cerveau. Ryoji s'écroula dans le sofa de la salle et sanglota de toutes ses forces, le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux. Kyôya ne dit rien ; il resta à le contempler durant quelques secondes angoissantes.

Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers Ryoji et le prit dans ses bras.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi ne savait plus quoi penser.

Cinq heures que Mori l'entraînait, et à chaque minute, elle se sentait gauche, honteuse pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Le regard de Mori l'énervait ; la moindre parole (et Dieu sait comme elles étaient rares !) lui causait un embarras tel qu'elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui. Mori lui prit la main pour lui montrer une technique ; elle ôta vite son bras en rougissant, l'esprit si confus qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait fait. Mori fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

— Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à bégayer, je ne me sens pas très bien, je dois avoir faim... C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, non ?

Mori hocha lentement la tête et s'en alla préparer le repas. Haruhi soupira.

— Des problèmes avec ton beau ? chuchota la voix de Kaoru à son oreille.

Haruhi se retourna bien vite et lui jeta un regard noir.

— Tu devrais éviter de faire ça avec un ninja, fit-elle avec humeur. Tu risques de te faire tuer.

— Encore heureux que tu n'en sois pas un, alors, dit son ami avec un clin d'oeil. De toute manière, tu n'étais pas prête de me voir, vu que t'avais les yeux rivés sur Mori.

— C'est faux !

— J'ai tout vu, tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde !

— Parce que c'est mon instructeur et que je dois voir ce qu'il fait !

— On dit ça, on dit ça...

Il se tourna brusquement en direction de Hijiri qui était venu aux nouvelles. Quand était-il apparu ? Haruhi en rougit de honte. Elle n'avait décidément plus toute sa tête !

— Hé, Hijiri, est-ce que Haruhi ne te quittait jamais des yeux quand tu l'entraînais ?

— Bien sûr que si, elle était tout le temps distraite ! Il fallait sans cesse que je la rappelle à l'ordre.

Kaoru sourit d'un air de triomphe.

— Aha ! Tu vois, que Mori est différent !

— N'importe quoi !

— Héhé... C'est pas bien de mentir, Haruhi !

— Arrgh, Kaoru ! fit-elle, exaspérée.

Elle voulut lui asséner un coup de poing mais la colère l'aveuglait tellement qu'elle ne vit pas la racine... et son pied buta dessus. Haruhi poussa un cri et trébucha de tout son long, droit sur Kaoru qui tendit les bras au dernier moment. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre un un amas informe de membres engourdis. Hijiri était hilare.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle maladroite !

— Ça va, Haruhi ? fit Kaoru en tâchant de se relever, ce qui était difficile vu que Haruhi l'écrasait sous elle.

La jeune fille était si gênée ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer rattraper son retard sur Shiori si elle ne faisait que bêtise sur bêtise ? Elle n'était même pas capable de rester debout correctement ! Elle leva la tête bien vite, pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que celle-ci était juste à quelques millimètres du visage de Kaoru. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Ils avaient failli s'embrasser !

— Ah !

Surprise, Haruhi tourna la tête pour voir qui avait poussé ce drôle de cri. Son coeur battit plus vite et elle se sentit paniquer. Mori était revenu de sa corvée de cuisine ; il tenait un bâton de viande à la main ainsi qu'un bol de riz. Il les regarda d'un drôle d'air, Kaoru et Haruhi tour à tour, Hijiri un peu... et tendit la nourriture à la jeune fille. Son expression n'avait pas changé mais il y avait comme une froideur dans son regard, comme un air de menace. Kaoru se mit à frissonner ; il s'extirpa en vitesse et se confondit en excuses, aussi bien à Haruhi qu'à Mori. La jeune fille le regarda faire sans comprendre.

— Ah, fit de nouveau Mori, plus calmement cette fois.

Pourtant, à partir de là, il n'adressa plus un seul regard à Haruhi.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji essuya péniblement ses larmes. Son coeur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua dans quelle position il se trouvait... Dans les bras de Kyôya, avec un Katô qui agonisait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dégagea en vitesse et voulut aller prévenir Sakura de ce qui s'était passé ; un bras ferme l'en empêcha. Il leva les yeux vers Kyôya et fit de son mieux pour paraître fâché.

— Veuillez me lâcher, M. Ôtori, dit-il avec toute la froideur dont il pouvait encore faire preuve, il faut que je prévienne mon employeur de ce désagrément.

— Arrête, fit doucement Kyôya. Ne me rejette pas, Ryoji.

Cette fois, Ryoji s'emporta pour de bon.

— Ryoji ?! De quel droit oses-tu m'appeler ainsi après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi !

Le visage de Kyôya se contracta en une grimace douloureuse. Ryoji n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser abuser par une autre de ses manigances. Il ôta sa main d'un geste vif, presque violent, et regarda Kyôya avec tout le mépris qu'il avait (un peu) pour lui. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux.

— J'ai mal agi, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est évident ! Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi humilié ! Et maintenant, tu vas me dire quoi ? Que je t'ai bien servi à attirer Katô dans tes filets, et que maintenant tu pourras l'utiliser pour tes plans de grandeur ? C'est ça ?

Et il était si furieux et si confus, Ryoji, qu'il ne senti pas immédiatement les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Quand enfin il avala un peu de ce liquide salé et se rendit compte de sa faiblesse, il fut si dépité qu'il pensa s'étrangler en essayant de refouler ses larmes. Kyôya se leva brusquement et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, avec une telle brusquerie que Ryoji n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Kyôya chuchota des mots d'excuse dans son oreille, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Ryoji, agacé, l'éloigne du bras.

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

— C'est vrai ! s'écria Kyôya, bouleversé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça ! Si tu savais comme je le regrette !

Ryôji sursauta ; Kyôya pleurait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, il ne pensait pas même qu'il en était capable !

— Ce sont des larmes de crocodile ? fit-il d'une voix faible en approchant sa main du visage de Kyôya.

Le débit augmenta. Ryoji tâta les larmes, fasciné, et en goûta même une. Salé. Pas trace d'une bouteille avec bec verseur ou d'un quelconque artifice. Elles étaient réelles.

— Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu veux vraiment, à la fin ? dit-il en soupirant.

Sa colère était complètement tombée. Il installa Kyôya sur le sofa et lui essuya le visage avec son mouchoir. Le jeune garçon se laissait faire mais évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Ryoji, il prit la parole.

— Je voulais juste passer un peu de bon temps avec toi, murmura-t-il sur un ton étonnamment timide, je trouvais que tu étais une personne très intéressante. Mais je veux prendre la succession de mon père coûte que coûte et prouver au monde ma valeur. Je me suis fait un paquet d'ennemis, comme tu l'as vu avec ce Mamoru Saneda. La plupart sont très dangereux, mais je peux endurer tout ça, je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Mais aussi génial que puisse être une personne, elle n'est pas Dieu... Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'il s'attaquerait directement à toi. Et tu as failli être blessé... J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand l'un de mes hommes m'a annoncé que tu avais disparu !

Ryoji le regarda avec surprise.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu avais tout prévu depuis le départ ! Que tu étais sorti avec moi uniquement pour attirer cet homme dans tes filets !

— C'est en partie vrai, mais en fin de compte j'ai adoré ces moments passés avec toi, chaque minute, en fait...

Kyôya appuya ses propos d'une rougeur adorable qui lui couvrit les joues. Ryoji sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse... et pris par un élan soudain, une inspiration douce et grisante, il embrassa Kyôya sur la bouche. Son ami le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

— Je...

— Pas un mot, mon Prince Charmant, dit Ryoji en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche.

La rougeur de Kyôya augmenta. Ryoji se lécha les lèvres avec délice et sourit.

Après tout, ils étaient à peu près seuls... et une déclaration pareille, ça se fêtait, n'est-ce pas ?

**xxxxx**

Haruhi sentait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la drôle de scène où elle était tombée sur Kaoru ; et depuis, Mori ne lui adressait plus guère la parole, ne la regardait même plus sauf pour l'entraîner ! Elle avait tenté de lier la conversation maintes fois, mais Mori avait toujours prétexté une chose ou une autre à faire, il l'ignorait cordialement. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça maintenant !

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait lorsque Mori était présent étaient si nouveaux pour elle, si déconcertants ! Elle se crut même malade, mais non, elle n'avait rien de tel ! Ses joues étaient en feu, son coeur s'emballait, elle avait l'estomac noué... Et c'était bien pire quand elle s'apercevait que Mori l'observait. Elle aurait voulu devenir petite souris pour se cacher sous terre ! Si elle développait assez ses techniques Doton, elle y arriverait peut-être sans y penser ?

Haruhi avait tourné et retourné ces pensées dans sa tête, y avait réfléchi jusqu'à avoir la migraine, pour aboutir sur cette conclusion : il fallait que cela cesse. Elle devait une bonne fois pour toutes résoudre ce problème avec Mori.

Ce fut avec cette noble idée qu'elle supplia Kaoru et Hijiri de les laisser seuls pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Elle s'attendait à des moqueries ou tout du moins une taquinerie de la part de Kaoru et peut-être même de Hijiri, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Kaoru la prit dans ses bras, tout ému, et marmonna de vagues paroles sur une soeur que l'on offre en mariage... Haruhi avait préféré laisser les choses là, de peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Hijiri lui avait alors offert un sac en papier fermé en lui conseillant de bien lire la notice d'utilisation et de l'appliquer à la lettre.

La jeune fille avait cru à une nouvelle arme ; quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (et son embarras !) en y trouvant une demi-douzaine de préservatifs parfumés, du lubrifiant et quelques autres objets qu'elle ne voulut pas reconnaître ! Ses deux amis s'étaient esquivés sitôt le cadeau en main ; bien leur en prit, car Haruhi les aurait assommé...

Une toux sortit Haruhi de sa torpeur ; elle faillit lâcher le sac sur le sol. Le contenu aurait apparu aux yeux de tous... Vite, elle le cacha derrière son dos, toute penaude. Mori haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

Haruhi baissa les yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Mori était là, devant elle, et son coeur qui s'affolait, elle ne savait plus où se mettre...

— Euh... je... oui, je voulais juste... Qu'est-ce que je voulais, déjà ?

Qu'elle était gênée ! Mori la fixait de ses yeux neutres, si impassible, si insouciant...

— Tu es toute rouge, fit-il enfin en s'approchant d'elle, front contre front. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Le visage de Haruhi devint cramoisi. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent ; elle glissa au sol, les jambes toutes molles.

— Ah, fit-elle en comprenant enfin quel était ce sentiment étrange qui l'habitait depuis des semaines.

C'était si simple, et pourtant si complexe ! Son cerveau avait voulu le nier, mais son coeur avait compris bien avant tout le reste qu'il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance. Elle déglutit, un peu craintive mais déjà bien plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dix dernières minutes. Mori attendait qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Elle tendit la main, il l'attrapa tout naturellement et l'aida à se relever, si brusquement que son visage buta contre la poitrine de son ami. Elle ne s'en détacha pas tout de suite ; Mori ne semblait pas non plus pressé de la laisser partir.

Le sachet gisait sur le sol, complètement oublié.

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, fit-elle d'une voix lente et égale.

Mori sursauta un peu.

— Ah, dit-il finalement en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Haruhi ferma les yeux et sourit d'aise.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ouais ! On a enfin avancé ! C'est plus court que d'habitude parce qu'il y a en fait une partie censurée juste après la déclaration entre Ryoji et Kyôya, une scène de cul yaoi. Comme c'est interdit sur FFnet, je l'ai mise sur mon blog, vous trouverez l'adresse facilement grâce à mon profil.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, _**Het**__**MoriXHaruhi**_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Je ne pensais pas que cette fic serait si longue... à la base, je l'avais juste écrite comme ça, pour foutre Mori et Haruhi ensemble, mais vu comme c'est parti elle va sans doute atteindre les dix chapitres voire davantage.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Haruhi contempla avec fascination le stade énorme qui avait comme surgi du sol devant eux. Le terrain avait pourtant été inoccupé cinq minutes auparavant, elle aurait pu le jurer ! Mori et Hijiri les avaient amenés dans un coin perdu du Kantô, au milieu d'une prairie gigantesque couverte d'herbe. La jeune fille ignorait même qu'un tel endroit puisse exister au Japon ; pourtant, après ce qu'elle avait vu à l'école d'Ôran, elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise... Décidément, les riches avaient de ces frasques ! La façade semblait faite d'argent et de pierres semi-précieuses ; le panneau qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée, peint de couleurs vives et chatoyantes, indiquait la présence du sept-cent deuxième tournoi international de ninja.

— Sept-cent deux ans ? fit-elle, incrédule. C'est pas possible...

Elle tomba à genoux, une nouvelle fois stupéfaite par tant de grandeur ostentatoire et d'absurdité. La brise légère qui soufflait lui rapporta des odeurs de pop-corn, de sucreries, d'alcool. Des cris et des acclamations pouvaient se faire entendre du bâtiment. Derrière elle, Kaoru siffla.

— Eh bé, vous faites pas les choses à moitié, vous autres ninja !

— Tout le terrain jusqu'à cette montagne au loin appartient à la famille Honinozuka, fit Hijiri en lui mettant une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Le stade est protégé par diverses illusions pour la dissimuler aux yeux d'éventuels touristes ou ennemis, et il y a toujours au moins une douzaine de nos meilleurs hommes pour surveiller l'endroit. Seule l'application d'un certain sceau sur la peau permet d'échapper à l'illusion.

— Ça marche aussi sur les odeurs et les sons ? demanda Haruhi d'une voix abattue.

— Évidemment ! Cette question !

La jeune fille soupira. Encore une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait rejoint ce drôle de lycée avec ses drôles d'élèves qui s'amusaient sans cesse à défier le sens commun.

— On n'a qu'à dire que je n'ai rien dit...

De son côté, Kaoru se mit à rire tout en tâtant l'arrière de sa nuque, là où se trouvait un sceau que Hijiri et Mori avaient appliqué sur leur peau. Haruhi ne put s'en empêcher : elle jeta un coup d'oeil timide en direction de Mori et rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait aussi.

— Comme c'est intéressant ! s'écria Kaoru. C'est pour ça que vous avez insisté pour qu'on porte ces drôles de tatouages provisoires ?

Haruhi n'écoutait plus. Ses joues s'empourprèrent ; elle pouvait encore sentir la caresse insistante des doigts de Mori sur son cou, le frisson qui avait parcouru son corps quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'attardait plus que nécessaire... Le souffle discret de Mori sur son oreille, le gémissement presque imperceptible qu'elle avait poussé, si gênée et si euphorique en même temps... À l'instar de Kaoru, sa main chercha d'elle-même à localiser le sceau. Mori suivait chacun de ses gestes ; elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son être. Troublée, elle dut secouer énergiquement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées dangereuses. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça !

— N'empêche, t'étais obligé de me mordre ? fit alors Kaoru, la tirant de ses rêveries. Mori a juste tracé un truc au pinceau sur Haruhi !

Et il rougit en détournant les yeux. Haruhi en oublia son précédent émoi. Depuis quand Kaoru était-il aussi pudique ?

— C'est plus rapide et plus sûr comme ça, dit simplement Hijiri en haussant les épaules. J'ai une habileté spéciale qui me permet d'apposer des sceaux sur les personnes en les mordant, et ce sans risque d'erreur.

— C'est pervers et complètement bizarre !

— C'est vrai, mais bon j'y peux rien. Il s'agit de l'héritage de mon ancêtre. Et c'est assez utile en mission, en fait.

— En mission ? Comment ça pourrait servir, ce truc ?

— Et bien par exemple, quand tu veux savoir où se trouve une certaine personne en permanence, ou quand tu veux empoisonner ou maudire une cible...

— Mais il te faut mordre la personne ! Autant leur tirer dessus, non ? C'est moins dangereux.

Hijiri détourna le regard et parut gêné.

— Pas quand tu l'approches de manière plus... subtile, dirons-nous.

— Quelle sorte de situation « subtile » admette que tu puisses mordre quelqu... oh.

Haruhi vit Kaoru s'arrêter brusquement dans ses récriminations et pâlir comme sous l'effet d'un choc violent. Hijiri fit la grimace.

— C'est le boulot qui veut ça, chuchota-t-il sans regarder Kaoru.

Pauvre Kaoru ! Il paraissait fortement abattu et fixait le sol en serrant les poings. Haruhi ne comprenait pas bien la situation mais elle aurait voulu l'aider, le consoler... Elle se leva pour se diriger vers lui, un mot de réconfort sur les lèvres.

Le sol trembla à ce moment-là, le bruit d'un moteur qui tourne et s'active pour monter à l'air libre une estrade mobile. Un rire strident, assez tapageur pour attirer à lui tous les ninja présents à des kilomètres à la ronde, retentit dans les airs. Et dans un magnifique écran de fumée multicolore agrémenté d'une symphonie triomphante, Renge Hoshakuji apparut aux yeux de tous et pointa un doigt ravi sur Kaoru et Hijiri. Elle portait un kimono luxueux et ses épais cheveux châtains étaient coiffés comme ceux d'une geisha. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se maquiller et s'asseoir sur les talons, un service de cérémonie du thé devant elle...

Kaoru fit un pas en arrière, visiblement horrifié. Une aura fleurie apparut autour de Renge, des choeurs angéliques se firent entendre, le tout accompagné d'une odeur suave et enivrante et d'un vent frais qui leur caressait les cheveux. Haruhi soupira.

Pas de doute, elle était bien rentrée chez elle, parmi tous les drôles de personnages qui composaient son entourage.

— Une romance contrariée par l'honneur et le sens du devoir se crée dans le plus grand secret, en second plan du couple principal ! tonna Renge, des étoiles dans les yeux. L'amour impossible entre un homme du peuple et un ninja dévoué à son seigneur arrivera-t-il à se concrétiser, ou cela finira-t-il dans la tragédie ? Comme la fleur de cerisier éphémère, les sentiments interdits sont emportés par le tourbillon de la vie jusqu'à ne plus toucher terre, dans un déchaînement de passion intense qui rejoindra les étoiles du firmament ! Brille, astre de l'amour ! Flamboie ! Et inonde-nous de ton Moe !

La jeune fille repartit d'un rire hystérique qui affola Hijiri et Kaoru et consterna Haruhi. Quant à Mori, il restait toujours impassible.

— Alors, je vous ai manqué ? s'écria Renge en agitant son éventail en soie, un clin d'oeil en direction de leur groupe.

— Bonjour, Renge, fit Haruhi avec un autre soupir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue.

Renge prit une pose dramatique, main sur le front et visage contracté par la douleur. Personne ne fut dupe, à part peut-être Hijiri qui ne la connaissait pas aussi bien...

— Vois-tu, je voulais intervenir plus tôt, mais tu dois avouer que ta relation avec Mori manque sincèrement de Moe... Oui, Kyôya m'a dit pour ton sexe, je dois avouer que c'est follement amusant, comme dans ces shôjo manga où l'héroïne amoureuse doit se faire passer pour un mâle pour pouvoir rejoindre l'objet de son amour dans son école pour garçons ! Mais passons.

Haruhi n'arrivait décidément pas à la comprendre. Ainsi, elle savait que Haruhi était une fille ? N'aurait-elle pas dû être plus... contrariée ?

— Je ne t'en veux pas, vois-tu, ma chère Haruhi, continua Renge en se plaquant un mouchoir brodé devant ses yeux en larmes, même si tromper une innocente jeune fille de cette manière est une vile action... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ces filles de Lobelia semblaient si intéressées par toi ! Oui, je le sais aussi, j'ai mes réseaux d'information vois-tu... N'empêche, j'en ai eu le coeur brisé, je m'étais en quelque sorte attachée à toi de manière bien moins platonique que la moyenne !

Personne ne semblait pouvoir (ni même vouloir) l'arrêter dans son monologue. Haruhi n'osait même pas bouger de peur de provoquer une catastrophe sans précédent. On n'était jamais assez prudent avec Renge. Son amie tendit alors une main rendue tremblante par l'émotion en sa direction.

— C'est pourquoi, je t'ai laissée partir, ma douce Haruhi, et je me suis consolée en suivant les mésaventures de Kasanoda et de son petit serviteur, ils sont tellement attendrissants... tellement... Moe...

Le visage de Renge prit brusquement un air diabolique : ses yeux pétillèrent avec malice, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un rictus pervers, une sorte d'aura brûlante l'entoura d'un coup, menaçant d'inonder le monde... Hijiri et Kaoru se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre en claquant des dents, réellement terrifiés. C'est qu'elle pouvait être réellement effrayante quand elle s'y mettait !

— Mais cela est décrit plus en détail dans le prochain numéro de notre magazine qui...

— Renge, tu n'a toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici, la coupa Haruhi, impatiente d'en finir.

Hijiri se détacha de Kaoru et s'approcha prudemment.

— Et vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez fait pour passer le système de sécurité sans qu'aucun de mes hommes ne le sache ?

Derrière lui, Kaoru secoua la tête.

— C'est normal, elle fait ce genre de choses tout le temps.

Hijiri parut très intéressé.

— Êtes-vous une kunoichi ? À quelle famille appartenez-vous ?

Renge éclata de rire.

— Une ninja, moi, vous n'y pensez pas ! Quoique, il m'est déjà arrivé de cosplayer le personnage d'Ino dans...

— Renge ! cria Haruhi.

— Ah, oui.. Bah, quand il y a du Moe, je suis là, bien sûr !

Elle soupira.

— En plus, j'en avais certes assez d'être en second plan dans cette histoire, vous vous rendez compte, je n'était même pas apparue jusque-là... C'est une honte, vraiment ! Que vont dire mes fans ? La population yaoiste est largement sous-représentée !

Hijiri ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Quoi ?

— Sur ce, cela a été absolument merveilleux de discuter avec vous, mais que voulez-vous, le devoir m'attend ! Je dois préparer la voie à mes consoeurs, car si mes prédictions sont bonnes, et elles le sont toujours voyez-vous, nous auront du spectacle à ce tournoi ! Adieu donc, et continuez dans cette voie, les garçons !

L'estrade tourna en sens inverse pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. Dix secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien, même pas un sillon dans la terre pour signaler son passage. Hijiri s'approcha à pas prudents de l'endroit en question, tâta l'herbe intacte du bout des doigts.

— Aucune trace, fit-il avec admiration. C'est la meilleure technique de dissimulation qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer en quinze ans !

Il se tourna vers Haruhi.

— Qui est-elle ?

— Juste... une otaku.

— Une quoi ?!

Haruhi soupira plus fort. Elle commençait déjà à fatiguer, et elle n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans ce fichu stade.

— Je t'expliquerai. Au moins, c'est bon de savoir qu'elle est de notre côté. Enfin je crois...

— Au moins elle n'est pas contre nous, acquiesça Kaoru. Je n'ose pas imaginer le jour où elle sera notre ennemie...

— Déjà que c'est assez fatiguant comme ça d'être son amie...

— Ouais.

Haruhi remarqua alors que Mori ne les regardait pas mais semblait observer l'horizon, une main plaquée devant ses yeux pour améliorer sa vision.

— Mori ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un ballon, dit-il.

— Un ballon de foot ? fit Kaoru.

En guise de réponse, Mori pointa un doigt vers le ciel. Ils levèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement de tête... et virent, arrivant à toute vitesse vers eux, un immense dirigeable blanc décoré de dessins de roses rouges. Haruhi fit la grimace.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Haruuuhiiiiiiii !!! fit alors une voix connue, amplifiée par plusieurs dizaines de hauts-parleurs.

Les trois amis du Host Club ne bougèrent plus. Hijiri commençait à s'affoler.

— Mais enfin, c'est quoi tous ces amateurs qui ruinent notre couverture ! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Haruhi, tu connais ces gens ?

La jeune fille gémit.

— J'en ai bien peur. C'était la voix de Tamaki.

Le dirigeable les dépassa en trombe et alla s'écraser à grands fracas juste à côté du stade, provoquant des mouvements de panique chez les organisateurs du tournoi et les spectateurs présents. Haruhi pouvait voir des ninja surgir d'un peu partout pour se précipiter sur l'ennemi et l'arraisonner. Le dirigeable (ou du moins, ce qui en restait) fut bientôt encerclé par une horde de soldats de l'ombre qui pointaient tous leurs armes en sa direction. Des hommes en uniforme apeurés, sans doute les employés que Tamaki avait engagés pour conduire l'engin, sortirent de la nacelle en tremblant, les mains largement levées en l'air.

— Décidément, il en rate pas une, notre roi, soupira Kaoru. Venez, on va le chercher avant qu'il ne se fasse lyncher par tous ces ninja.

— Kaoru, tu connais aussi ces gens ?

— Ouais, c'est un ami. Il est inoffensif, mais il peut être très... euh... envahissant si on le laisse faire. Surtout si ça concerne Haruhi.

Le pauvre Hijri se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Haruhi ne pouvait que le comprendre.

— Vous en avez encore beaucoup, des connaissances de ce genre ? pleura-t-il. À ce rythme-là, le secret de cet endroit va être connu de tout le Japon ! C'était bien la peine d'avoir veillé dessus depuis des siècles !

Une toux amusée suivit ses paroles. Haruhi se retourna vivement, pour s'apercevoir que durant le laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé à regarder le dirigeable de Tamaki tomber, une limousine était arrivée dans leur dos et ses passagers étaient descendus sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

La jeune fille fit la grimace. Ils avaient fière allure avec leurs soit-disant titres de ninja, tiens ! Hijiri réagit de manière violente.

— Ah non, quoi encore ?

Kyôya Ôtori sourit de manière énigmatique tandis que Ryoji se précipitait vers Haruhi et la prenait dans ses bras, ravi. Ainsi harcelé par son père, la jeune fille ne vit pas tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais elle endura néanmoins l'épreuve avec stoïcisme. Après tout, elle était la seule famille qui restait à Ryoji, elle lui devait bien ça... Et elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de son père et le serra fort.

— Ma chérie, mon poussin, ne cessait de répéter Ryoji, tu vas bien, tu n'as rien...

Qu'il était beau, Ryoji ! Il portait un magnifique kimono en soie rouge qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses longs cheveux. Haruhi put sentir dans son cou un parfum délicat et cher que Ryoji rêvait de s'offrir depuis qu'il avait récupéré les échantillons gratuits auprès d'un client, mais malheureusement il n'en avait jamais eu les moyens, préférant dépenser son argent dans des vêtements pour sa fille... Le sac qu'il portait était d'une marque française de luxe, il avait autour du cou un collier de rubis et de diamants qui devait être hors de prix. Tout en lui respirait l'aisance.

— Papa ? fit-elle, hésitante. Tu as gagné à la loterie ?

Ryoji se mit à rire et rougit. Haruhi vit alors Kyôya se rapprocher d'eux, sûr de lui dans ses vêtements simples mais sans nul doute coûteux. Il se mit sur un genou devant elle, baissa les yeux et lui prit la main.

— Haruhi, je sais qu'il est présomptueux de ma part de te demander cela alors que tu es sur le point de subir une épreuve qui décidera de ton avenir, mais vois-tu, le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne peut hélas pas comprendre...

— Quoi ?

— C'est pourquoi, en cette minute, je te demande bien humblement la main de ton père.

— Quoi ? firent en choeur trois voix masculine dans son dos.

Haruhi regarda en leur direction. Quelle foule depuis leur arrivée ! Il y avait Kaoru, mais aussi Hikaru et Tamaki... ce dernier étant dans un état déplorable, vêtements déchirés et cheveux en bataille. Tamaki se précipita sur Kyôya et le releva d'un bras, la main serrée sur son col.

— C'est quoi cette histoire, Kyôya ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ce travesti en mariage ?

— T'as un problème contre ? grogna Ryoji en paraissant vouloir le frapper.

— Du calme, intervint Kyôya en se libérant de l'étreinte de Tamaki, c'est juste le choc culturel... ça lui passera.

Et il prit Ryoji dans ses bras puis, avec fougue (et un petit regard en coin en direction de Tamaki), il l'embrassa.

Haruhi resta sans bouger. Trop d'informations en même temps.

Hijiri se morfondait dans son coin, accroupi par terre et tripotant un brin d'herbe. Il marmonnait sur l'inutilité de son travail et sur l'attitude sans-gêne des amateurs qui ne respectaient rien. Renge avait surgi du sol et était repartie aussi sec en affirmant vouloir intervenir davantage dans cette histoire. Tamaki était venu par les airs à bord d'un dirigeable qui s'était écrasé en créant un tapage pas possible, Hikaru était arrivé elle ne savait comment, Kyôya demandait son père en mariage...

Et Mori qui ne disait rien. Elle eut brusquement envie d'envoyer paître tout ce beau monde, et au diable les riches et leurs histoires abracadabrantes !

Elle aurait pu le faire. Elle n'en eut tout simplement pas le temps.

— Haru ! fit une nouvelle voix au timbre enfantin.

De mieux en mieux. Haruhi eut envie de se pendre, là, tout de suite, et tant pis s'il n'y avait pas trace d'un seul arbre ou d'une poutre convenable !

— Honey, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en soupirant.

Son ami lui fit un immense sourire chaleureux et se précipita dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il n'était pas arrivé seul ; Haruhi réussit à se maîtriser assez pour saluer Kenshiro Morinozuka, chef de la famille Morinozuka et grand-père de Honey et Mori. L'air se fit soudain plus lourd. L'attitude méprisante de Kenshiro y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

— Quelle est cette agitation ? fit-il en lui portant d'emblée un regard de reproche. Sont-ce vos... accointances, jeune fille ?

Le tout dit avec tant de dégoût qu'elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre de la même manière. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler ainsi de ceux qu'elle aimait ? Haruhi se mordit la lèvre. Elle était trop énervée pour se montrer réservée, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'offenser le chef de famille... Même s'il avait fait preuve d'un manque évident de courtoisie envers toutes les personnes présentes. Ryoji et Tamaki semblaient sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui faire ravaler ses mots, les jumeaux ne tenaient pas en place, même Hijiri semblait gêné...

À la surprise de tous, ce fut Mori qui intervint en se plaçant devant Haruhi. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Kenshiro ; tout en lui indiquait une posture humble. Haruhi ne fut pas dupe, pas plus que ceux qui avaient subi le même entraînement qu'elle d'ailleurs : il se mettait clairement en garde et défiait Kenshiro de l'attaquer pour défendre son point de vue.

— Si vous me permettez, dit-il d'une voix sèche, je ne crois pas qu'il est convenable de nous montrer aussi peu sensible envers les héritiers de notre meilleure clientèle.

Kenshiro le fixa longtemps, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Honey était toujours accroché à Haruhi ; il la serra un peu plus fort et orienta discrètement sa main en signe de défi. Lui aussi s'attendait à une attaque. Haruhi se prépara du mieux qu'elle put. Un silence total se fit ; même les membres du Host Club et Ryoji s'étaient tus, sans parler des autres spectateurs, ninja sortis du stade, employés de Tamaki... La tension était si forte que même des personnes ordinaires pouvaient la sentir.

Puis, sans crier gare, Kenshiro éclata de rire.

Haruhi fut complètement confuse. Et du coup, elle renonça à essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation.

— Tu es vraiment un excellent héritier, dit Kenshiro une fois qu'il eut fini. Quel dommage que tes relations soient si... brouillonnes.

Il secoua la tête. L'aura de menace qu'il émettait auparavant avait disparu comme neige au soleil.

— Rendez-vous donc au tournoi, fit-il en se tournant vers le stade. J'ai hâte de voir si cet entraînement secret que vous avez eu jusque-là a été fructueux, jeune fille.

Et sans préavis, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

**xxxxx**

Shiori attacha ses longs cheveux en une tresse serrée avant de se mirer longuement dans le miroir devant elle. Parfait. Sa tenue de kunoichi avait exactement la couleur de ses yeux ; ce n'était guère discret mais plus d'une consoeur s'était mise sur son trente-et-un à l'occasion de la cérémonie d'ouverture, elle ne serait pas celle qui ferait exception. Elle ajusta une dernière fois ses armes et sortit de sa loge la tête haute.

Sa soeur Benio l'attendait au pas de la porte et l'arrêta en se mettant sur son chemin. Shiori lui fit un sourire hautain.

— Un problème, soeurette ?

Benio fit la grimace.

— Tu sais que je désapprouve totalement cette histoire avec Haruhi.

— Vraiment ?

Énervée, Benio frappa du poing contre le mur, laissant une craquelure bien visible dans le béton.

— Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, ou je te le ferai payer !

— Tu me surprends, fit Shiori avec calme, je pensais que tu étais attirée par cette fillette. Si je le bats et que j'épouse Takashi comme prévu, tu auras le champ libre, non ?

— Je refuse de gagner de cette manière !

La température monta nettement d'un cran ; le regard de Benio brillait comme autant de brasiers ardents. Shiori soupira. Sa chère soeur était encore sur le point de s'emporter toute seule à propos de ses histoires de lesbiennes et de coutumes scolaires. Elle prit une attitude fière, à mi-chemin entre pose culturiste et prière religieuse, des étoiles dans les yeux, une flamme brûlant avec force dans son dos.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'exaltation bénie de notre engagement tout féminin, ô amatrice de membres virils et... phalliques !

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût en pensant à cet attribut masculin avant de continuer d'une voix forte :

— L'attachement sacré qui unit une soeur à une autre est le garant de la pureté de notre sexe ! Ne vois-tu pas que par tes actes impies, tu souilles la blancheur immaculée de ta position ?

— Je veux juste me marier et fournir des héritiers capables à notre famille, soupira Shiori. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, ou sinon notre lignée s'éteindra. Dois-je te rappeler que la famille compte sur nous pour fournir des enfants en bonne santé et disposant de notre capacité spéciale ?

— Nous ne sommes pas des machines à bébés !

— Bien sûr que si. Comment crois-tu que nous avons pu conserver ce pouvoir à travers les générations ? En nous complaisant dans des unions contre-nature, peut-être ?

Et ce disant, Shiori activa son pouvoir. Benio détourna les yeux, frustrée, pour éviter d'en subir les effets de plein fouet. Brave petite. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Shiori et ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais elle était malgré tout un bon soldat qui avait su tirer parti de ses entraînements.

— Le véritable amour n'est pas contre-nature ! s'écria une Benio agitée.

— N'es-tu pas amoureuse de cette Haruhi que convoite Takashi ? Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante de te l'apporter ainsi sur un plateau ! Toi qui n'auras sans doute jamais à te soucier des problèmes de notre lignée.

— Je...

— J'en ai discuté avec le doyen, poursuivit Shiori sans relever l'intervention de Benio. Tu seras libre. Il suffit seulement que je fournisse assez d'héritiers robustes et disposant de...

— Ça suffit ! hurla tout d'un coup Benio.

Shiori sursauta, prise de court. Sans prévenir, Benio se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, serrant si fort, si désespérément... Shiori hésita.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit-elle sur un ton un peu brusque.

— Tu es toujours comme ça, chuchota Benio dans son cou, doucement. Tu parles d'héritiers pour la famille, de devoir, d'honneur, et tu oublies ton propre bonheur...

Était-ce un sanglot qu'elle entendait sur son épaule ?

— Tu racontes encore n'importe quoi, grogna Shiori, émue malgré elle. Mon bonheur passe par celui de la famille, tu le sais bien.

— Mais...

Shiori la repoussa d'une main ferme. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle était déjà allée trop loin pour cela.

— Tu devrais plutôt aller te préparer un peu mieux, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Benio se mettait à pleurer à chaque fois que sa soeur aînée lui parlait un peu durement. Cela brisait le coeur de Shiori qui au fond l'adorait, mais elle faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer afin qu'elle n'en fasse pas une habitude. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer : à présent qu'elles étaient toutes deux presque des adultes, les larmes étaient plus rares, un peu plus difficiles à admettre pour Benio. Pourtant, Shiori avait une ouïe excellente... qu'elle préféra ignorer pour cette fois.

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les cris de la foule en délire qui réclamait l'ouverture du tournoi. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Si elle se le répétait assez souvent, elle finirait peut-être par y croire...

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Mouais... pas terrible, ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, c'est juste une introduction au tournoi et surtout l'occasion de revoir les persos qu'on avait un peu laissé de côté. En espérant qu'il y ait un peu d'action dans le prochain...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, _**Het**__**MoriXHaruhi**_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **La suite, enfin ! Je pense finir cette fic avant la fin de l'été et rajouter au moins deux oneshots qui se passent dans cet univers (l'un se déroulera en parallèle aux événements de cette histoire tandis que l'autre se passera un peu plus tard, et ce sera du shounen-ai).

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Une femme amoureuse est pourvue de ressources incroyables pour celui qu'elle aime. Kenshiro Morinozuka le savait d'expérience et il ne pouvait que respecter ces femmes d'exception qu'il avait croisées durant toute sa vie. Chacune avait une force qui lui était propre ; chacune était capable à sa manière de changer le cours de son destin et de ceux qui les entouraient. La première de ces femmes qu'il avait rencontré, une beauté aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de braise du nom de Megumi Ayanokoji, avait plus tard été son épouse, la mère de ses quatre enfants.

Pourtant, Megumi avait fait des efforts démesurés pour pouvoir appartenir vraiment au clan Morinozuka. Kenshiro n'était pas l'héritier, mais à l'époque, on avait encore sa fierté parmi les grandes familles du pays. Épouser la fille d'un vulgaire marchand de porcelaine, aussi jolie et bien élevée soit-elle, était mal vu de ses parents. Megumi était une femme forte et amoureuse ; elle avait surmonté chaque épreuve qu'on lui avait imposé avec une ténacité digne des plus grands samourais. Il avait bien fallu l'accepter. Lorsque plus tard le frère aîné de Kenshiro était mort sans héritier et que Kenshiro avait dû par conséquent prendre sa place, Megumi était restée fidèlement à ses côtés, solide comme un roc.

Oui, bien des femmes étaient les égales des hommes et même les surpassaient. C'était d'autant plus vrai dans un environnement guerrier tel que celui des clans Honinozuka et Morinozuka. On n'acceptait pas n'importe qui ; homme ou femme, il fallait avoir les reins solides.

C'est pourquoi Kenshiro avait été surpris de voir sur qui son petit-fils avait porté son choix. Takashi avait toujours été un parangon de vertu, un modèle inégalé d'obéissance et de soumission. À croire que plus qu'un humain au caractère bien affirmé, ce corps n'était qu'une marionnette destinée au combat. Seul Mitsukuni avait réussi à émouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant cet enfant si froid et impassible ; Kenshiro désespérait de le voir jamais tomber amoureux. Afin qu'il ne reste pas seul, il l'avait fiancé à une femme convenable qui l'aurait soutenu toute sa vie comme l'avait fait Megumi il y avait si longtemps. Un mariage sans amour et sans histoire ; exactement ce qu'il fallait à Takashi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce qu'il n'épouserait que la femme qu'il avait choisie, une jeune fille pauvre et sans pouvoir du nom de Haruhi Fujioka. Kenshiro avait été si perplexe qu'il avait accepté de la rencontrer sans discuter.

Tout avait été réglé à la minute près, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie enfin dans son kimono de printemps, poupée fragile au milieu de ces soldats aguerris. Cette fille était certes jolie, il n'avait pas à le nier. Elle avait aussi un minimum de tenue et semblait honnête et travailleuse, contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu de la plupart des jeunes filles du lycée Ôran. Takashi aurait-il été un jeune homme ordinaire, Kenshiro aurait accepté son choix sans sourciller.

Mais Takashi était un guerrier et l'héritier d'un empire martial. Leurs ennemis n'hésitaient pas à employer la force face à eux, et le fait que sa fiancée soit une femme frêle et douce n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire. Haruhi Fujioka n'était pas de taille face à ce qui allait lui tomber sur le dos si jamais elle épousait Takashi. Elle n'était même pas capable de soutenir son regard plus d'une minute, qu'aurait-elle fait, pauvre enfant, contre une horde de soldats de la nuit entraînés à tuer ? Takashi avait-il donc perdu la tête, d'attirer une civile sans défense dans cet univers ?

Bien entendu, il y avait aussi l'éventualité que Takashi soit réellement amoureux, et cela plus que le reste effrayait Kenshiro. Cette petite ne survivrait pas longtemps dans son état actuel. Il ne savait que trop bien la douleur de perdre la femme que l'on aimait. Si cela arrivait à Takashi (et il ne doutait pas qu'il éprouve des sentiments envers cette jeune fille, sinon pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour qu'elle soit sa femme ?), Kenshiro était persuadé que cela le détruirait.

— Maître ? fit la voix de Hana, sa fille aînée. Il est l'heure, on va bientôt annoncer le début du premier combat.

— Je viens, répondit-il d'un air solennel. Où sont Takashi et Mitsukuni ?

— Je les ai vus près des vestiaires avec un groupe de jeunes hommes. Apparemment, ce sont des connaissances de leur école.

Kenshiro hocha la tête, mécontent. Ainsi, ils avaient choisi de rester avec ces garçons riches et gâtés de leur club de débauchés. Encore une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Certes, ils étaient jeunes, il fallait bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu... mais hôtes pour femmes ? C'était d'un vulgaire. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que les enfants grandissent aussi vite...

— J'espère seulement qu'ils ne négligeront pas leurs devoirs. Surtout Mitsukuni, il a beaucoup à faire le temps de ce tournoi.

— Je suis sûre que notre jeune chef saura se comporter comme il se doit.

Hana baissait la tête en signe de respect, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence du chef de famille. Kenshiro l'appréciait énormément, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était son héritière. Hana était si dévouée au clan qu'elle avait accepté de remettre son premier enfant afin qu'il soit élevé dans les règles de l'art. Dix-huit ans plus tard, Takashi était devenu un excellent soldat, la fierté du clan ninja Morinozuka.

— Hana, tu as dû apercevoir la fiancée de Takashi.

— En effet. C'est une bien jolie jeune fille.

— Mais ? Qu'as-tu à dire d'autre à son sujet ?

Le regard de sa fille se fit plus troublé.

— Elle m'a l'air bien fragile, à vrai dire... Est-ce qu'elle vraiment est de taille à affronter Shiori Amakusa ?

— Sûrement pas. Elle n'est pas de notre milieu.

— C'est bien ce que je me suis dit en la voyant. Pourtant...

Hana se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Kenshiro attendit patiemment qu'elle eut fini de débattre avec sa conscience. Le sujet devait lui tenir à coeur pour que sa dévouée fille prenne ainsi la parole pour exprimer son opinion.

— Quoi ? Parle, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

— Est-ce bien raisonnable de lui faire subir tout cela ? Je l'ai vue avec Takashi. Ils avaient l'air si... heureux.

Kenshiro se retint de faire une grimace disgracieuse.

— En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

— Eh bien... pardonnez mon impertinence, grand-père, mais... est-ce bien nécessaire ? Je n'avais jamais vu Takashi aussi détendu en présence d'une autre personne que Mitsukuni. Pour une fois que je le vois sourire aussi librement, je crois...

Hana se tut brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être outrepassé ses droits. Kenshiro soupira.

— Nous verrons bien, dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les séparer à tout prix, mais... Son union à Amakusa était censée être une solution parfaite. Et voilà qu'il s'entiche d'une civile pas même fichue de tenir un kunai sans se blesser ?

— Vous n'avez pas protesté lorsque je vous ai amené Akira, dit Hana.

Elle s'excusa immédiatement de son impertinence en tremblant. Kenshiro soupira.

— Ton époux est policier, et cela fait une grande différence. Il sait se défendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Mais cette fillette au regard de biche ? Ne me laisse pas rire.

Il se leva d'un geste vif pour se diriger vers la porte. Hana lui pressa le pas, soumise. Les autres membres influents du clan devaient déjà l'attendre sur l'estrade qui leur avait été spécialement réservée. Cela aurait été inconvenant d'être plus en retard que ne l'exigeait la forme.

— Enfin, on verra bien, soupira-t-il encore une fois. Cette effrontée de Benio Amakusa m'a dit que cette Fujioka avait subi un entraînement intensif durant ce dernier mois. Espérons que ce n'est pas juste de la forfanterie de sa part, comme à son habitude.

Et il sourit, plus impatient qu'il n'osait le dire.

**xxxxx**

Kyôya avait réussi à obtenir une loge personnelle un peu à l'écart, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Haruhi. Tout le monde était là ou presque, à la soutenir et lui souhaiter toute la chance possible. Haruhi sentait son coeur battre très fort et très vite. Hijiri lui avait appris un truc pour vaincre le trac : penser à une boule de nerf qu'elle transpercerait de mille aiguilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégonfle complètement. Plus la boule était grande, plus elle mettait de temps à se défaire, mais une fois que cela était fini on n'avait plus peur. Jusqu'à présent, cela avait très bien marché pour elle.

Sauf que là, la boule avait la taille d'un baobab et lui glissait entre les doigts aussi facilement qu'un morceau de savon humide recouvert de graisse. Haruhi sursauta de terreur lorsque Hijiri posa sa main sur son épaule, et dans sa panique, elle faillit frapper Hikaru avec le kunai qu'elle avait sorti pour couper un fil qui dépassait de sa tenue.

— Fais attention, Haruhi ! s'écria Kaoru en relevant Hikaru. T'as failli éborgner Hikaru !

— Désolée. C'est que... je suis un peu nerveuse...

— C'est compréhensible, dit Kyôya en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

La jeune fille le remercia d'une petite voix et engloutit le liquide en une seule gorgée. Ryoji la prit dans ses bras.

— Mon bébé est devenu grand ! pleura-t-il, bouleversé. Je me souviens, hier encore je lui changeais ses couches, et maintenant elle participe à un tournoi de combat pour obtenir la main de son futur époux...

Il ne put continuer car alors un sanglot plus puissant que les autres lui serra la gorge. Haruhi en soupira de soulagement. Encore un peu, et elle aurait été obligée de l'assommer pour le faire taire. Son père disait de ces choses embarrassantes devant ses amis !

— Où sont Tamaki et Mori ? demanda tout d'un coup Hikaru. Je croyais qu'eux au moins viendraient te souhaiter bonne chance...

— J'ai vu Suô prendre Maître Morinozuka à part pour lui parler, dit Hijiri qui vérifiait une dernière fois les armes de Haruhi.

Les membres du Host Club se dévisagèrent, horrifiés. Hijiri parut perplexe.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tamaki n'est pas très chaud en ce qui concerne les fiançailles de Mori et de Haruhi, expliqua Kaoru. J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore eu une de ses idées farfelues...

— Je vais les chercher, fit Hikaru. Hijiri, vous les avez vus où ?

— Près de la zone rouge.

— Je vais avec toi, dit Kaoru.

— Et moi aussi, ajouta Kyôya. On ne sera pas de trop à trois pour l'arrêter, cet imbécile de roi.

Les trois amis partirent d'un commun accord, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son père et Hijiri. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua enfin l'absence du dernier membre de leur club.

— Où est Honey ?

— Il est le chef de la sécurité aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi il n'aura pas le temps de venir te voir. Il s'en excuse.

— Le chef ?

Hijiri gonfla le torse de suffisance.

— Oui, ce tournoi est un très grand événement mondial. C'est à l'issue de manifestations de ce genre que les grandes familles affermissent leur position dans la sphère guerrière qui protège les puissants de ce monde.

— Kyôya m'a un peu expliqué, dit Ryoji. Beaucoup de gens influents assistent à ce tournoi ou au moins s'informent des résultats. Les vainqueurs seront les plus sollicités pour leurs services de protection ou pour des missions.

— C'est une sorte de campagne de pub géante pour les clans guerriers qui proposent leurs services, si je comprends bien, dit Haruhi avec émerveillement. Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

— Plus de quatre-vingt pour cent de nos contrats sont négociés à l'issue de ces tournois, dit Hijiri avec fierté. Ce n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère. Plusieurs gens influents viennent assister au tournoi, parmi eux des dirigeants de grands pays comme les États-Unis ou la Chine. Si la sécurité fait défaut, cela serait très préjudiciable pour notre image.

Haruhi hocha la tête, impressionnée. Elle était encore mêlée à un événement aux répercutions démesurées pour le reste du monde. Depuis qu'elle était à Ôran et surtout depuis son arrivée au Host Club, ce genre de choses arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Et si jamais elle gagnait ce combat et devenait la femme de Mori, cela serait sans doute pire...

Elle déglutit péniblement. Sa boule de trac avait encore enflé.

**xxxxx**

La salle d'attente était vide, ce qui sembla convenir parfaitement à Tamaki. Il entraîna Mori à l'intérieur et mit le verrou. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la loge de Haruhi, il n'avait dit un mot.

Le visage de Tamaki était si crispé qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était traversé de rides fines mais nettes. Mori préféra attendre qu'il prenne la parole en premier avant d'essayer de savoir pourquoi le président du Host Club l'avait pris à l'écart pour lui parler. Tamaki était souvent si extrême dans ses réactions et sa manière de concevoir le monde ! Mori n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le comprendre, mais il ne l'ignorait pas pour autant (du moins, pas plus que pour les autres). En outre, et cela était plus important que tout le reste, il avait une dette envers son cadet. Tamaki n'était-il pas celui qui avait libéré Mitsukuni de son fardeau, lui laissant entrevoir un avenir plus approprié que celui, rigide et tout en privations, qui l'attendait ?

— Je n'aime pas ça, grogna Tamaki en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Mori. Depuis quand Haruhi et toi êtes aussi proches ?

— Proches ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! hurla Tamaki en expulsant maintes bouffées de vapeur de ses oreilles. Je vous ai vus échanger un bai... un bai...

— Un baiser ?

Tamaki explosa littéralement sur place. Mori jugea plus prudent de se protéger des éclats en allant se réfugier derrière la plante en pot qui décorait (piteusement) la salle. Quelque part, il avait l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'une étoile : la pièce se fit plus sombre, l'air plus froid, et la supernova qu'était Tamaki se désintégra en millions de particules de lumière qui allèrent rejoindre l'espace.

C'était assez impressionnant, en fin de compte, comme à chaque fois que Tamaki se montrait en spectacle.

Mori admirait son ami pour cela, sa capacité à transcrire physiquement ce qu'il ressentait même s'il était trop... expansif pour le commun des mortels. Il en était personnellement incapable, ayant appris très tôt à garder pour lui tout ce qui s'agitait dans son esprit et son coeur : sentiments, émotions, sensations fortes comme simple frustration. Mori était un bon soldat en cela qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de garder la tête froide en situation de crise. Mais ce qui était une force en combat se révélait être un handicap difficilement surmontable quand il interagissait avec les autres. Comment était-il supposé réagir devant un ami en pleurs ou quand la femme qu'il aimait lui disait qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi ?

— Je te l'interdit ! cria Tamaki une fois qu'il eut fini sa démonstration. Haruhi est ma fille, tu n'as pas le droit ! Sale mâle ! Animal ! Séducteur !

Mori ne savait pas comment répondre. À quoi lui servaient toutes ces années d'entraînement intensif, toutes ces séances de combat auprès de professeurs compétents, si cela ne pouvait même pas l'aider à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Comment dire à Tamaki qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Haruhi, qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de la voir pleurer ? Qu'il donnerait sa vie pour être sûr de son bonheur ?

Son corps entier était crispé ; il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, tant il était nerveux. Tamaki lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu avoues, mécréant ?

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Puis la voix de Kyôya retentit.

— Tu es là, Tamaki ?

Tamaki paniqua.

— Non !

Le sol se mit à trembler. Mori agrippa Tamaki pour le protéger de son corps, et il fit bien puisque la seconde d'après le mur qui les séparait de Kyôya s'écroula en projetant des gravas autour d'eux. Une pierre le toucha de plein fouet à l'épaule, déchirant sa tenue et laissant une entaille assez profonde de laquelle coulait une quantité non négligeable de sang. Tamaki ouvrit de gros yeux ronds en voyant cela.

— Mori...

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, mais toi tu saignes !

Mori le lâcha pour inspecter sa blessure. Ce n'était pas bien grave, heureusement ; rien qu'il ne soit en mesure de faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Les yeux de Tamaki s'emburent néanmoins de larmes et il se précipita vers Kyôya en hurlant.

— Ah, maman, Mori est blessé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, on va peut-être lui amputer le bras ! Aaaaaahhh !!!

Les jumeaux Hitachiin apparurent au détour du mur détruit, habillé chacun d'un casque et d'une tenue de mineur et avec à leur bras une pioche. Ils firent une grimace malicieuse en tapant des mains.

— Ah, on a retrouvé le roi et le chevalier ! firent-ils en choeur.

— Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Mori va mourir !

— Je vais bien, intervint Mori.

— Désolé pour l'entrée un peu expéditive, dit Kyôya, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins ça pour calmer Tamaki. Quoique maintenant, il faut quand même le calmer mais pas pour la même raison...

Mori hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Tamaki continuait de s'agiter comme un fou, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'un de ses enfants allait perdre la vie si l'on ne faisait rien. À la fin, Mori le prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de courir partout et le souleva au-dessus du sol sans le moindre effort. Cela parut faire son effet : Tamaki se tut et le fixa de ses grands yeux humides.

— Je vais bien, répéta Mori.

— Vraiment ? fit Tamaki d'une petite voix.

— Oui.

L'un des jumeaux se mit à rire.

— Hé, papa a beau être gaga de sa fille, il aime tous ses enfants !

Mori vit Kyôya faire un sourire en coin, comme cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il observait de loin les membres du club dans l'un de leurs jeux. Un sourire tendre et protecteur ; un sourire semblable à celui d'une mère en train de regarder ses enfants. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit vaguement coupable en reposant Tamaki à terre.

— Calmé ? demanda Kyôya.

Tamaki fit une moue boudeuse. Mori se rappela soudain de ce qui s'était passé lors de son arrivée au stade ; de sa réaction indignée lorsque Kyôya avait demandé la main du père de Haruhi... et cela le remplit de tristesse. Il fit un pas en avant.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en se mettant à genoux et en s'inclinant en signe de soumission. Je ne voulais trahir ou blesser personne.

Quatre têtes surprises se tournèrent en sa direction. Mori baissa les yeux.

— J'ai agi en égoïste, je le sais, mais...

Tamaki se penchait vers lui pour tenter de le remettre debout, l'air troublé. Mori évita son regard.

— Je l'aime, continua-t-il avec toute la ferveur dont il pouvait être capable. J'aime Haruhi. Je veux la rendre heureuse.

Les mains de Tamaki se crispèrent dans les airs. Pendant une minute, il y eut un silence pesant. Mori était persuadé de vivre ses derniers instants. Protecteur comme l'était Tamaki envers Haruhi, il allait sans doute le tuer, aidé par les jumeaux et peut-être même Kyôya. Après tout, cette déclaration était lourde de conséquences pour l'avenir du club. Mori accepta son destin avec courage.

— Tu es sérieux ? fit soudain la voix de Tamaki, aussi froide qu'un bloc de glace.

— Oui, dit Mori sans une once d'hésitation.

Un soupir ; Mori leva les yeux pour affronter son sort. La main de Tamaki le releva doucement, et il eut la surprise de voir que son ami le regardait gravement. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de meurtre dans son regard. Juste une sorte de résignation triste.

— Alors tu étais sérieux, fit-il d'une voix effacée. Et je suppose que Haruhi aussi, sinon je la vois mal continuer cette mascarade. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, non ?

— Pas du tout, fit Hikaru. Notre Haruhi a plutôt tendance à fuir les responsabilités de ce type, sauf si elle y gagne quelque chose. Ou si son coeur a déjà décidé pour sa raison. C'est rare, hein ?

— Mais pas autant que de la voir amoureuse, dit à son tour Kaoru. Ou de voir Mori s'intéresser à une autre personne que Honey.

Tamaki soupira.

— Vous le saviez tous, alors ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

— Parce qu'il valait mieux que tu le voies par toi-même, dit Kyôya en lui mettant une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Et Mori aussi en avait besoin, je crois.

— Ah.

La tension était retombée d'un coup. Mori ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il fut néanmoins extrêmement rassuré de voir que tout le monde avait pris sa déclaration avec calme, en fin de compte. Était-ce la preuve que ses amis acceptaient sa relation avec Haruhi ? Kaoru s'approcha de lui et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Qui aurait pu croire que de nous tous, c'est toi qui sortirais du carrosse avec Haruhi ? Bien joué, Mori. Tu l'as méritée.

— Quoi ?

Mori vit les autres sortir de la pièce un à un, Kyôya en premier. Tamaki s'attarda bien un peu pour lui lancer un dernier regard pensif, mais un cri de Kyôya le rappela à l'ordre. Il s'en alla sans un mot.

— Fais de ton mieux, dit Kaoru en partant à son tour.

Mori resta seul au milieu des décombres. Il essaya vainement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas mort ; mieux, Tamaki n'avait pas eu l'air fâché même s'il n'était pas aussi heureux que d'habitude. Il avait donc donné sa bénédiction ?

Toute la tension que Mori avait accumulée durant ces dernières semaines remonta enfin en lui : il éclata de rire. Cela sembla durer une éternité, mais lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentit plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, plus déterminé aussi. Haruhi l'attendait. Il allait la rejoindre et tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

N'en avait-il pas fait le serment ?

**xxxxx**

Mitsukuni vérifia une dernière fois la tenue de ses troupes, les emplacements stratégiques à surveiller, la position des forces d'élite et celle des hommes d'État et autres gros pontes économiques qu'ils devaient protéger. Rien à signaler d'inhabituel ; le stade semblait aussi calme qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Si seulement cela pouvait rester comme ça de tout le tournoi...

Il regarda sa tenue austère, les expressions fermées de ses hommes, sa posture rigide. Quelle galère ! Mitsukuni avait promis de faire preuve de sérieux pour cette mission-ci, mais cela lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Il avait même dû laisser M. Lapinou au vestiaire, si ce n'était pas du sacrifice ça ! Mais il le fallait. C'était le dernier service que lui demandait sa famille avant qu'il n'en prenne la tête ; à la fin de ce tournoi, il pourrait enfin se conduire comme bon lui semble. Manger des gâteaux à longueur de journée (même s'il le faisait déjà), câliner tout ce qui passait à portée de main, être lui-même devant tout le monde. Les choses mignonnes et sucrées, c'était quand même ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

Il s'en fallut de peu que Mitsukuni ne reprenne ses mimiques habituelles, à grand renfort de fleurs roses et d'effets lumineux. Il se ressaisit en hâte en remarquant les mines ahuries de ses hommes, et toussa d'un air sévère pour faire bonne mesure. Les regards perplexes cessèrent aussitôt. Un soldat vint lui remettre une missive urgent ; des informations venant du centre radio, de toute évidence. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit puis embrasa le bout de papier avec une technique mineure de Katon.

— Le président des États-Unis arrivera d'ici une heure sur Air Force One avec sa garde personnelle, dit-il avec force. D'ici-là, je veux qu'il y ait un homme à chaque recoin du stade. Faites en sorte de l'estrade soit sécurisée par trois champs de force supplémentaires. Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Takashi Morinozuka.

Ses hommes agirent en conséquence ; pas un geste superflu, pas un mot de trop ne furent échangés. Takashi arriva à peine une minute plus tard, précédé par le même homme qui avait apporté le message. Il était encore en tenue d'entraînement ; sa manche gauche était déchirée et son épaule éraflée. Mitsukuni fronça les sourcils.

— Tu saignes, dit-il sur un ton cassant. N'oublie pas de dissimuler ça avant de te mettre en position.

Takashi hocha la tête sans s'émouvoir.

— Tu prendras la tête de l'équipe « Fleur de cerisier » qui doit protéger les candidates, continua Mitsukuni. Tu connais la procédure, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je développe ça avec toi. Bonne chance, soldat.

Takashi acquiesça de nouveau, et tout fut dit. Du moins, c'est que Mitsukuni croyait ; mais Takashi ne bougeait pas. Il finit par dire, d'une voix si faible que son supérieur dut dresser l'oreille pour l'entendre :

— J'ai la bénédiction de Tamaki.

Et il s'en fut accomplir sa mission sans un regard en arrière.

Mitsukuni fut d'excellente humeur de toute la journée.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi serra fort la trousse de soin que lui avait offert Mori avant de partir en coup de vent suite à un appel de Honey. À ses côtés, ses amis du Host Club l'encourageaient de vive voix, y compris Tamaki dont l'entrain habituel était mystérieusement revenu. Elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances de ce brusque revirement ; que s'était-il donc passé durant ces vingt minutes où il s'était absenté avec Mori ? Même son fiancé paraissait plus confiant, plus entreprenant aussi. Ne l'avait-il pas embrassée devant tout le monde avant de partir ? Tamaki avait poussé un petit cri étouffé et était devenu tout vert, mais il n'avait pas bondi de rage, n'avait rien dit qui puisse leur faire comprendre son désaccord.

— Tamaki ? Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Son ami prit une expression niaise.

— Haruhi, tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? C'est trop mignon !

— C'est normal, non ? Tu n'as rien dit quand Mori m'a... frôlé les lèvres.

Tamaki pâlit.

— Ah ?

— Tamaki a ouvert les yeux sur la situation actuelle, dirons-nous, intervint Kyôya. Dans son intérêt et dans le tien aussi.

— Vous l'avez menacé ?

— Non, il a juste compris par lui-même.

Haruhi ouvrit de gros yeux.

— C'est possible, ça ?

— Haruhi, tu es méchante ! s'écria Tamaki, les yeux emplis de larmes. J'ai une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne !

— Quand on met la moyenne au niveau des chimpanzés, peut-être, dit Hikaru en ricanant.

— Et encore, c'est une insulte pour les chimpanzés que de dire ça, renchérit Kaoru.

Tamaki devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et alla pleurer dans un coin, tandis que les jumeaux regardaient ailleurs. Haruhi fit une grimace contrariée.

— Je suis d'accord, c'était méchant, même pour vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

En temps normal, Hikaru et Kaoru faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils plaisantaient, au moins aux personnes extérieures. Là, point de leur usuel ton badin ou de l'éclat malicieux de leurs yeux ; ils avaient été sciemment cruels. Hikaru se mit à bouder tandis que Kaoru baissait les yeux d'un air triste. Irritée et inquiète, Haruhi se tourna vers Kyôya.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, Kyôya ?

— Je l'ignore. Ils étaient comme ça en revenant. Kaoru a fait une drôle de remarque aussi...

— Une remarque ?

— À propos d'un carrosse et de Mori et toi. Je n'ai pas bien compris, à vrai dire.

— Et Tamaki ?

— Il essaie juste de se faire à l'idée que tu es maintenant à Mori. Rien de grave. Il vient de donner sa fille, c'est normal.

— « Donner sa fille » ? Eh bien...

Passe pour Tamaki, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'attitude des jumeaux. Comme si Haruhi avait besoin de ça en ce moment ! Kaoru s'aperçut de son trouble et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour Hikaru et moi, dit-il de telle sorte que son frère ne l'entende pas. On est en crise en ce moment, mais on résoudra bien ce problème par nous-même. Il faut juste que tu penses à ton combat contre Shiori.

— C'est bien joli de me dire ça, mais forcément que je vais m'inquiéter...

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'assure. Dis-toi que tu seras plus en mesure de nous aider si tu gagnes.

— En quoi cela vous aiderait-il ? fit-elle, surprise.

— Fais-moi confiance, cela résoudrait bien des problèmes.

— Et si je perds ?

— Là on a un problème.

Haruhi gémit.

— Super, comme si j'avais déjà pas assez le trac comme ça...

Hirjiri apparut soudain au pas de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres qui fut vite effacé quand il vit l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la loge. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et s'adressa à Haruhi.

— C'est l'heure d'y aller.

Haruhi oublia aussitôt les jumeaux Hitachiin et le reste.

Elle avait un combat à gagner coûte que coûte.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pfuu... ça se voit que « Raison et sentiments » n'est pas ma saga-phare, vu le peu de détails que je mets dans les descriptions. Peux mieux faire, mais sais pas comment et avec quoi. N'empêche, je trouve ça un peu vide. Ça tient sans doute au fait que l'anime d'_Ouran_ est très visuel, notamment dans les gags qui le parsèment. Rendre ça à l'écrit paraît... futile. En plus, il y avait beaucoup d'introspection dans ce chapitre. Espérons que ça ira mieux avec les chapitres suivants...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, _**Het**__**MoriXHaruhi**_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
J'ai pris la liberté de renommer certaines choses, n'ayant pas de traduction françaises sous la main. Le lapin en peluche de Honey s'appelle donc « Lapinou » ici. Je changerais à l'occasion s'il y a un jour une VF.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **La suite, enfin ! Je pense finir cette fic avant la fin de l'été et rajouter au moins deux oneshots qui se passent dans cet univers (l'un se déroulera en parallèle aux événements de cette histoire tandis que l'autre se passera un peu plus tard, et ce sera du shounen-ai).

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Tout l'entraînement qu'avait subi Haruhi ne l'avait pas préparée à ça.

Dix minutes plus tôt, elle était entrée dans le stade sous les cris d'encouragement de ses amis. Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer, et elle avait senti ses genoux trembler sous l'assaut des milliers de paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient avec attention. L'arbitre, un homme ventripotent au look de présentateur d'émission de variétés, avait hurlé son nom au micro suivi par celui de Shiori. Haruhi avait attendu, l'estomac dans les talons, qu'il leur demande de s'approcher l'une en face de l'autre. Il les avait fait se saluer, puis après un bref rappel des règles (à savoir que tous les coups étaient permis mais que la mort de l'une des participantes entraînait immédiatement la disqualification de son adversaire), il les avait enjointes à commencer.

Haruhi s'était à peine mise sur ses gardes que déjà Shiori attaquait. Rien de bien sérieux au départ, juste quelques coups échangés en vue de tester l'ennemi. Shiori était méthodique dans chacun de ses gestes : pas un mouvement n'était perdu, pas un pas de travers pour montrer une ouverture à Haruhi. La parfaite combattante au corps à corps. En outre, Haruhi n'ignorait pas que son adversaire avait à son avantage une capacité spéciale ; cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, d'après ce que lui avait dit Hijiri. Le clan Amakusa gardait jalousement ce secret et personne à ce jour n'était resté en vie suffisamment longtemps pour en témoigner.

Tout alla pour le mieux jusqu'à l'explosion.

Elle les avait pris par surprise, alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes filles. Haruhi était occupée à esquiver une série de coups violents de Shiori. Elle sentait qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à passer aux armes blanches ; elle était prête à faire face à une pluie de shuriken en les bloquant avec un mur de terre si besoin était. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'attaque la plus violente viendrait non pas de son adversaire mais d'un des bancs de touche sur lequel se trouvait installé un des arbitres et son panier-repas.

Tout se passa trop vite pour que des yeux normaux puissent voir la scène, mais l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits pour elle. Haruhi aperçut comme dans un songe le panier-repas de l'arbitre exploser alors qu'elle regardait en direction de Shiori (par un concours de circonstances il se trouvait juste derrière l'autre kunoichi), le pauvre homme fut éparpillé en morceaux divers sur tout le terrain. Shiori, touchée au dos, avait protégé sans le vouloir Haruhi bien qu'elle eut l'impression d'avoir les tympans crevés par le bruit de la détonation ; au moins son corps était à peu près sauf. Elle se leva le plus vite possible tandis que la foule se mettait à paniquer autour d'elle. Un attentat ? Comment cela était-ce même possible, dans ce lieu surprotégé ?

Vite, elle alla voir comment allait Shiori. La jeune fille était inconsciente, son dos atrocement brûlé. Un examen rapide la rassura : elle respirait encore, quoique faiblement. Haruhi chercha des yeux des alliés, mais la fumée épaisse provoquée par l'explosion l'empêcha de rien voir. Elle était étrange, d'ailleurs, cette fumée : blanche avec une pointe acide dans son odeur. Un gaz quelconque ? Haruhi sortit le mouchoir aux fibres spéciales que lui avait remis Hijiri à la dernière minute et l'attacha de manière à ce qu'il couvre son nez et sa bouche. Son instructeur le lui avait donné au cas où Shiori emploierait du gaz ou d'autres substances chimiques sur elle ; on n'était jamais trop prudent. Si elle avait su que cela lui serait utile pour une autre raison que son combat contre Shiori...

Ses yeux lui piquaient plus que d'ordinaire quand ils étaient en contact avec de la fumée ; Haruhi jugea plus prudent de les fermer au cas où le poison agirait aussi sur eux. Elle n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien. C'était loin d'être une situation idéale.

Un mouvement dans l'air ; on s'agitait à sa gauche. Plusieurs personnes se battaient violemment ; un corps lourd tomba à terre. Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds. C'était la solution ! Sans attendre, Haruhi se concentra. La terre était son élément ; elle avait aussi une affinité légère avec l'air, pas assez pour pouvoir le manipuler mais c'était suffisant pour repérer le moindre mouvement brusque dans un périmètre immédiat de cinq à dix mètres.

Il fallait mettre Shiori à l'abri. Dans son état, elle n'était pas capable de se protéger au cas où elle se verrait prise entre deux feux. Haruhi la souleva avec difficulté en veillant à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Pas le temps de lui donner les premiers soins sans attirer l'attention d'un ennemi. Elle la mit sur son dos et partit d'un pas prudent en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être le portail par lequel elle était arrivée.

Le plus important était de se sauver avec son fardeau. Haruhi n'était pas assez arrogante pour se dire qu'elle pouvait se lancer dans la bataille avec son peu d'expérience et son handicap. Rester en vie, c'était déjà pas mal au vu des circonstances ; inutile de jouer les héros ratés. Elle gênerait plus les véritables professionnels qu'autre chose.

Une aura hostile s'approchait d'elle. Haruhi sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre et se hâta. Deux pas plus loin, l'air vibra devant elle, et pas de manière rassurante : la marque d'une arme massive que l'on abattait d'un coup. Elle recula d'un mouvement vif, et elle fit bien puisque l'instant d'après le sol vibra sous l'assaut de l'arme de l'ennemi, projetant des mottes de terre un peu partout. Elle ne voyait pas le trou qu'il avait fait, mais il devait être conséquent. Un homme, sûrement : il était grand et large et manipulait une arme gigantesque. Haruhi n'arrivait pas à déterminer sa nature exacte : peut-être une hache ou une massue, mais pas une faucille ou une épée. Elle était trop compacte.

L'homme bougea encore une fois, sans doute pour aller se cacher dans le brouillard. Haruhi déglutit. Au moins, elle avait cet avantage de savoir où il se trouvait malgré le manque de visibilité. Ce n'était pas très détaillé mais elle pourrait survivre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la sauver... du moins elle l'espérait. Dans son état, sourde et aveugle et avec un fardeau au moins aussi lourd qu'elle sur les épaules, elle ne ferait pas long feu. Surtout si son adversaire était comme elle le pensait un guerrier chevronné. Ce n'était pas bien dur de la surpasser sur ce point, avec son simple mois d'expérience dans le domaine du combat.

Une main chaude se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Haruhi hurla en brandissant son kunai. Aucune attaque de la part de cette personne ; la main se voulait rassurante. Un allié ? Haruhi se concentra, mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Lui parlait-elle, faisait-il des signes ? Elle était incapable de le savoir. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

— Je n'entends rien ! réussit-elle à dire, pas trop fort au cas où ils seraient entourés d'ennemis. Qui est là ?

On la tira d'un côté, et elle fut bien obligée de suivre. C'était sa meilleure chance dans ces conditions. Où se trouvait son agresseur, celui avec l'arme massive ? Avait-il été tué par cette personne ?

Bientôt, l'air se fit moins épais, les vibrations plus importantes. Haruhi avait encore Shiori sur ses épaules ; elle était assez fière d'avoir pu la porter jusque-là sans trébucher une seule fois. La personne à ses côtés lui tenait toujours le bras, bien qu'il lui arrivât de la lâcher de temps à autre pour se battre, apparemment. Mais elle revenait sans cesse auprès d'elle et la guidait.

Encore quelques pas, et Haruhi sentit la présence de nombreuses personnes autour d'elle. La terre avait fait place au béton, le vent était moins fort. On attrapa Shiori pour la descendre de son dos. Une autre personne l'emmena jusqu'à un banc où elle fut installée, puis on lui mit entre les mains une serviette humide. Haruhi s'en servit pour s'essuyer le visage et les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle vit après avoir ajusté sa vision fut le visage inquiet d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts qui lui donnaient l'air d'un homme. Haruhi eut une impression de familiarité, pourtant elle était bien certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue... La femme bougea ses lèvres. Haruhi secoua la tête tout en plaquant ses mains devant ses oreilles.

— Désolée, je n'entends rien.

La femme hocha la tête d'un air grave. Haruhi chercha Shiori des yeux. Elle se trouvait allongée sur un brancard un peu plus loin. Une équipe de médecins et d'infirmières s'agitait dans tous les sens, naviguant de la jeune fille à d'autres lits de camp sommaires. Ils avaient fort à faire : Haruhi remarqua une vingtaine de blessés rien que dans ce coin. Ils se trouvaient apparemment dans une loge à l'intérieur du stade. Le combat devait continuer puisque des gens n'arrêtaient pas de sortir et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Un coussin lui fut mis entre les mains ; Haruhi regarda son vis-à-vis d'un air hébété. La femme lui indiqua qu'elle devait l'utiliser pour dormir.

— Non, fit faiblement Haruhi. Je dois trouver mes amis.

La femme secoua la tête. Haruhi voulut protester à nouveau mais elle sentit alors une pression sur sa nuque.

Elle perdit connaissance.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji pensait devenir dingue. Deux heures ! C'était le temps qu'il avait passé sans nouvelles de Haruhi. Sa fille chérie avait brusquement disparu sans laisser de traces, après cet attentat stupide qui avait causé une agitation terrible durant le tournoi. Comme si son bébé avait besoin de cela alors qu'elle disputait un match important qui allait déterminer de son avenir ! Ryoji avait été là, en train de la regarder anxieusement se battre, puis il y avait eu cette explosion, des cris, la panique, et tout s'était emmêlé... Il s'était retrouvé assailli par le brouillard, il avait perdu de vue ses amis et son cher Kyôya. Kyôya qui l'avait retrouvé dix minutes plus tard et l'avait emmené en lieu sûr malgré ses protestations. Ils avaient été placés avec d'autres civils dans une salle gardée par des ninja armés jusqu'aux dents, à attendre qu'on leur permette de sortir. Nulle trace des autres garçons du Host Club ; ils s'étaient égarés eux aussi.

— Aaargh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? se plaignit-il pour la énième fois. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ?

— Pas avant qu'on ne reçoive le feu vert de Honey, répéta Kyôya. C'est trop dangereux tant qu'on n'est pas sûr que tous les ennemis ont été neutralisés.

— Et pendant ce temps, Haruhi est toute seule là-dehors ! Elle doit être effrayée, ma pauvre chérie !

— Je doute que ce soit le cas, le rassura son amant. La connaissant, elle a dû se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. Elle est intelligente, elle n'ira pas se lancer dans ce type de combat toute seule.

— Mais si on l'avait attaquée ? Elle était à côté de l'explosion ! Mon Dieu, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a été touchée ? Il faut que j'aille voir !

Kyôya le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir. Ryoji se débattit en hurlant.

— Laisse-moi ! Je dois aller sauver mon bébé !

— Et te faire tuer par-dessus le marché ? cria à son tour Kyôya. Pas question !

— Mais Haruhi...

— A à sa disposition des dizaines de ninja alliés qui l'aideront ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûr que Mori doit remuer ciel et terre pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve !

— Je...

— S'il-te-plaît, fit son amant d'une voix fatiguée. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie inutilement.

— Ce n'est pas inutilement.

— Ça le sera si tu te fais tuer.

Ryoji secoua la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas ! Haruhi est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Comment peux-tu me demander de rester là sans rien faire alors que je ne sais même pas si elle est en sécurité ?

— Plus chère que moi ? chuchota Kyôya.

— Quoi ?

— Plus chère que moi ?

— Ce n'est pas comparable !

Kyôya baissa les yeux, soupira. Son étreinte se fit moins ferme ; Ryoji quitta ses bras et se planta droit devant lui, l'air sévère.

— Si tu veux me mettre au pied du mur pour me demander de choisir entre Haruhi et toi...

— Non ! fit précipitamment Kyôya.

Il détourna les yeux.

— Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de penser que je suis plus important que Haruhi...

Pour la peine, Ryoji lui donna une claque retentissante. Kyôya se massa la joue, interloqué, tandis que Ryoji le serrait d'un air possessif.

— Imbécile ! s'écria-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Ce n'est pas comparable ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Kyôya fit une grimace, sembla hésiter, puis :

— Je suis désolé, fit-il comme à contrecoeur. Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste...

— Je sais, soupira Ryoji, je sais. C'est ma fille et tu es l'homme que j'aime ; que veux-tu de plus ?

— Elle va bien. J'en suis certain. Si tu sors alors qu'il y a encore du danger et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

— Je sais, le coupa Ryoji. Je sais.

Et il le serra dans ses bras.

**xxxxx**

Si Kaoru se concentrait assez, il pouvait presque entendre le gémissement des ressorts de son lit de camp au milieu des râles des blessés. Pas de quoi être fier mais au moins ça l'occupait assez pour se sortir de l'esprit que l'homme qui se trouvait dans le lit d'à côté avait les jambes tranchées net par... En fait, il ne savait pas trop par quoi et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Le pauvre homme avait hurlé comme un dément quand on lui avait cautérisé ses blessures à la sauvette ; Kaoru se souviendrait de la scène jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était persuadé. Et si par miracle il arrivait à oublier, son cerveau se ferait sans doute un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler dans ses cauchemars.

— Kaoru ? fit la voix distante de Hijiri. Tu vas bien ?

Kaoru s'accrocha à lui.

— Hijiri ! Tu as trouvé Hikaru et les autres ?

— Désolé, fit son ami avec une moue d'excuse. Je reviens juste des autres salles. Ôtori est avec Ryoji Fujioka dans la salle des blessés légers, Haruhi a apparemment été prise en charge par la famille Morinozuka, elle va bien. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Tamaki ou de Hikaru.

— Oh.

— Comment va ta jambe ?

— Mieux que celles de mon voisin, soupira Kaoru. C'est un miracle que je n'aie eu qu'une jambe cassée. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas mis avec les blessés légers ? Je suis sûr que le lit que j'occupe serait plus utile à un autre que moi.

— Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres salles, désolé. Et quand je t'ai ramassé, tu avais l'air en plus piteux état.

— J'espère seulement que Hikaru et le roi vont bien...

Hijiri posa sa main sur la sienne. Kaoru éclata en sanglots, le corps parcouru de spasmes nerveux. Hijiri semblait hésiter : allait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? Se contenter de lui donner une tape rassurante sur le dos ? Kaoru l'attira à lui, colla sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

Et y resta.

**xxxxx**

Takashi savait par instinct quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sens du combat était tellement implanté en lui que le moindre signe d'hostilité, la plus petite indication qu'une personne près de lui était sur le point d'attaquer le faisait réagir au quart de tour. Bien entendu, cela aurait pu être expliqué par le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un stade plein à craquer de soldats et de gardes armés, observant un combat qui avait pour l'un des adversaires sa petite amie actuelle, Haruhi Fujioka. Cela pouvait être une simple paranoïa, un sursaut d'angoisse provoqué par la peur de perdre Haruhi.

Et pourtant. Cette signature-là était différente des autres, plus... agressive. Il avait complètement exclu les auras de Haruhi et de Shiori ; c'était leur rôle que de se battre. Les soldats postés un peu partout avaient un statut défensif, pas offensif. Malgré cela, il sentait un souffle pernicieux planer dans l'air, comme une promesse de meurtre...

Son unité et lui étaient postés tout près du terrain de combat, surveillant les environs immédiats des candidates. Une sorte de protection rapprochée discrète ; exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour rester auprès de Haruhi. Il remercia intérieurement Mitsukuni de la faveur qu'il lui avait faite. Il fallait qu'il pense à lui acheter un gros gâteau en rentrant.

La première vague surgit juste après l'explosion. Takashi avait les yeux rivés sur Haruhi quand cela arriva ; il s'attendait à une opération subtile, peut-être un enlèvement éventuel, pas quelque chose d'aussi grossier qu'un attentat à la bombe. L'explosion balaya une partie du stade et tua les personnes les plus proches. Il vit Shiori tomber à terre, le dos ensanglanté, Haruhi la suivant de près. Un épais nuage de fumée blanche toxique la cacha à ses yeux. Il voulut se précipiter vers elle pour la secourir.

La sensation désagréable d'un danger se dirigeant vers lui à toute vitesse détourna son attention. L'homme qui l'avait emmené à Mitsukuni, un ninja au physique de catcheur, lui avait lancé une bonne cinquantaine de shuriken en même temps. Il les para d'un mouvement ample de son katana avant de contre-attaquer avec. Son adversaire s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Un traître ! Takashi jura entre les dents, comme cela lui arrivait quelquefois dans ce genre de mission. Il ne disait jamais mot en temps ordinaire, mais les situations de crise avaient tendance à le faire agir un peu différemment. Une partie de ses hommes était à terre, sans doute prise par surprise par ce traître ; il ne voyait pas les autres. S'étaient-ils dispersés avec la fumée ? Il tenta de contacter Mitsukuni, mais se rendit compte avec irritation que leurs radios ne marchaient pas. Sabotées, sans doute. Toute cette opération avait été soigneusement préparée. Ce ne pouvait pas être le fait d'un seul homme ; ils étaient plusieurs dans leurs rangs à les avoir bernés de cette manière.

Une troupe de soldats ennemis se jetèrent sur lui en sortant du sol. Takashi bloqua diverses parties de leur corps à l'aide d'une technique de Doton et leur trancha assez de membres pour les immobiliser sans que cela les draine de tout leur sang (du moins pas avant deux bonnes heures. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait fini d'ici-là). Pas la peine de les tuer ; il voulait savoir pour qui ils travaillaient et quels étaient leurs complices. Il connaissait chacun des hommes de leur équipe pour avoir passé les derniers jours à lire leurs dossiers ; il aurait pu les réciter par coeur, à présent.

Priant pour que ses amis soient en sécurité, il se lança au combat avec la rage d'un animal acculé.

**xxxxx**

Mitsukuni n'en croyait pas ses sens. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que la situation lui échappe aussi rapidement ? Cette explosion était ridicule ; elle n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Il avait tout vérifié lui-même, et ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir par manque de temps, il l'avait confié à des hommes de confiance qui travaillaient pour le clan depuis des années. Cela aurait dû être parfait.

Pourtant, force était de constater que c'était loin d'être le cas. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués, la fumée envahissait tout et semblait les couper du monde réel. Aucun moyen de communication ne marchait ; ça puait le sabotage à plein nez. Plusieurs des hommes qu'il tenta de contacter par des moyens moins conventionnels ne lui répondirent pas ; soit ils étaient tous dans la mèche, soit ils avaient été neutralisés à son insu. Toute cette histoire avait un arrière-goût d'échec qui déplaisait fortement à Mitsukuni. Il espérait seulement que ses amis n'auraient pas à en pâtir.

Trois hommes eurent la mauvaise idée de l'attaquer en groupe en surgissant du brouillard : Mitsukuni les mit à terre en quelques coups bien placés et poussa même le vice jusqu'à briser le cou de celui qui se montrait le moins enclin à rester inconscient. Ils portaient chacun des masques à gaz, sans doute pour se protéger des propriétés de cette étrange fumée. Mitsukuni s'empara de l'un d'eux et le mit. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il était encerclé. Ses ennemis se servaient du brouillard pour se dissimuler à sa vue, mais cela était bien insuffisant pour qu'ils puissent le prendre par surprise. Il fit un large sourire.

— Tsk tsk, fit-il d'une voix joviale, ce n'est pas bien de tricher !

La première vague d'assaillants ne se fit pas attendre. Mitsukuni sortit deux de ses meilleurs kunai et bondit.

**xxxxx**

Tamaki n'avait rien trouvé de mieux lorsque l'explosion avait surpris tout le monde que de s'évanouir dans les bras de Hikaru. Dans la panique, il n'avait même pas pu voir où se trouvait Kaoru : le brouillard les éloigna l'un de l'autre aussi sûrement que le mouvement de foule qui s'ensuivit. Hikaru avait envie de pleurer. Où étaient les autres ? Où était Kaoru ? Et cet imbécile de roi qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui !

Hikaru se plaqua à terre en entendant des cris furieux autour de lui, suivis de bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent en provoquant des étincelles. Le brouillard se fit plus épais, il avait l'impression d'étouffer... impression qui diminua un peu une fois qu'il eut la tête quasiment contre le sol. La fumée était plus légère ; c'était tant mieux pour lui. Tamaki n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Que faire ? Se diriger en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment qu'il pouvait apercevoir à quelques mètres devant lui ? Aller chercher Kaoru ? On se battait de manière assez violente ; et si jamais Kaoru se trouvait mêlé à leurs combats...

Soudain, une poigne puissante souleva les deux garçons de terre. Hikaru hurla, voulut frapper son agresseur ; on lui immobilisa les bras. Tamaki lui fut enlevé.

— Du calme, mon mignon, fit une voix abominable aux relents de sake. Reste tranquille ou je te tords le cou et celui de ton copain avec.

Celui qui le tenait avait une allure de clochard et des cheveux hirsutes ; Hikaru crut d'abord avoir affaire à un ours jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les faucilles qu'il avait à la ceinture. Il ricana en voyant l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Hikaru.

— Quoi, tu me trouves pas assez joli pour toi, mon mignon ? Dommage pour toi.

— Les jeunes, ils ont aucun goût de nos jours, fit l'homme qui tenait Tamaki.

Il ne valait pas mieux que son compagnon : maigre, très grand, il faisait l'effet d'une brindille habillée d'un sac en toile. Hikaru eut un mouvement de révulsion en voyant qu'il avait mis sa main sous le pull que portait Tamaki.

— Pas touche, espèce de pervers ! s'écria-t-il.

— Ah là là, aucun respect aussi. À ton âge, mon garçon, je savais parler à mes aînés.

— Lâchez-le, fit Hikaru d'un air pincé. Sale brute !

— Oh, le résultat malheureux des heures passées sous terre à attendre le moment propice, je le crains.

Il avait beau avoir une apparence répugnante, cet homme avait une voix intelligente et des propos cohérents. Trop cohérents ; Hikaru aurait voulu pouvoir suivre son instinct et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Une rage folle lui tordait le ventre.

— Faites-lui le moindre mal, et je vous découpe en rondelles que je fais bouffer à mes poissons rouges.

L'homme sourit.

— Ah vraiment ?

Ce fut les derniers mots que Hikaru entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pourquoi, pourquoi à chaque fois que je crois avoir fini je trouve toujours le moyen de rallonger l'histoire ? L'attaque-surprise était une surprise pour moi aussi. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen de sauver tout le monde et de finir cette fic.

Merci pour votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :** Euh... d'habitude je mets des trucs genre Yaoi ou quoi mais là... je vais quand même pas avertir pour du Het ? Bah y'aura sans doute un peu de **_Shounen Ai _**aussi, on verra bien...  
Donc, _**Het**__**MoriXHaruhi**_. Voilà, je l'ai dit.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**  
**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Après deux semaines et demi passées avec les pires instructeurs qu'elle avait pu rencontrer de toute son existence, Haruhi avait bien appris sa leçon, à savoir qu'il fallait se montrer apte à parer à toute éventualité dès le réveil. C'est pourquoi son premier réflexe en ouvrant les yeux fut de bondir sur ses pieds, le corps tendu comme pour un combat. Son esprit se souvint des événements du tournoi ; elle se savait vulnérable, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué, s'attendant au pire. Où était-elle, où étaient ses amis ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Shiori ?

Une pièce calme et sobre, un futon confortable : elle se trouvait dans une chambre au style japonais traditionnel. On lui avait mis un yukata rose clair durant son sommeil. Ses blessures étaient pansées et elle était propre et fraîche quoiqu'un peu endolorie à certains endroits. Aucune trace du stade ou d'un quelconque ennemi ; elle était seule et bien portante, selon toute apparence.

— Qu'est-ce que...

La porte de la chambre coulissa doucement. Haruhi se mit sur ses gardes, prête à frapper en cas de besoin. C'était inutile : Mori se tenait sur le seuil, habillé d'un kimono brun et le visage anxieux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir.

— Mori ! Tu vas bien ? Et les autres ? Mon Dieu, Shiori, elle est...

Mori la fit taire en l'embrassa subitement, serrant son corps tremblant contre lui d'un geste presque désespéré. Haruhi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais se laissa faire. Qui aurait pu croire que Mori pouvait avoir autant de passion en lui ? Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, testant le terrain, implorant... Haruhi l'accepta avec une pointe d'hésitation, qui fondit comme neige au soleil une fois qu'elle la sentit se mêler à la sienne. C'était une sensation nouvelle et troublante, un peu honteuse aussi mais ô combien plaisante. C'était donc ça, un baiser passionné ?

Haruhi étaient tellement immergée dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec Mori qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle avait récupéré son ouïe. Elle ne s'en aperçut vraiment que lorsqu'elle entendit une toux violente les interrompre. Mori et elle sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'un bond, les joues rouges.

Kenshiro Morinozuka se trouvait sur le seuil et les toisait d'un air sévère.

Haruhi crut son heure venue ; il n'en fut rien. Kenshiro les avait surpris en plein baiser, pourtant il ne le leur adressa pas le moindre reproche, se contentant de rappeler à Mori qu'on l'attendait en salle de réunion. Mori annonça d'une voix rendue rauque par la confusion qu'il ne serait pas long. Kenshiro était parti sans rien ajouter.

— Mori, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Haruhi, intriguée. Les autres... ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mori détourna le regard.

— Ah.

Haruhi soupira, rassurée. Ses genoux flanchèrent ; Mori la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne glisse à terre. Le corps de son fiancé était chaud et familier ; elle s'y blottit en tremblant, plus nerveuse qu'elle n'osait le dire.

— Il faut que j'y aille, Haruhi, fit Mori. Je...

Haruhi le retint par la manche de son kimono, les traits déformés par l'affolement.

— Mori ! Ne me laisse pas !

Une vague de panique l'avait assailli sans prévenir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, sa vie était si compliquée, et maintenant Mori l'abandonnait dans ce lieu inconnu, sans moyen de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus sa famille et ses amis ? Elle avait envie de hurler mais se retint en craignant d'attirer l'attention de Kenshiro. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

— Reste avec moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Mori sembla hésiter. Il finit néanmoins par la repousser doucement en détournant les yeux.

— Désolé. Le devoir. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

— Mais...

— Tu peux y aller tranquille, fit soudain une voix grave. Je tiendrai compagnie à Haruhi.

Le couple vit Benio leur sourire de l'entrée. Mori acquiesça. Il partit en coup de vent après avoir laissé un baiser tendre sur le front de Haruhi.

— Là, du calme, fit Benio en la retenant.

Haruhi avait été sur le point de s'élancer derrière Mori. Elle se tourna d'un air mécontent vers Benio et tenta de la plaquer au sol. Le kimono de son amie ne bougea même pas. Au lieu de ça, Benio la souleva d'un geste dans ses bras, le sourire facile.

— Dépose-moi, Benio ! cria Haruhi, furieuse.

— Pas avant que tu te sois calmée, ma mignonne. Tu es encore trop faible pour jouer aux amoureuses transies.

— Lâche-moi !

Si Benio pensait que Haruhi n'était qu'une biche apeurée, elle en était quitte pour une surprise. Haruhi tenta de la frapper à la tête ; quand elle vit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et pensa même utiliser ses dents.

— Ça suffit ! s'écria Benio. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie mais ton alliée, Haruhi !

— Alors laisse-moi rejoindre Mori !

— Pas dans ton état ! Si nos braves membres du Conseil te voient débarquer comme ça dans la salle de réunion, ils risqueraient de changer d'avis quant à ton union avec Mori !

Haruhi la regarda sans comprendre, sa colère déjà oubliée.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ils se sont réunis pour discuter de ton prochain mariage avec Mori ! Ils sont d'accord !

Cela mit fin aux mouvements désordonnés de Haruhi. Benio la reposa lentement sur le futon.

— Explique-moi, fit Haruhi.

— C'est grâce à ton acte de bravoure pendant l'attaque, dit son amie. Tu étais sourde et en partie aveugle, il y avait des ennemis tout autour de toi. Shiori était blessée à terre. Malgré le danger et ton handicap, tu l'as sauvée d'une mort certaine et tu es parvenue jusqu'en lieu sûr toute seule.

— Pas toute seule, l'interrompit Haruhi. Une personne m'a conduite.

— Mais tu n'étais pas loin. Tu as esquivé une attaque mortelle.

— Je m'en souviens. Un homme avec une masse énorme. Qu'est-il devenu ?

— Kenshiro l'a tué. C'était juste avant qu'il ne t'amène à l'infirmerie.

Haruhi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Mon guide était Kenshiro ?

— Oui. Celui qui t'a attaquée était un ninja connu de nos services depuis des années. Un mercenaire dont la tête est mise à prix pour un milliard de yens. Que tu l'aies eu en face de toi et que tu sois restée en vie dans ces conditions est vraiment très impressionnant.

— Je ne suis pas restée très longtemps, protesta Haruhi.

— Bien des ninja soit-disant plus puissants sont morts bien plus tôt. Et tu as protégé Shiori.

Benio baissa les yeux.

— Je dois te remercier. Shiori dépasse souvent les bornes, mais elle reste ma soeur. Si elle avait été seule dans son état au milieu de la mêlée...

Haruhi lui fit un faible sourire.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait fait la même chose.

— C'est sans doute vrai, mais c'est son boulot, ou du moins elle le peut. Tandis que toi, qui étais une civile il y a à peine un mois...

— Eh bien, il faut que je m'habitue à ne plus être qu'une simple civile, j'ai l'impression, soupira Haruhi. Je...

— Tout se passera bien, fit Benio. Tu as réussi à mettre Kenshiro de ton côté. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Conseil ne suive. Tu seras bientôt officiellement mariée à Takashi Morinozuka.

Et elle ajouta avec un éclair lubrique dans les yeux :

— Je n'ai donc qu'un laps de temps limité pour te faire goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour lesbien...

— Non merci, je crois que je vais passer.

Benio n'attendit pas : elle plaqua Haruhi au sol, les lèvres retroussées comme pour l'embrasser. Haruhi fit la grimace.

— Allons, Haruhi, juste une caresse...

— J'ai dit non ! grogna Haruhi. Benio !

— Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire à ma belle-fille, Benio ? fit une troisième femme.

Benio bondit d'un coup et se tint droite. Haruhi se releva et remit en place son kimono qui s'était ouvert durant l'attaque de Benio. La femme qui s'était occupée d'elle à l'infirmerie lui souriait. Elle aussi était habillé en habits traditionnels ; Haruhi se dépêcha de reprendre une pose digne.

— Takashi m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi, Benio. Il se doutait que tu en profiterais pour sauter sur Haruhi.

Benio montra un visage innocent qui n'eut pas l'air de faire effet sur sa cible. La femme se tourna vers Haruhi et la salua.

— Je me présente, je m'appelle Hana Morinozuka. Je suis la mère de Takashi.

**xxxxx**

Le temps était magnifique, chaud mais pas trop : les conditions idéales pour un mariage. Haruhi laissa les rayons du soleil inonder son visage et sourit. Mettre le kimono de cérémonie, se maquiller et ajuster ses cheveux comme le voulait la coutume avait pris des heures, mais elle était à présent prête. Mori devait l'attendre à l'autel, avec le reste de sa famille et de ses amis. On avait dit à Haruhi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de voir son fiancé et sa propre famille avant la cérémonie ; c'était une coutume étrange mais elle avait vu plus farfelu avec les riches qu'elle croisait à Ôran. L'important était qu'elle allait bientôt devenir Haruhi Morinozuka.

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Benio, Hana et elle avaient attendu le retour de Mori, en vain. Un messager était venu leur informer que le Conseil avait donné son aval pour l'union du couple ; Hana avait joint les mains en signe de joie et Benio avait tapé dans le dos de Haruhi, une formule de félicitations sur les lèvres. Haruhi était restée un peu abasourdie mais Hana l'avait vite reprise : ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour préparer la jeune fille. La cérémonie avait été fixée pour le lendemain. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps, dans cette respectable famille !

L'informer sur les phases exactes du rituel avait pris une soirée, l'habiller correctement la matinée du lendemain. À peine vingt-quatre heures s'étaient déroulées depuis le réveil de Haruhi ; elle avait la tête qui lui tournait rien que d'y penser. Hana était sans cesse derrière elle à lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était réellement stressant.

L'heure fatidique approcha trop vite au goût de Haruhi. Une rangée de servantes endimanchées la conduisirent d'un air solennel jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie. Hana l'attendait dans la petite salle attenante ; elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant de la pousser gentiment là où l'attendait Mori. Le coeur de Haruhi battait à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression d'être toute rouge malgré la couche impressionnante de poudre de riz qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Son premier pas fut suivi d'un silence total. Haruhi leva les yeux avec surprise. Pourquoi Tamaki et son père ne disaient-ils rien ? Ryoji avait pourtant juré de la conduire à l'autel ; si le clan avait réussi à le calmer à ce sujet comme elle le supposait, il aurait au moins dû se mettre à crier ou à sangloter au moment de son arrivée. Tamaki et les jumeaux étaient du genre à le suivre dans ces manifestations bruyantes. Au lieu de cela, elle n'entendit qu'un silence digne, ne vit que les visages fermés d'inconnus en tenue formelle. Pas la moindre trace de ses amis et de son père. Même Honey était absent, ce qui était bien le comble pour une cérémonie ayant lieu au sein des terres du clan Haninozuka.

Mori se tenait devant le prêtre, le visage dur. Kenshiro se trouvait près de lui. Son petit ami était habillé comme il se devait, mais il y avait en lui une tension qui ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par le simple fait qu'il allait bientôt se marier. Il détourna les yeux quand Haruhi voulut lui demander du regard ce qui se passait. La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer.

Ce n'était pas le plus beau jour de sa vie. C'était une farce grossière.

— J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe, chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que seule Hana puisse l'entendre.

— Je ne vois pas ce que...

— Ne m'insultez pas ! Aucun de mes amis n'est présent, même pas Honey. Vous allez encore me dire que c'est une coutume de famille ?

Hana ne parut pas plus gênée que d'habitude ; elle lui même fit un large sourire. Benio s'était rapprochée d'elles, intriguée par le brusque arrêt de Haruhi. Elle devint de plus en plus livide en entendant le reste de leur discussion.

— Avance, dit Hana d'une voix suave. Tu veux épouser Takashi, oui ou non ?

— Pas dans ces conditions !

— Ce sont pourtant les seules que l'on puisse t'offrir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Tu n'es pas la seule jeune fille qu'il peut épouser aujourd'hui. En manoeuvrant comme il faut, on peut même amener Benio à remplacer sa soeur.

Benio eut un hoquet indigné.

— Benio n'aime pas les hommes ! s'écria Haruhi à la place de son amie.

— Ce n'est pas le problème.

— Alors quoi ?

Kenshiro et les invités commençaient à s'impatienter. Haruhi leur fit un sourire crispé tandis que Hana faisait mine de réajuster une pièce de sa coiffure, l'air aussi calme que possible. Benio serrait les poings ; elle paraissait vouloir tuer quelqu'un à mains nues. Haruhi ne pouvait que la comprendre.

— Mori est au courant ? continua-t-elle.

— Oui. Il n'a pas eu le choix.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Benio hocha la tête d'une manière décidée tout en lorgnant les éléments de la coiffe de Haruhi, pour la plupart des piques en fer joliment ciselées. Ce n'étaient pas des armes mais elles pourraient facilement en faire office, si on n'était pas trop regardant.

Haruhi n'attendit pas : elle jeta Hana à terre d'un mouvement du bras avant de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur le sol, les larges manches blanches de son kimono de cérémonie l'entourant comme un cercle de lumière. Benio se saisit des armes de fortune dans ses cheveux et bondit pour immobiliser les hommes les plus proches.

— Mori ! hurla Haruhi. Doton !

Mori parut comprendre puisqu'il se baissa à son tour. La seconde suivante, le plancher de bois craqua pour faire passer une série de roches pointues qui surgirent aléatoirement du sol en provoquant de multiples dégâts parmi les invités. Haruhi et Mori s'étaient amusés à tester leur pouvoir en créant des enchaînements de techniques à deux ; Benio avait assisté à toutes leurs séances et connaissait donc les effets de ces attaques. Elle était restée en l'air, s'accrochant au plafond d'un bras tandis que de l'autre elle lançait ses projectiles de fortune vers les assaillants les moins touchés qui fonçaient déjà sur Haruhi.

C'était un combat perdu d'avance au vu de l'identité et du nombre de leurs adversaires, mais Haruhi n'était plus à ça près. Quitte à tomber, elle préférait que ce soit de sa propre volonté.

La voix impétueuse de Kenshiro fit vibrer l'air, aussi terrible qu'un orage.

— Assez !

Tout mouvement de combat cessa dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Haruhi se mit sur ses gardes. Elle fut vite rejointe par Benio et Mori qui avait traversé la distance qui les séparait en quelques bonds souples. Les trois amis se tinrent en cercle, prêts à défendre leur position au moindre signe d'hostilité de leurs adversaires. Kenshiro indiqua à Hana de se relever, ce qu'elle fit sans croiser le regard de personne. Tout dans son attitude faisait penser à une profonde soumission.

— Rendez-vous, dit Kenshiro sur un ton glacial. À quoi bon vous battre maintenant, le jour de votre mariage ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? fulmina Haruhi. Où sont mon père et mes amis ? Où est Honey ?

— Mitsukuni est en observation, siffla Kenshiro. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sont devenus vos « amis ».

— Mori ?

— Mitsukuni a été blessé, c'est tout ce que je sais. On ne m'a pas permis de voir les autres.

Une colère noire assaillit le coeur de Haruhi. Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa par la suite ; c'était comme si la rage avait pris possession de son être. Kenshiro cria des instructions à ses hommes, mais déjà Haruhi avait plaqué ses mains au sol et d'une poussée, un dôme de terre épais se forma autour d'eux trois, les protégeant de leurs ennemis. Puis elle fit exploser le plancher et se laissa guider par son instinct. À peine pouvait-elle entendre les cris étouffés de Mori et de Benio à ses côtés.

Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, ce fut pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, dans une clairière recouverte d'herbe verte. Un vent frais soufflait autour d'eux. Benio et Mori l'entouraient, inquiets, Mori soutenant Benio d'un bras. Un trou gigantesque leur faisait face.

Haruhi s'évanouit, exténuée, sous les cris de ses amis.

**xxxxx**

Les illustres clans Haninozuka et Morinozuka valaient bien leur réputation de meilleurs ninja du Japon, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Cela faisait trois jours que Kyôya avait mobilisé l'ensemble des moyens dont sa famille disposait, en vain : aucun garde de l'armée personnelle des Ôtori, aucun des membres du vaste réseau d'informations auquel il avait accès n'avait pu lui indiquer le lieu où était retenue Haruhi. Même les relations de son père au sein du gouvernement s'étaient révélées impuissantes. C'était comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Ryoji n'avait pas fini de tempêter et de se faire un sang d'encre depuis leur départ du stade où s'était déroulé le tournoi. Et pour cause : sous couvert de vouloir mettre à l'abri les spectateurs au plus vite, les organisateurs n'avaient fait qu'éloigner temporairement les personnes susceptibles de leur faire une mauvaise publicité. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les gens s'étaient bien aperçus qu'il y avait des absents. Les amis de Kyôya faisaient malheureusement partie de la liste des disparus, et pas qu'un peu. Honey n'avait plus donné signe de vie ainsi que Mori, bien que leur famille leur assurât qu'ils se trouvaient en lieu sûr. Tamaki et Hikaru étaient introuvables ; deux jours plus tard, Kyôya apprit de la bouche du père de Tamaki que celui-ci était retenu en otage avec Hikaru par les mêmes personnes qui avaient attaqué le stade. Seul un lien d'amitié très ancien avec le directeur du FBI lui avait permis de découvrir cela ; ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de l'identité de leurs agresseurs.

On avait trouvé Kaoru chez lui. Il avait été ramené par l'instructeur de Haruhi ; celui-ci avait ensuite disparu sans donner plus de nouvelles. Kaoru avait une jambe cassée et l'esprit troublé d'avoir perdu son frère ; en apprenant la nouvelle de son enlèvement, il avait insisté pour rester avec Kyôya et Ryoji. Kyôya n'avait pas eu le coeur de le lui refuser. Et puis cela arrangeait ses affaires : il n'était pas spécialement paranoïaque, mais il ne tenait pas à se séparer du seul membre restant du Host Club... membre qui traînait dans sa maison comme une âme en peine.

Kyôya enleva ses lunettes pour se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. Ses recherches s'étaient encore révélées vaines. Il n'était pas déplacé de dire qu'il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

— Toujours rien ? fit Ryoji en se glissant derrière son siège, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Kyôya secoua la tête.

— Désolé. Je vais encore demander aux services spéciaux...

— Tu devrais faire une pause, dit Ryoji en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Ça fait trois jours que tu es là-dessus, tu n'as quasiment pas dormi. Tu vas t'écrouler avant que tu puisses dénicher qui que ce soit.

Dans quel état devait-il se trouver pour que Ryoji lui demande d'arrêter un instant les recherches sur sa fille ! Kyôya lui fit un maigre sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses lunettes pour voir à quel point son amant était inquiet.

— Tu dis ça, mais toi non plus tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

— Sans doute parce que mon futur époux passe ses nuits sur son ordinateur plutôt qu'à me cajoler au lit.

Kyôya baissa les yeux.

— J'ai du mal à croire que cela ne fait que trois jours que j'ai fait la demande à Haruhi, chuchota-t-il. Elle ne m'a même pas encore donné de réponse...

— Elle aurait dit oui, se hâta de répondre Ryoji. Ma fille n'est pas du genre à en vouloir à ceux qu'elle aime pour... ça.

Il renifla un peu.

— Bien sûr, si elle n'est plus de ce monde, ce n'est même plus la peine de se poser la question...

Choqué, Kyôya se leva précipitamment pour prendre Ryoji dans ses bras. Son amant étouffa un sanglot contre sa poitrine.

— Elle va bien, lui assura Kyôya. Haruhi n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, tu le sais bien, non ? Elle et tous les autres.

— Excuse-moi, fit Ryoji en essuyant ses larmes. J'avais oublié qu'il n'y a pas que Haruhi parmi ceux que tu cherches.

— C'est ce qui rend les recherches si ardues. Si seulement ils se trouvaient au même endroit, je pourrais concentrer mes forces là...

— Elle n'est pas avec son fiancé et le petit Mitsukuni ?

— Honey ? Non, je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça étrange qu'il ne nous ait pas encore contacté, ce n'est pas son genre. Et Mori est bien plus responsable que ça.

— Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose à eux aussi ?

— Qui sait ? soupira Kyôya. On a trois groupes à part le nôtre : Tamaki et Hikaru qui sont retenus par une faction terroriste selon ce que j'ai pu réunir comme informations à leur sujet, Honey et Mori qui d'après leurs familles sont avec eux, et Haruhi. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle se trouve avec les Haninozuka ou les Morinozuka, même s'ils persistent à nier sa présence sur leurs terres.

— Et si on allait chercher chez eux ?

Kyôya sourit à son amant. Il y avait pensé dans un moment d'égarement.

— Leur propriété principale s'étend sur des kilomètres, dont une grosse partie est à l'état sauvage. En outre, ils ont des résidences secondaires à travers toute l'Asie. Ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, surtout en sachant que ce genre d'activité de dissimulation est une spécialité de leur clan avec le combat. Non, ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait leur coopération, même partielle... mais ils sont trop obstinés pour admettre qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'aide.

— Et parmi tes hommes ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il y en avait certains qui étaient sous la tutelle de ces gens...

— Raison de plus pour qu'ils ne disent rien, grogna Kyôya. Chez ces guerriers, un serment n'est pas une mince affaire. Ils ne sont fidèles aux Ôtori que parce que nous les payons bien et leur fournissons ce dont ils ont besoin en matériel médical. En réalité, ils sont bien plus attachés aux liens martiaux qui les unissent.

— Tu es leur seigneur, non ? protesta Ryoji. Ils te doivent respect et obéissance !

Kyôya se mit à rire doucement.

— Ce sont des mercenaires. Ce n'est plus vraiment comme au temps des samourai, même s'ils essaient de faire croire le contraire. De nos jours, chaque famille guerrière a pour leitmotiv ses propres intérêts.

— Eh bien c'est minable ! clama Ryoji en prenant une pose indignée. Où est passé le doux temps où les gens se faisaient seppuku pour le moindre affront porté à leur maître ? Hein ?

N'eût été les circonstances, Kyôya aurait ri de bon coeur en voyant son amant s'enflammer pour une coutume aussi désuète (ou plutôt la fin de cette pratique. Il ne connaissait personne qui se serait tué pour son supérieur : les gens préféraient accuser les autres de leurs fautes, maintenant). En soi, ce n'était sans doute pas étonnant : Ryoji était un okama, dont la longue tradition culturelle n'était plus à prouver. Il haussa les épaules, amusé.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit fini. Imagine que le système féodal soit encore en place et qu'on découvre notre liaison. Je devrais probablement m'enfuir avec toi loin de ces contrées pour éviter l'ire de ma famille...

— Ce serait très romantique, comme concept, sourit Ryoji. Les deux amoureux transis, obligés pour pouvoir vivre leur amour de s'enfuir ensemble...

— Tu oublies Haruhi. Si on reste sur cette idée, elle serait restée en arrière et devrait travailler le reste de ses jours comme prostituée pour rembourser nos dettes envers ma famille...

— Pas question ! s'écria Ryoji, scandalisé. Nous la prenons avec nous, cela va de soi ! Je ne permettrai jamais à ma fille de fréquenter les maisons de passe, encore moins en tant que fleur à prendre de ces endroits de perdition !

— Calme-toi, fit Kyôya en l'embrassant doucement. Haruhi n'est pas une fille de joie et nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous cacher.

Il voulut pousser l'acte plus loin, mais une voix timide les interrompit alors. Kaoru se tenait au pas de la porte, une béquille au bras, et faisait mine de ne pas les regarder tout en parlant. Le couple se sépara à regrets.

— Désolé de vous déranger, dit leur ami, mais quelqu'un vient d'arriver pour toi, Kyôya. Il refuse de me parler avant de t'avoir vu.

Une silhouette élancée apparut derrière lui. Kyôya reconnut Hijiri Tsumon, l'instructeur qu'il avait engagé pour entraîner Haruhi. Hijiri s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

— Veuillez pardonner ma venue soudaine, dit-il les yeux baissés, mais j'apporte des nouvelles du clan Morinozuka.

Ses mots attirèrent l'attention de tous. Kyôya savait Hijiri fidèle et droit, pourtant le fait de le voir était assez surprenant. N'était-il pas soumis à la loi du silence avec les autres ? D'après ce qu'il savait, le ninja était lié par le sang aux Haninozuka.

Hijiri fit un sourire timide à Kaoru. Kyôya ricana. C'était donc ça. Cela le confirma dans sa théorie que les motivations des ninja du vingt-et-unième siècle étaient loin d'être détachées de leur intérêt personnel.

— Cela fait des jours que j'enquête de mon côté, continua Hijiri. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir informés plus tôt, mais je n'avais guère le choix.

— L'important c'est que tu es là maintenant, dit Kaoru, le visage illuminé d'espoir.

— Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles, dit Hijiri.

Ça commençait mal. Kyôya fit signe à Ryoji de le laisser faire.

— Honey et Mori ?

— Maître Haninozuka est blessé, bien que je ne sache pas quelle est la gravité de son état. Il est étroitement surveillé par les membres de son clan.

— Honey, blessé ? fit Kyôya en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. J'ai du mal à le croire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, l'ennemi se serait servi de Suô et de Hitachiin pour l'atteindre.

— Ces espèce de salauds ! s'écria Kaoru, hors de lui.

Kyôya hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

— Et Mori ?

— J'y arrive. Il est sain et sauf... du moins il l'était ce matin avec Haruhi.

— Haruhi ! cria Ryoji. Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ?

Ils virent Hijiri faire la grimace.

— Justement, c'est le problème...

Il se mit en devoir de raconter les événements du mariage avorté de Haruhi et Mori. À chaque mot, Kyôya pouvait sentir son dégoût augmenter. De quel droit ces gens se permettaient-ils de décider ainsi du sort de ses amis ? À ses côtés, Ryoji mordait son mouchoir de rage et Kaoru était devenu blême. Hijiri conclut par le dernier acte connu du couple et de Benio, à savoir l'apparition soudaine d'un dôme de terre apparemment créé par Haruhi. Après une heure d'efforts, le clan avait réussi à percer la protection, pour découvrir que les trois prisonniers avaient déjà fui depuis longtemps... Ce manque de prévoyance était étrange de la part de tels professionnels, mais Kyôya n'était pas du genre à se plaindre si cela arrangeait ses affaires. Un seul coup d'oeil en direction de Hijiri lui apprit que le ninja devait penser la même chose. Peut-être même y était-il pour quelque chose ?

— Vous ne savez pas où ils sont allés, donc ?

— Je suis désolé. Je m'étais dissimulé en tant qu'invité. La rapidité avec laquelle tout ceci s'est passé m'a empêché d'intervenir, et je ne pouvais pas m'esquiver immédiatement sans attirer l'attention de mes confrères. En fait, je pense que sans l'agitation que leur action a causé, j'aurais été découvert plus tôt.

Kyôya approuva du chef, pensif. Ainsi ses amis avaient réussi à fuir. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

— J'ignorais que Haruhi était capable de lancer une telle technique.

— Ne m'en parlez pas ! Je l'ai bien observée durant nos séances d'entraînement. Elle ne devrait même pas pouvoir dresser un mur de terre correct plus de cinq secondes !

— Donc ce qu'elle a fait est inhabituel, voire impossible de la part d'un tel amateur ?

— Impossible, je ne dirais pas, mais il lui faudrait des ressources qu'il ne m'a pas semblé voir chez elle.

— Ma Haruhi est une surdouée ! s'écria Ryoji avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ne la sous-estimez pas !

— Peut-être, mais une technique d'un tel niveau...

Hijiri secoua la tête, l'air dubitatif.

— Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'a que trois semaines d'expérience de combat, et même en comptant les événements du tournoi...

— Ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour l'instant, le coupa Kaoru. Tu n'as pas une idée de l'endroit où ils sont ? Et Hikaru et Tamaki ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper du cas de Hita... de ton frère et de Suô. Je vais maintenant m'en charger.

— C'est inutile, intervint Kyôya.

Il tendit à Hijiri une carte de paiement de couleur dorée. Kaoru et Hijiri l'observèrent d'un air méfiant.

— Vous pourrez avoir accès à une partie de la fortune des Ôtori avec cette carte. Je donnerai les instructions qu'il faut pour que les employés de ma famille vous apportent toute l'aide possible. Concentrez d'abord vos recherches sur Haruhi et Mori.

Hijiri montra qu'il avait accepté sa mission, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil gêné en direction de Kaoru. Puis il s'inclina, prit la carte et disparut dans un écran de fumée. Kaoru se précipita en claudiquant vers Kyôya.

— Kyôya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Et Hikaru et le roi ?

— Ils devront attendre, j'en ai bien peur. Nous avons déjà une piste sur Haruhi et Mori, il vaut mieux la suivre tant qu'elle est encore chaude.

La béquille de Kaoru tomba violemment au sol, faisant sursauter Ryoji. Kaoru saisit Kyôya par le col de sa chemise. Il semblait avoir oublié sa jambe cassée ; Kyôya le vit s'appuyer sur son plâtre comme si de rien n'était. Sa colère était-elle si grande qu'il ne sentait plus la douleur ?

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? Hikaru et Tamaki sont nos amis aussi !

— Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? siffla Kyôya entre les dents. Ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de localiser tout le monde, sans succès. Je préfère être sûr de la sécurité de ceux qu'on a déjà retrouvés avant de passer aux autres. Ce n'est qu'une question de statistiques. Autant sauver ceux qui sont encore sauvables.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Kaoru avait plus de forces que ce que sa maigre stature le laissait supposer ; Kyôya fut littéralement projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ryoji poussa un cri et courut à ses côtés.

— Connard ! hurla Kaoru, les larmes aux yeux. T'es vraiment qu'une pourriture !

— Tu sais bien que j'ai raison, dit Kyôya en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

— Foutaises ! Je suis sûr que c'est parce que Haruhi est la fille de ta salope d'okama !

Trois jours que Kyôya n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil. Il était compréhensif mais sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Il se leva d'un bond, le corps tellement tendu qu'il en tremblait.

— Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de Ryoji ou de Haruhi, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. N'oublie pas que tu es un invité chez moi. Tu devrais être heureux de te trouver aussi bien loti ! Tu aurais pu être à la place de ton frère !

Sitôt qu'il dit cela, Kyôya le regretta. Kaoru devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

— J'ai compris, dit-il dans un murmure.

Et avant que Kyôya puisse trouver la force de bouger ou de s'excuser, il avait déjà ramassé sa béquille et était parti. Kyôya s'effondra à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Ça va aller, dit Ryoji en se baissant vers lui. Aucun de vous ne pensait ce qu'il disait.

— Je sais bien, mais... Bon sang, quel chantier...

Ryoji le prit dans ses bras. Kyôya se blottit contre son amant et soupira.

Il avait vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire se termine...

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Un autre chapitre et encore plus de problèmes pour tous ces personnages...

Je suis en train de préparer une fic en parallèle qui aura pour personnages principaux Ritsu Kasanoda et Tetsuya Sendô (ceux-ci sont apparus dans les épisodes 22 et 23 de l'anime, à savoir le fils de yakuza et son serviteur). Pas de surprises, ce sera du yaoi. Il y aura des implications avec l'univers de « Raison et sentiments », en montrant notamment ce que sont devenus Hikaru, Tamaki et Renge pendant les trois semaines où Haruhi s'est entraînée à l'étranger. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :****_Het_** Mori/Haruhi**_Yaoi_**Ryoji/Kyôya, et le reste vient selon l'humeur.  
_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série animée, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Cette suite aura été longue à venir vu que je me suis concentrée sur « Momiji Kiss », la fic qui s'attache à la romance entre Kasanoda et son serviteur Tetsuya qu'a décrite Renge lors de son arrivée dans le chapitre 8. Ensuite, j'ai simplement perdu la motivation... Mais vu que je compte la finir bientôt, je vais tâcher de m'appliquer à partir de maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Hikaru savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de survivre à cette affaire, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore malgré tout. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Tamaki et lui, dans une cellule immonde qui sentait la mort. Tamaki était resté tétanisé tout du long ; c'était donc lui qui avait dû discuter avec leurs ravisseurs. Un seul homme était venu les voir : une espèce de grosse brute au visage recouvert d'un masque. Il leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient désormais les otages d'une organisation qui projetait de conquérir le monde en éliminant un par un les centres de pouvoir les plus importants. Ils avaient porté un coup fatal en attaquant lors du tournoi où s'étaient regroupés une partie des dirigeants du monde ; d'après ce qu'il avait dit, ils avaient réussi à éliminer trois membres de l'OTAN et le président des États-Unis lui-même était entre la vie et la mort. Les négociations allaient bon train : comme Hikaru et Tamaki étaient les héritiers d'empires financiers, ils les gardaient en vie jusqu'à ce que leurs familles cèdent à leurs exigences. Hikaru était sûr qu'ils seraient éliminés une fois que ces crapules obtiendraient gain de cause.

En fait, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de se retrouver avec Tamaki. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus les autres et personne n'avait voulu le lui dire. Qu'en était-il de Kaoru ? Son frère avait-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Tamaki passait ses journées prostré contre le mur, mais c'était mieux que de se retrouver seul dans cette cellule infecte qui abritait la pire vermine du coin. Tous les jours, on ne leur donnait qu'un quignon de pain rassis et un peu d'eau croupie pour qu'ils ne meurent pas. Hikaru craignait d'attraper la tuberculose ou une autre maladie du genre.

— Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un bon bain chaud, soupira-t-il en direction de Tamaki. Avec des sels de bain de Suisse. Ma mère adore ceux à la mandarine. Et toi, Tamaki ?

Tamaki ne répondit pas. Il était tellement engoncé dans son malheur qu'il levait à peine les yeux à chaque fois que Hikaru lui parlait. Lorsque l'ouverture par laquelle passait leur nourriture s'ouvrait, il sursautait un peu mais se replongeait dans son mutisme sitôt celle-ci refermée.

— Il faudra bien que tu parles, non ? Te laisse pas abattre. Les autres doivent nous chercher. Kyôya va leur faire payer, à tous ces criminels à la noix, tu vas voir !

Aucune réponse. Hikaru n'en attendait pas. Il se disait simplement que parler pour ne rien dire était préférable au silence. Tamaki était-il en train de perdre la raison ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'accrochait quand même à sa manière : il était aussi mal en point que Hikaru mais pas assez pour s'effondrer sans rien dire. C'était bon signe, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le silence ambiant : celui d'un verrou que l'on manipule. Il semblait pourtant à Hikaru qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner... À sa grande surprise, la porte toute entière et non pas seulement l'ouverture pour les repas s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une silhouette se détachait à la lumière : celle d'un homme au physique élancé qui les estima d'un regard. Hikaru voulut profiter de cette chance pour se jeter sur lui mais l'homme fit un geste de paix en sa direction. Hikaru reconnut avec surprise Tetsuya Sendô, le petit ami actuel de Bossa-Nova qu'ils avaient aidés avant de venir encourager Haruhi.

— Du calme, dit-il. Je suis venu vous sauver.

**xxxxx**

Haruhi resta inconsciente malgré tous les efforts de Mori et de Benio pour la réveiller, et ce pendant les trois jours qu'ils passèrent à fuir en forêt. Le quatrième jour, elle fut brusquement prise d'une fièvre persistante, de convulsions, de phases de délire. Benio la surveillait sans cesse au risque de se menacer sa propre santé. L'état de Haruhi empira tant qu'ils durent s'arrêter dans une petite grotte située sous une cascade. Celle-ci était loin de posséder les conditions idéales pour sa guérison : trop humide, pas assez de lumière. Ils étaient en outre à la limite de la sous-alimentation, avec des repas qui se composaient de racines et de fruits sauvages. Il leur était impossible de chasser vu qu'un feu pour cuire la viande aurait attiré l'attention sur eux ; tout au plus avaient-ils droit à un peu de poisson cru qu'ils se hâtaient d'enfouir pour que l'odeur ne fasse pas venir de prédateurs en tous genres, aussi bien animaux qu'humains. Benio restait à garder Haruhi tandis que Mori s'occupait de leur apporter à manger et d'éloigner l'ennemi.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que Mori était parti. Benio entendit un bruit léger de pas, à peine de quoi attirer l'attention : il était revenu de sa ronde. Ses beaux vêtements de mariage étaient déchirés et recouverts de terre, tout comme ceux de Benio. Il n'avait pas d'arme : malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pu s'en procurer. Mori préférait garder ses distances avec l'ennemi plutôt que de prendre le risque de se faire prendre. Il lui tendit des baies rouges, un gros poisson planté sur une branche de bois, quelques grappes de raisin sauvage.

— Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, grogna Benio en remettant un linge mouillé sur le front de son amie. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Des nouvelles ?

— Ils nous cherchent, dit Mori. J'ai réussi à les éloigner mais ils reviendront. Il faut trouver de l'aide.

— Une idée ?

— Kyôya Ôtori.

— Tu peux le contacter ?

— Difficile. Nous sommes encore sur les terres de la famille. Kyôya n'y a pas accès. Ils surveillent étroitement les frontières.

— Alors il faut se rendre, soupira Benio. À ce rythme si on ne fait rien, Haruhi va y passer.

Mori ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

— On pourrait essayer un raid. Je les retiens et tu emmènes Haruhi hors des terres.

— Et toi ?

— Je me débrouillerai.

— C'est ça, grogna Benio, exaspérée. Tu crois peut-être que Haruhi va me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné comme ça ?

— Ce n'est pas un abandon, juste un repli stratégique.

— Dis ce que tu veux, tu veux la jeter.

— Non !

Le visage de Mori se contracta de manière inhabituelle. Benio n'eut qu'une seconde de pitié : devant elle, Haruhi se mourrait, lentement mais sûrement. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la soigner dans ces conditions.

— Kyôya s'occupera d'elle, continua Mori. Il la sauvera. Je dois rester pour Mitsukuni.

— Des nouvelles de ton cousin ?

— J'ai entendu des hommes en parler. Il est encore dans le coma.

— Désolée.

Mori s'approcha doucement de Haruhi et lui prit la main.

— Tout ira bien. Il n'est pas question que je la laisse mourir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Une fièvre provoquée par une utilisation excessive de chakra ? C'est possible ?

— Je ne sais pas.

De près, Benio remarqua enfin ses traits tirés, la ride profonde qui lui creusait le front et le tremblement de ses lèvres. Mori n'avait beau être qu'un spécimen répugnant de mâle, il n'en tenait pas moins à Haruhi. L'espace d'une seconde, Benio se sentit de trop.

— Elle tient à toi, murmura-t-elle. Encore une fille de perdue ! Ça m'exaspère.

— Désolé.

— Pourquoi ? Ça arrive.

Elle eut un rire aigu à la limite de l'hystérie.

— C'est sûrement pas une histoire de sexe, avec elle. Elle t'aime. Je suis vaincue.

— Toi aussi ?

— L'aimer ? Bah, elle est en quelque sorte un idéal... mais l'amour ? Non...

Si elle se le répétait assez, Benio y croirait peut-être... Mori détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur Haruhi.

— Ta soeur va mieux, dit-il de sa drôle de voix égale.

— Les hommes que tu as surpris ?

— Oui. Ils ont dit qu'elle se remettait encore une journée, mais que demain elle se joindrait aux recherches.

— Raison de plus pour bouger aujourd'hui, hein ?

— Oui.

Benio soupira. Il était temps qu'ils montrent à ces Morinozuka qu'ils étaient eux aussi des ninja, les meilleurs de leurs clans.

**xxxxx**

Kyôya passait son temps entre le téléphone et son ordinateur à multiples écrans, calculant et planifiant pour que tout soit parfait. La vie de ses amis en dépendait. Toutes les trois heures, Hijiri Tsumon lui envoyait un rapport grâce à la radio à fréquence codée qu'il lui avait fournie ; il avait fait appel aux meilleurs spécialistes en matière de sécurité pour que les opérations restent secrètes. Sa maison était sous surveillance constante, Ryoji et Kaoru n'avaient pas le droit de quitter l'étage. Ce dernier ne lui parlait plus et restait enfermé dans la chambre d'amis. Kyôya préférait largement être détesté que de prendre le risque de perdre une autre personne à laquelle il tenait.

— Des nouvelles ? demanda Ryoji.

— Hijiri a réussi à entrer dans les terres des Morinozuka, mais à cause du danger il ne peut plus nous contacter à sa guise. Il ne doit appeler que s'il y a un problème ou s'il a récupéré les cibles.

— Quand tu dis ça, c'est comme si Haruhi et les autres n'étaient que des objets à obtenir, soupira Ryoji.

Kyôya n'osa pas le regarder. Ses doigts pianotaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

— Que fait Kaoru ? demanda-t-il.

— Dans sa chambre à bouder. Encore heureux qu'il ait la jambe cassée. Il est d'humeur à s'enfuir pour aller chercher lui-même son frère.

— Il doit rester dans l'étage. Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité hors du domaine.

— Je sais, chuchota Ryoji.

— Je suis désolé.

— Je sais aussi.

Un des écrans clignota. Kyôya cliqua sur la fenêtre en question et apprit que les Américains avaient décidé de tenir une réunion au sommet regroupant les membres les plus influents de leur état-major. De leur côté, les Européens se consultaient mutuellement pour savoir quel parti prendre. Le monde était au bord de la guerre ouverte.

— Tu peux sortir ? Je risque de ne pas être très agréable à vivre durant les prochaines heures.

— Un problème ?

— Rien qui ne concerne Haruhi. Le monde est juste en crise.

Ryoji jeta un coup d'oeil aux écrans, perplexe.

— Je ne comprends pas le centième des trucs écrits là, soupira-t-il.

— Raison de plus pour me laisser. Je ne suis pas très passionnant en ce moment.

— Je vais rester jusqu'au goûter, puis je vais voir si Kaoru veut manger un morceau.

— Comme tu veux, dit Kyôya en enclenchant une visio-conférence. Mets-toi sur le sofa derrière les écrans, je ne veux pas que les dirigeants puissent te voir. Ils pourraient en profiter pour t'attaquer plus tard. Allô, M. Bern ?

Henri Bern était le Secrétaire Général actuel de l'ONU. C'était un homme chauve au sourire facile et au corps très bien entretenu ; Kyôya avait eu l'occasion de s'en assurer la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait du jogging ensemble lors de son dernier séjour au Japon. Bern lui adressa un salut formel et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille, avant de s'attaquer au sujet qui les intéressait.

— Ils se font appeler les Anges Déchus, dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue. Une bande de fous, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Les membres ?

— D'anciens soldats mis en retraite anticipée, des criminels recherchés par toutes les polices, ce genre de personnages. On dit que leur mécène est un membre influent de la sphère économique mondiale.

— Et leur chef ?

— Aucune idée. Les services spéciaux anglais sont sur sa piste.

— Pourquoi eux ?

— Il paraît qu'il leur a donné rendez-vous dans un petit village d'Écosse.

Le téléphone rouge qui se trouvait à portée de main de Bern sonna. Il décrocha, échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, raccrocha en fronçant les sourcils. Son costume gris n'avait pas pris un pli.

— Fausse piste, grogna-t-il. On oublie la Grande-Bretagne.

— Je vais me pencher sur le cas du mécène, dit Kyôya avec un regard dur. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez d'autres nouvelles.

— C'est très aimable à vous. Je n'y manquerai pas.

— Au revoir, M. Bern.

Kyôya raccrocha pour se mettre sur une autre ligne sécurisée, celle de la Maison Blanche cette fois.

— Des nouvelles du président ?

On lui assura qu'on avait mis les meilleurs médecins sur son cas. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil ce que faisait Ryoji.

Son amant s'était endormi sur le sofa.

— Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il avant de retourner à ses communications. Oui, ici Kyôya Ôtori du groupe Ôtori. Je vous écoute.

**xxxxx**

Tetsuya était habillé d'une étrange tenue noire qui le faisait ressembler à un espion de jeu vidéo. Il indiqua à Hikaru de soutenir Tamaki et ensemble, ils sortirent dans le couloir. Tamaki avait le regard vide et la démarche indécise ; Hikaru s'aperçut qu'il ne réagissait plus du tout à son nom.

— Tamaki a besoin de se faire soigner, dit-il à Tetsuya. Il va pas bien !

— On y travaille. Un petit effort ; je ne peux pas vous porter tous les deux et vous défendre en cas de pépin.

— Comment ça ?

— Je me suis débarrassé du plus de gardes possibles mais cela risque d'être tendu quand même. Les autres hommes se chargent de nous ouvrir la voie.

— Quels autres hommes ?

— Ceux que Renge a engagés pour vous sortir de là. Le jeune maître est en train d'attirer l'attention du gros des troupes ailleurs.

— Comment vous avez fait pour nous trouver ?

— On a nos sources, mais ça a quand même pris pas mal de temps. Désolé.

Le corps de Tamaki était raide et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré toutes ses capacités, mais au moins il ne pesait pas trop lourd (le résultat de toutes ces privations, sans doute) et il ne poussait aucun cri qui puisse attirer l'attention sur eux. Un garde rescapé les surprit au détour d'une porte : Tetsuya l'assomma d'un coup de poing, lui chipa son arme et courut en avant pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il rencontra un autre homme armé mais ne l'attaqua pas : Hikaru jugea donc qu'il devait s'agir d'un allié. En effet, ils se saluèrent et le nouveau venu leur ouvrit la marche, bientôt rejoint par trois autres hommes habillés de la même manière. L'un d'entre eux le déchargea de son fardeau.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres prisonniers ? demanda Hikaru en se rapprochant de Tetsuya.

— Sans doute, mais on ne va pas rester trop longtemps pour le découvrir.

— Mais...

— Le plus important est de vous sortir tous les deux d'ici, l'interrompit Tetsuya. Je suis désolé pour les autres, mais c'est déjà assez risqué comme ça sans qu'on doive en plus s'occuper d'étrangers. Leur pays ou leur famille enverront bien quelqu'un.

— Et si c'est trop tard ? S'ils s'en vont ou renforcent la sécurité ?

— On fait ce qu'on peut. On n'a eu les informations sur votre position qu'il y a une heure. Renge est en train de contacter Ôtori et d'autres forces pour qu'ils s'en occupent aussi, mais on ne voulait pas attendre pour vous deux.

— Ok. Merci.

— De rien. Tu penses que tu peux courir ?

— Je sais pas trop. Pas assez mangé ces jours-ci.

Tetsuya lui tendit une barre hyper-protéinée sur laquelle Hikaru se jeta avec rage.

— Doucement, dit Tetsuya. Ne te rends pas malade alors qu'on va sortir.

— Attention ! cria soudain l'un de leurs hommes.

Tetsuya ne tarda pas pour réagir : il se saisit de Hikaru et le plaqua au sol. Une faucille les frôla de peu et alla se ficher dans le mur du fond.

Devant eux, se tenait l'un des hommes qui avaient capturé Hikaru et Tamaki une semaine auparavant, l'espèce d'ours mal attifé. Tetsuya se mit sur ses gardes tandis que ses sous-fifres se jetaient sur l'ennemi.

Les pauvres finirent en pièces en quelques secondes. Tamaki gisait sur le sol, inconscient ; Hikaru alla le rejoindre en tremblant. Le seul obstacle à leur capture était Tetsuya, Tetsuya qui mit avec soin deux coups de poings américains d'allure sinistre qu'il fit cogner l'un contre l'autre pour les tester.

— Dégage, blanc-bec, grogna l'ours. Je vais t'écraser ta jolie gueule.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana Tetsuya.

Et sans plus attendre, il attaqua.

**xxxxx**

La fièvre de Haruhi avait encore augmenté ; ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Benio l'attacha sur son dos avec une corde de fortune formée de lianes tressées, appliqua une compresse sur son front qu'elle fit tenir avec un bout de sa ceinture et fit signe à Mori de commencer à partir. Celui-ci hocha la tête et bondit hors de vue. Benio devait lui laisser une avance de deux minutes avant de le suivre.

Haruhi gémit dans son sommeil, appela Mori d'une voix rauque. Benio raffermit sa prise.

— Encore un peu de courage, chuchota-t-elle. Ton Mori va nous sortir de là.

Haruhi ne répondit pas : elle était de nouveau profondément endormie. Benio bondit dans les arbres à son tour, les sens en alerte. La forêt était silencieuse.

— Tout va bien, se répéta-t-elle. Ils sont juste partis ailleurs et Mori les occupe.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup. Benio sortit le coutelas qu'elle avait pu faire avec des pierres aiguisées. Elle les avait taillées elle-même. Ce n'était pas une arme très fine mais c'était mieux que rien. Mori ne disposait que d'une lance et de sa maîtrise de la terre.

En parlant de Mori, elle le trouva un kilomètre plus loin, arrêté au beau milieu d'une clairière. Deux hommes surgirent devant lui, puis dix, puis vingt. Benio eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans le premier buisson qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Leurs ennemis ne devaient pas l'avoir vue, sans quoi ils se seraient déjà jetés sur elle. Mori se défendait avec rage, tordant le cou de l'un, cassant le bras de l'autre et envoyant tous ceux qu'il pouvait au tapis avec ses techniques. Pourtant, vint un moment où le nombre d'adversaires fut si grand qu'il peina à garder l'avantage. L'ennemi l'acculait de tous côtés. Benio brûlait de le rejoindre pour se battre avec lui, mais le poids de Haruhi dans son dos l'en dissuada : si elle se faisait prendre elle aussi, qui s'occuperait de la malade ?

— Trouvée ! fit alors une grosse voix derrière elle.

Benio poussa un cri : un homme aux mains poilues l'avait détectée et la menaçait à présent de sa massue en fer. Benio fit un bond de côté pour éviter de se trouver à proximité, ce qui la fit voir de Mori et de ses adversaires.

— Haruhi ! cria Mori.

L'ours se jeta sur Benio, massue en avant. Déjà, elle s'attendait à recevoir le choc et à riposter... quand il poussa un cri et s'effondra à terre, le dos transpercé de dizaines de kunai affûtés. Une mare de sang se forma sous son corps. Mori apparut à ses côtés au moment où un autre homme surgissait des buissons.

— Du calme, dit-il.

Il avait un physique passe-partout propre aux bons ninja. Benio se mit en garde ; l'homme leur jeta un trousseau d'armes que Mori attrapa au vol.

— Kyôya Ôtori m'envoie, dit-il précipitamment. Je suis chargé de vous escorter sains et saufs hors du domaine des Morinozuka.

Benio se tourna vers Mori.

— C'est vrai ?

— Je le reconnais.

— Ok, alors on y va !

Il était temps. Leurs adversaires se jetaient déjà sur eux, armes en avant. Benio se mit en retrait avec Haruhi et se prépara à se défendre.

**xxxxx**

Ryoji venait à peine de se réveiller que Kyôya annonça, d'une voix froide :

— Atsushi Tanaka.

— Quoi ? fit Ryoji en remettant sa coiffure en place.

— Le président d'un groupe de fabrication d'armes. C'est lui le mécène de cette organisation. C'est aussi l'homme qui a ordonné à Mamoru Saneda de te capturer pour mieux m'attirer dans un piège et m'éliminer.

Les yeux de Ryoji furent engloutis par une rage brûlante. Kyôya le vit se lever d'un bond, marcher jusqu'à lui en faisant claquer ses talons hauts et jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de l'écran qui comportait les informations sur Tanaka. Quand cela fut fait, il s'empara d'un vase qui se trouvait à proximité et le lança contre le mur. Le vase éclata en mille morceaux.

— C'est quoi votre manie de briser les vases coûteux, dans votre famille ? dit Kyôya en souriant. Celui-ci valait quinze millions de dollars.

— Je m'en fiche ! Mets-le sur ma note. Comment il ose, ce salaud ! Si je le trouve, je lui brise les reins !

— Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve en ce moment. Il se cache. Mais ça ne va pas durer.

Kyôya fit de nouveau jouer ses réseaux d'informations, transmit ce qu'il avait trouvé à Bern, fit appel à une branche australienne de son entreprise (aux dernières nouvelles, Tanaka se trouvait quelque part en Océanie). Ryoji faisait les cent pas, tellement en colère que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Il attrapa une carafe d'eau, en but tout le contenu pour tenter de se calmer puis s'assit par terre et prit une position de yoga.

— Ce qu'a fait ce type, l'enlèvement et tout ça, ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans le stade ?

— Peut-être bien, peut-être pas. J'avais réuni certaines preuves de l'implication de Tanaka dans une vente illégale d'armes en Irak, mais les témoins ont mystérieusement disparu quand on a voulu les interroger. Je dois être le seul encore en vie.

— Il a été accusé ?

— Non-lieu. Pourtant, il a juré de me le faire payer, comme à peu près la moitié de ceux à qui je me suis attaqué.

— Donc il a organisé toute cette histoire avec Saneda.

— Je pense qu'il s'est contenté de transmettre des ordres et le système s'est lancé tout seul. Saneda n'a pas encore avoué mais on y travaille.

— Comment tu sais que c'est lui alors ?

— Par défaut. J'ai éliminé tous ceux susceptibles de faire appel à l'organisation qui recrutait Saneda.

— Ils ne vont pas se venger ?

— C'est une famille de ninja. Qu'un des leurs se fasse prendre, ce sont les risques du métier. Tant qu'il ne révèle pas des informations capitales sur leur clan, ils ne bougeront pas le petit doigt. C'est une sorte d'accord tacite. On peut toucher à l'ennemi qui a engagé l'homme mais si on se lance dans une campagne contre le clan qui l'a éduqué, c'est tout de suite plus dur.

— Je n'aime pas ces ninja, grommela Ryoji. Dire que Haruhi s'est entiché de l'un d'eux ! J'aurais souhaité qu'elle ne fasse jamais leur connaissance !

— Ce qui est fait est fait, dit calmement Kyôya.

Il était en train de rédiger le rapport final sur Tanaka, qu'il présenterait à l'OTAN en temps et en heure. L'écran qu'il avait réservé à la recherche de ses amis se modifia : il avait reçu un message de Hijiri Tsumon.

— Il les a rejoints, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ryoji se jeta sur lui.

— Haruhi ?

— Elle est malade, ils la ramènent. Il y a encore la sécurité des Morinozuka... Attends.

Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Kyôya pour adjoindre l'aide d'un satellite à Hijiri. Grâce à cela, il aurait une vision d'ensemble de leur terrain en temps réel, de la position de leurs ennemis, des bâtiments et de certains pièges. Le temps de contrôle était néanmoins limité : à peine cinq minutes et trente secondes. Il espéra que cela leur suffirait. Pour plus de précautions, il dirigea l'équipe qu'il avait préparée en direction de leur groupe, en leur précisant qu'ils auraient sans doute à s'occuper d'une malade et de blessés.

— J'ai fait tout ce qui est possible. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts.

Une alarme se déclencha au moment où Ryoji le serrait dans ses bras en sanglotant. Puis, le visage familier de Renge apparut. Elle était livide.

— Kyôya, dieux merci j'ai enfin pu te joindre ! Tu es plus difficile à trouver que le président de la République !

— Renge, pas maintenant !

— Si, maintenant ! Je viens de trouver Tamaki et Hikaru !

Kyôya ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Hein ? Où ça ?

— Je t'envoie les informations. Une équipe se charge de les libérer mais ça fait presque dix minutes que j'ai perdu le contact radio, ça me stresse !

— Tu as envoyé une équipe ? Quand ça ?

— À l'instant, je te dis !

— Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre les professionnels ?

— Ce _sont_ des professionnels ! J'ai la meilleure garde de toute la France !

— Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est suffisant ! Ils ont réussi à entrer en contact ?

— Oui, Tetsuya se chargeait de les ramener quand la liaison a été coupée...

— Tetsuya ?

— Oui, tu sais, le serviteur de Kasanoda !

— Qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec... non, ne me dis rien, tu me raconteras plus tard. J'envoie quelqu'un. Où es-tu ?

— Pas loin de l'endroit en question, dans une foreuse en sous-sol à cinq kilomètres de là. On est juste en-dessous d'un village alsacien qui s'appelle Saint-Hippolyte. Mon chef de la sécurité a refusé d'approcher plus.

— Et il a parfaitement raison. Tu peux me le passer ? J'ai à lui parler.

Un homme aux traits taillés à la serpe et habillé d'un treillis fit place au visage de Renge. Il avait une cicatrice sur la joue et l'air dur des militaires qui ont une longue carrière derrière eux. Kyôya le jugea compétent du premier coup d'oeil, bien qu'il accusât un peu son âge : quarante-cinq ou cinquante ans peut-être.

— Ici Marc Durier du groupe Hôshakuji, dit-il.

— Où en sont les hommes, Durier ?

— Plus de contact. Je soupçonne une embuscade. J'ai déjà appliqué la procédure, mais c'est vrai qu'un peu de renfort ne serait pas de refus.

— Je vous envoie ça. Vous connaissez des gens dans l'armée française ?

— J'ai fait partie de la garde du président, monsieur.

— Parfait. Vous pourrez parler à l'actuel. Je vous mets en contact.

— Oui, monsieur.

— J'attends un briefing complet quand tout sera terminé.

— Oui, monsieur.

Encore et encore, les doigts de Kyôya dansèrent sur le clavier, il focalisait toute son attention sur les affaires les plus urgentes. Le sauvetage des groupes de Haruhi et de Tamaki. L'arrestation de Tanaka. Le démantèlement des Anges Déchus. Quel nom ridicule pour une organisation si dangereuse !

Derrière lui, Ryoji était tombé à genoux et priait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Il y a un manque de recherche certain dans les détails géo-politiques et tout le tintouin, mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si la crédibilité étouffait la série d'origine, alors je me suis permise de prendre des libertés. Il n'y a que très peu de romance parce que bon, je les ai mis dans une situation pas possible et il faut bien les en sortir... Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas mieux je pense, mais on avance, tout va bien.

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** **_Het_** Mori/Haruhi_, _**_Yaoi_**Ryoji/Kyôya, et le reste vient selon l'humeur.

_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série animée, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.

**Blablas de l'auteur : **Désolée du temps que ce chapitre a pris pour s'écrire, mais j'avais d'autres choses à faire et tout ça (comme aller travailler, déménager et m'habituer à un rythme de vie infernal, entre autres. Je suis bien contente que ce soit fait). Je vais tâcher de finir cette fic dans pas trop longtemps parce que je compte me concentrer sur d'autres qui demandent bien plus d'efforts, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais la bâcler pour autant (du moins, pas plus que d'ordinaire).

Merci de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Tetsuya avait déjà combattu des centaines de gars bien taillés aux muscles durs comme de l'acier, mais jamais il n'avait eu affaire à un adversaire tel que celui-ci. L'homme qu'il affrontait était étonnamment rapide pour sa taille et son poids ; même dans un couloir aussi étroit que celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il maniait la faucille avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été en terrain découvert. Le corps de Tetsuya pouvait en témoigner : il avait trois longues entailles sur les bras et une plaie béante sur la hanche. À chaque pas, une quantité inquiétante de sang tombait à terre en tachant le sol en béton.

— Pas mal pour un jeunot, grogna son adversaire. Dans quelques années peut-être, t'auras le même niveau que moi. Dommage que tu seras plus là pour ça.

— Le combat n'est pas fini, marmonna Tetsuya.

— Ah ouais ? Regarde-toi, tu tiens plus debout, lopette !

En effet, Tetsuya tituba sur le côté et faillit s'étaler au sol. Hikaru lui jetait des regards éplorés, Tamaki entre les bras. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Quel homme ferait-il, s'il abandonnait maintenant alors que ses amis étaient en péril ?

— Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite, dit-il en mettant le plus d'aplomb possible dans sa voix.

Son adversaire ricana et sortit une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle il attacha ses faucilles.

— On va voir si tu feras le fier après ça.

Et sans plus de façons, il lança son arme sur Hikaru et Tamaki. La faucille se rapprocha dangereusement de leurs têtes... Vif comme l'éclair, Tetsuya bondit et éloigna la menace d'un coup de pied. La faucille fut projetée vers son propriétaire. L'ours la reprit et recommença son attaque, encore et encore. Tetsuya déviait les coups mais il ne pouvait plus attaquer : s'éloigner de ses amis aurait signifié leur arrêt de mort, or il ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour affronter son ennemi autrement qu'au corps à corps.

Épuisé comme il l'était par ces longues minutes de combat intensif, Tetsuya fit un faux pas. La faucille arracha un large morceau de cuisse. Hikaru hurla.

— Arrêtez ! Il va mourir !

— C'est le but ! cria l'ours avec un sourire fou.

Tetsuya mit un genou à terre. Il souffrait le martyre ; bientôt, ses jambes ne lui répondraient plus. C'était le moment de tout donner.

— Hikaru, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son ami, quand je te donnerai le signal tu vas courir de toutes tes forces avec Tamaki.

— Comment ? Ce type bloque le couloir !

— Je m'en charge.

Tetsuya se releva, cracha un peu de sang sur le côté, fit un sourire confiant en direction de son adversaire. Puis il partit à l'attaque.

— Inutile ! grogna leur agresseur.

Il lança de nouveau sa faucille vers Tetsuya, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'il l'évite ou la projette ailleurs... Pas cette fois. La faucille se ficha de plein fouet dans l'épaule de Tetsuya.

— Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Motivé par le cri de Tetsuya, Hikaru bondit sur ses pieds en traînant Tamaki. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de l'ennemi qui voulut les saisir au passage. Celui-ci ne put y parvenir : profitant de ce qu'il l'avait oublié, Tetsuya tira de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne, ce qui fit chuter l'homme qui se trouvait encore au bout. Il se releva en grognant, et alors Tetsuya fut sur lui : coups de poings, de pieds, tout y passa. Tout ce qu'il avait appris dans l'art du combat durant les dix-huit ans qu'il avait passé près de son père. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Hikaru disparaître au détour du couloir.

— Saloperie ! grogna son adversaire.

Attrapant la jambe blessée de Tetsuya au moment où celui-ci allait effectuer un enchaînement mortel, il le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter avec violence sur le sol. Tetsuya entendit nettement ses os craquer ; sa bouche s'emplit de sang.

— Il faut... que je tienne... se dit-il une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler.

**xxxxx**

Ils s'étaient taillé un chemin en direction de la sortie, en éliminant tout obstacle. Hijiri Tsumon était un allié de poids : non seulement il leur avait fourni les armes nécessaires pour une mission aussi délicate, mais il se chargeait de leur ouvrir la marche et avait un peu pansé leurs plaies, en attendant qu'ils puissent trouver un vrai médecin. C'était un ninja chevronné ; sans doute l'élite de sa famille, d'après ce que Benio avait pu voir jusque-là. Ce n'était pas de trop face aux meilleurs éléments du vénérable clan Morinozuka.

Le premier signe de résistance réelle se manifesta aux abords de la forêt, alors que Benio pouvait déjà apercevoir la route. Un groupe de soldats les attendait. L'un d'entre eux se jeta sur Hijiri tandis que les autres surgissaient de partout à la fois. Leur cible était claire : Benio et le précieux fardeau qu'elle portait. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta dans la mêlée en prenant mille précautions afin que Haruhi soit en sécurité, solidement attachée dans son dos. Mori et Hijiri veillaient sans cesse sur elles en écartant les projectiles perdus et en s'interposant devant leurs ennemis.

— Benio !

Benio s'arrêta net en entendant son nom. Cette voix, elle la connaissait : c'était celle de sa sœur, Shiori. Elle fit un pas sur le côté et se tint sur ses gardes.

Shiori était là, entourée de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude mais paraissait déterminée à leur barrer le chemin. Benio sourit. Il était temps de voir qui d'elle ou de sa sœur était la plus forte, depuis tout ce temps. Elle défit les lianes qui retenait Haruhi et la déposa dans les bras de Mori qui s'était rapproché.

— Prend bien soin d'elle, chuchota-t-elle. Rends-la malheureuse et je viendrai personnellement te botter le cul, même si pour cela je dois revenir des enfers.

Mori lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne dit rien. Sa prise sur Haruhi était ferme.

— Fais attention, dit-il avant de rejoindre Hijiri.

Tous deux disparurent dans la forêt. C'était exactement ce que voulait Benio : qu'on la laisse seule affronter Shiori. Seul un véritable guerrier pouvait comprendre cela, c'est pourquoi elle sut qu'elle avait laissé Haruhi aux mains des meilleurs. Elle sortit une partie des armes qu'elle avait récupérées grâce à Hijiri et se tint prête. Devant elle, Shiori se préparait à l'attaque.

Benio ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Avec un cri de rage et en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de sa sœur qu'elle savait meurtrier , elle s'élança vers l'ennemi.

**xxxxx**

Renge n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les sangs, et pour cause : non seulement elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis, mais cet idiot de Marc Durier l'empêchait de les rejoindre ! Ce n'était pas si difficile pourtant, il lui suffisait de faire comme d'habitude et de foncer dans le tas en creusant un trou et en faisant tourner son estrade...

— Pas question, répéta Durier avec un regard dur. Ce n'est pas comme vos petites excursions chez vos amis riches. Ces gens-là sont des professionnels qui tuent sans se poser de questions. Votre père m'a engagé pour vous garder en vie en priorité, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Ça m'énerve ! Même Tetsuya ne donne plus signe de vie !

Elle mordit avec rage dans son beau mouchoir en soie de Chine, les yeux brûlants de colère et de frustration. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper de cette manière ? Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à ses amis, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Où trouverait-elle une si bonne mine de yaoi si elle les perdait ?

— Hikaru est un élément essentiel de notre prochain numéro de Moe Moe Ôran Journal, il est hors de question qu'il meure ! Et que ferai-je sans mon précieux Tetsuya, la mascotte de notre club de dôjinshi ?

— Vous n'avez pas autre chose à penser ? fit Durier d'un air consterné.

Renge explosa.

— À quoi ? Au fait que je vais peut-être perdre mes amis ? Au fait que c'est à cause de moi si Tetsuya est mêlé à tout ça ? Au fait que je ne peux rien faire alors qu'ils sont peut-être en train de se faire tuer ?

Durier soupira, mais le mal était déjà fait : Renge pleurait.

— Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes viré, alors laissez-moi les rejoindre, mufle !

— Je suis désolé, mais même en étant viré, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, mademoiselle.

Avant que Renge ait pu répondre, un signal sur l'écran annonça que quelqu'un essayait de forcer la communication. Renge appuya sur le bouton de communication presque sans réfléchir.

— Quoi ! rugit-elle.

Le visage renfrogné de Kasanoda apparut à l'écran. Renge devint livide.

— Kasanoda ! Je...

— Où est Tetsuya ? aboya son interlocuteur en lui jetant un regard assassin. Je me réveille ce matin et je découvre un message où il me dit qu'il est parti avec toi pour une mission de sauvetage ! Sans moi !

— Il ne voulait pas te déranger, fit Renge d'une toute petite voix. Il sait que tu as beaucoup de travail à cause de la succession de ta famille...

— Pas au point de laisser mon petit ami partir au combat sans moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Où est-il ?

— En train d'attaquer l'ennemi. Mais...

— Assez. J'y vais.

Renge sursauta.

— Comment ? Tu es au Japon !

— Bien sûr que non, gourdasse, sinon je ne pourrais pas te parler ! Je suis juste à côté, avec ceux de mon clan. On a remué ciel et terre pour vous trouver. Heureusement que mon subordonné Haruka Honda est le neveu du président de la République française...

— Hein ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? s'énerva Kasanoda. Les histoires de famille des autres ne m'intéressent pas ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est Tetsuya. Où est-il ?

Il fallut bien le lui avouer. Le juron que poussa Kasanoda en apprenant dans quel pétrin se trouvait son cher et tendre fit même grimacer Durier. Renge l'entendit donner des instructions à ses hommes dans son dos en hurlant, puis la liaison fut brusquement interrompue.

C'était plus que ne pouvait le supporter Renge. De quel droit ce petit yakuza se permettait-il de la traiter ainsi, elle Renge Hôshakuji ! Elle se saisit de son fidèle micro et, le doigt levé en l'air, elle hurla un « Objection ! » bien senti qui fit trembler ses hommes avant d'ordonner à Durier d'intervenir sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Par tous les Eroge et les Be Boy du Japon, elle allait montrer à tous ces mâles en mal de testostérone ce qu'était le pouvoir d'une otaku yaoiste !

**xxxxx**

Haruhi se réveilla encore une fois dans un environnement inconnu. Cette fois, elle était environnée de cris et de bruits d'explosion. Elle voulut se lever mais s'aperçut qu'il lui était impossible de remuer ne fut-ce que le petit doigt. En outre, elle se sentait si faible et avait si chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au plein cœur d'un sauna qui lui aurait extirpé toutes ses forces. Au-dessus d'elle, une ombre bienveillante veillait. En regardant bien, cette silhouette ressemblait à celle de Mori...

— N'aie pas peur, murmura effectivement son fiancé. Je suis là.

Haruhi lui fit un faible sourire. Elle était incapable de savoir ce qui se passait, mais la simple présence de Mori l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux, juste avant qu'une autre voix ne fasse :

— Vous pouvez la lâcher, nous nous occupons d'elle.

Elle se sentit sombrer dans un doux sommeil sans rêves.

**xxxxx**

Kyôya poussa un cri de victoire.

— Je les ai trouvés, dit-il à Ryoji. Ils sont tous là.

— Où ça ?

Kyôya désigna les multiples écrans qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux, mais Ryôji ne vit rien de plus qu'un amas de données incompréhensibles pour le non-initié qu'il était. Un simple sourire de son amant le rassura : Kyôya savait ce qu'il faisait et de quoi il parlait.

— Tamaki et Hikaru sont en France, comme nous l'a dit Renge. Les renforts arrivent pour les sauver. Je me suis arrangé pour mettre Kasanoda sur la piste, puisque son petit ami y est mêlé. Il vaut à lui seul toutes les brigades d'assaut d'Europe. Mori et Haruhi ont déjà été interceptés par mon équipe de secours, ils seront bientôt ici. Haruhi a une forte fièvre, mais j'ai confiance en cette équipe, elle regroupe les meilleurs éléments de mon groupe médical. Et j'ai pu trouver Honey, même si je ne peux encore rien faire pour le ramener parmi nous.

— Où est-il ?

— En Chine. Il paraît qu'il est atteint d'un mal mystérieux. Un guérisseur chinois serait le seul à pouvoir le secourir. Je n'ai pas d'autres détails, malheureusement. Cette partie du pays est tellement bien protégée qu'elle est fermée même aux satellites de transmission. Tu connais les Chinois.

— Le pauvre ! s'écria Ryoji, les larmes aux yeux. J'espère que tout ira bien. Mori serait effondré s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et Haruhi ? Elle va bien, tu es sûr ? Quand seront-ils là ? Elle n'a vraiment rien de plus qu'une fièvre ? Est-ce que...

— Ryoji, le coupa Kyôya. Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ?

Ryoji eut un profond soupir.

— Si, bien sûr, mais...

— Ne t'en fais. Ne t'ai-je pas juré de tout faire pour les ramener sains et saufs ?

— Si, mais...

Mais un incident était si vite arrivé. Il suffisait d'un grain de sable qui saute, d'une vis mal mise, et tout pouvait s'écrouler sous leurs yeux. Depuis le décès de sa chère épouse, Ryoji refusait de perdre encore quelqu'un de cher. Ou de faire subir ça encore une fois à Haruhi.

— Tout ira bien, répéta Kyôya. Tout le monde rentrera sain et sauf, tu verras.

— Espérons-le, chuchota Ryoji.

**xxxxx**

Tetsuya était mort.

Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait Hikaru en courant comme un forcené à travers les couloirs, Tamaki sur le dos. La dernière image qu'il avait vue de Testuya n'était pas très rassurante : son ami était tombé, l'épaule transpercée d'une faucille, saignant comme un porc et les yeux révulsés par la douleur. Il s'en voulut d'être aussi faible et inutile, mais que pouvait-il y faire à présent ? Si seulement Tamaki pouvait se réveiller, si seulement il connaissait le chemin de la sortie, si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé... Avec tous les « si » qu'il avait en tête, il aurait pu remplir un entrepôt entier.

Kaoru lui manquait. Haruhi lui manquait. Hikaru n'avait jamais pu lui avouer ses sentiments, et c'était trop tard à présent, puisqu'elle aimait Mori et que de toute manière il était sans doute sur le point de mourir. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il périrait aux côtés de Tamaki au lieu de Kaoru, Hikaru en aurait bien ri...

Il chancela un peu mais se reprit vite en repensant à Tamaki qu'il devait protéger. Il l'avait juré à Tetsuya, et celui-ci était resté en arrière pour les sauver... Périr maintenant, après son sacrifice, était inimaginable, c'est pourquoi Hikaru continua d'avancer malgré son ventre qui criait famine et ses muscles douloureux. Qu'ils viennent donc, tous ces soldats à la manque ! Il ne s'en irait pas sans combattre, foi de Hikaru Hitachiin !

À peine eut-il pensé à ses ravisseurs qu'il vit trois d'entre eux surgir d'une pièce devant lui. Fichus criminels ! Hikaru se dépêcha de prendre un autre chemin, mais c'était trop tard, on l'avait déjà aperçu. Les trois hommes se jetèrent sur lui pour lui barrer la route.

— Arrière ! cria-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par les privations. Faites gaffe, je suis armé !

C'était un mensonge grossier, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Les gardes ricanèrent et continuèrent d'avancer doucement vers eux. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir leurs propres armes. Hikaru se sentit faible et humilié.

Alors, au moment où il pensait que tout était perdu, un cri étrange résonna à ses oreilles, comme un rire hystérique poussé par une créature rendue folle. Hikaru pâlit encore plus en se souvenant de ce timbre de voix si particulier... Devant lui, les gardes se regardaient sans comprendre, mais Hikaru connaissait bien la signification de ce rire : c'était la preuve qu'une estrade allait très prochainement surgir du sol.

Ce fut la fin des gardes. L'estrade poussa brutalement sous leurs pieds, enfla encore jusqu'au plafond, les écrasant sans pitié entre celui-ci et le toit de l'espèce de kiosque qui s'y trouvait. Les mains sur les hanches, Renge riait de toute la force de ses poumons dans son sempiternel micro. Elle était habillée d'un flamboyant costume rouge et jaune aux bottes et gants d'un blanc éclatant. Sur ses épaules, une cape blanche d'une coupe étrange, taillée dans le même tissu que les gants, était agitée par un vent artificiel créé par des ventilateurs.

— Tremblez devant Cornelia Li Britannia, rebelles !

Et ce disant, elle agita une épée blanche sous le nez de Hikaru. En la voyant, celui-ci hésita entre l'horreur et le ravissement.

— C'est censé être qui, cette fois ?

— Tu n'as jamais vu _Code Geass_, inculte que tu es ?

En guise de réponse, Hikaru s'écroula sur le sol en entraînant Tamaki avec lui.

**xxxxx**

Ritsu écartait tous les ennemis qui lui barraient la route de quelques coups de poings puissants dans lesquels il avait mis toute sa rage. Si ces gens l'empêchaient de rejoindre Tetsuya, ils allaient le regretter ! Si jamais son ami était blessé ou pire, il ne jurerait plus de rien, il leur ferait leur fête, il les massacrerait tous jusqu'au dernier, ces saletés de terroristes !

Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut qu'on s'écartait de lui sans même engager le combat. Son aura brûlante associée à la traînée de cadavres qu'il laissait sur son sillage en était sans doute la cause ; pour une fois, il en fut bien content. Un homme, un vrai, ne reculait jamais devant la bataille ! Quels lâches !

Bientôt, il arriva dans un couloir étroit qui était lui aussi rempli de corps entassés maladroitement. Tout au bout, une énorme masse poilue gisait sur le sol, deux faucilles attachées au bout d'une chaîne abandonnées sur le sol à ses côtés. L'homme était mort, le corps tellement roué de coups que la chair était devenue toute flasque et la peau avait noirci. Plus loin, appuyé sur le mur, se tenait Tetsuya, les yeux fermés. Ritsu se précipita vers lui.

— Tetsuya !

Vite, il tâta son pouls. Il était faible et Tetsuya avait perdu une quantité importante de sang, mais il était encore en vie. Ritsu le prit aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras et se hâta de rentrer auprès de ses hommes, parmi lesquels il avait pensé à emmener le médecin de famille, heureusement.

Il fallait que Tetsuya tienne le coup jusque-là. Il le fallait, sinon Ritsu se sentait bien capable de devenir fou de douleur...

Une main faible lui agrippa le bras. Surpris, Ritsu baissa les yeux vers Tetsuya et trouva son ami en train de lui sourire.

— Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Je t'ai enfin eu, je ne te laisserai plus.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux, mais ces quelques mots avaient suffi à apaiser le cœur de Ritsu.

Il savait que Tetsuya tiendrait sa promesse.

**xxxxx**

Shiori ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour esquiver l'attaque de Benio. Elle se disait que c'était sans doute un piège, que sa sœur manigançait quelque chose, mais comment savoir quoi ? Le mieux était de le découvrir directement, et tant pis si elle y perdait quelques plumes si ça pouvait donner assez de temps à Mori et à Hijiri pour mettre Haruhi en sécurité.

La lame que tenait Benio s'enfonça dans la chair de Shiori comme dans du beurre. Benio ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle avait pris le soin d'éviter tout point vital mais Shiori devait quand même atrocement souffrir, alors pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi la regardait-elle de cette étrange manière ?

Shiori leva un main presque translucide et caressa la joue de sa sœur, tendrement.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu trahirais le clan et les valeurs de nos familles pour cette fille. Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Benio eut envie de vomir.

— Ce n'est pas la question ! Vous l'aviez séquestrée et vous vouliez contrôler son destin et celui de Mori ! Nous ne sommes plus dans l'ancien temps, on ne fait plus subir cela aux filles !

Elle évita de retirer la lame par peur que le sang ne s'écoule en torrents. Les hommes qui accompagnaient Shiori ne bougeaient pas, n'avaient même pas l'air d'être concernés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux, en bons professionnels qu'ils étaient. Si Shiori leur avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais Benio était quand même dégoûtée par leur attitude.

— Je suis la dernière de notre clan à disposer de notre capacité spéciale, dit Shiori dans un murmure. À ma mort, plus personne ne l'aura, sauf si un sang plus fort ressurgit dans les prochaines générations. C'est tout un pan de notre Histoire qui va disparaître avec moi.

— Et alors ? hurla Benio. Nous trouverons d'autres moyens de nous battre ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux faibles et apeurés, mais des ninja, la fierté de notre beau pays ! Même sans capacité spéciale, nous restons parmi les meilleurs !

— Mais...

— Les clans Haninozuka et Morinozuka n'ont pas de capacités spéciales, et ils sont les premiers du Japon !

— Ils comptent des êtres exceptionnels dans leurs rangs ! Nous ne pouvons espérer les rejoindre...

— Eh ben on essaiera ! On s'entraînera dix fois plus s'il le faut, on trouvera d'autres techniques de combat, mais je refuse de laisser de côté notre bonheur pour rester en course !

Le corps de Shiori fut pris d'un sursaut, puis elle baissa les bras et la tête et resta silencieuse. Puis, doucement, elle se mit à pleurer.

— Je ne suis pas aussi forte, fit-elle. C'est toi qui devrait être l'héritière de notre clan.

Benio sentit toute volonté de combat la déserter. Cette femme qui se trouvait devant elle était sa sœur, celle qui avait été son modèle et son idole pendant si longtemps, la première femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse dans son égarement de jeune fille qui découvrait ses premiers émois sexuels. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Pas comme ça.

— Non. Je ne suis pas faite pour les responsabilités, contrairement à toi. Tu penses au bien-être de tout le monde alors que moi, je suis obsédée par mon bonheur personnel. Mais si seulement tu acceptais que l'on t'aide, ce fardeau serait peut-être plus facile à porter, tu ne crois pas, grande sœur ?

Shiori leva vers elle un visage ravagé par les larmes, mais un sourire éclairait ses traits.

— Tu me manques, dit-elle sincèrement. Je ne peux rien faire sans ma chère petite sœur.

— Et moi je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans ma grande sœur pour me remettre sur le droit chemin, sourit Benio.

— Surtout quand une jolie fille y est mêlée.

Benio éclata de rire.

— Que veux-tu, je suis une esthète et une gentlewoman !

La glace était brisée. Shiori s'écroula d'une traite mais Benio était là ; elle soutint sa sœur et ordonna à leurs hommes de prendre un brancard pour la transporter à l'aise. Leurs mains se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et elles restèrent ainsi, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

**xxxxx**

Kyôya s'écroula dans sa chaise.

— Ils rentrent tous, fit-il dans un murmure à l'intention de Ryoji. Ils sont sauvés, certains gravement blessés, mais ils sont en vie. Tous. Je suis tellement rassuré !

Et sans plus de façons, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'une traite. Le visage baigné de larmes et tous sourires, Ryoji le souleva dans ses bras pour l'installer plus confortablement sur le sofa et lui mit une couverture sur les épaules. Puis il alla faire un brin de toilette et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour tâcher de finir le travail de Kyôya. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire : la maison à préparer, des ordres à donner pour que tout soit parfait. Heureusement, Kyôya lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs si jamais il n'était pas en mesure d'agir et c'est ainsi que Ryoji put contrôler la maisonnée sans problème.

Kaoru se trouvait encore dans sa chambre quand il passa le voir, en train de bouder et de pleurer. Ryoji frappa à la porte, sans insister plus que nécessaire.

— Entrez, fit la voix étouffée du jeune garçon.

Kaoru n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ryoji posa le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait apporté avec lui sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kaoru avait jeté les draps à l'autre bout de la pièce et y était monté avec ses chaussures, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ryoji.

— Tu devrais manger, dit-il.

— Pas faim.

— Tu le dois. Tu ne voudrais pas inquiéter ton grand frère Hikaru qui rentre pour te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Kaoru prit un air hébété.

— Hikaru ?

— Il rentre avec Tamaki et les autres. Haruhi aussi est saine et sauve. Kyôya a tout fait pour les sauver.

— Kyôya...

— Il va bien, il se repose. Il est tellement épuisé par ses recherches qu'il s'est endormi aussitôt qu'il a su que tout le monde était en sécurité, sinon tu penses bien qu'il serait là avec moi pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Les yeux de Kaoru se couvrirent de grosses larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche.

— Je suis désolé de l'avoir frappé, croassa-t-il avec difficulté. Je pensais... Hikaru...

— Il le sait très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ryoji avec douceur en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout comme il sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'on privilégie une certaine personne sur le moment qu'on en aime moins les autres.

Kaoru hocha la tête, ses sanglots l'empêchant de répondre. Ryoji le serra fort.

Bientôt, tous ceux qu'il aimait reviendraient à la maison. Il avait hâte.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Oui ! On a enfin passé la crise ! Je peux enfin revenir à l'intrigue principale, c'est-à-dire la romance entre Haruhi et Mori ! Yay !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** Raison et sentiments

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_

**Crédits :** _Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.

**Avertissements :** **_Het_** Mori/Haruhi_, _**_Yaoi_**Ryoji/Kyôya, et le reste vient selon l'humeur.

_**Spoilers **_de la fin de la série animée, soyez avertis et ne vous plaignez pas.

**Blablas de l'auteur : **Une fin qui peut sembler précipitée, mais je n'avais plus rien à dire à part souhaiter le bonheur de tous ces personnages.

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais je n'ai pas été mécontente de l'écrire.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Haruhi ouvrit les yeux, fut un instant aveuglée par la vive lumière du soleil.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Le poids d'une pendule oscillait doucement, battant chaque seconde d'un son net et agréable. Elle cligna des yeux, tourna la tête malgré sa migraine et la sécheresse de sa gorge. Une brise fraîche soufflait par la fenêtre. Dehors, les branches d'un arbre magnifique étendaient leurs ombres dansantes sur la chambre. Haruhi fut ravie de voir que plusieurs oiseaux y étaient paisiblement installés pour se reposer. Leur chant guilleret lui remplit le cœur d'une joie intense.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mori entra, habillé de vêtements de tous les jours. En voyant que Haruhi était réveillée, il cilla à peine. Son pas régulier était apaisant. Il leva la tête de Haruhi, la fit boire à un verre posé près du lit. Haruhi engloutit quelques gorgées d'eau sans protester, puis, quand il l'eut reposée sur son oreiller, elle lui fit un sourire radieux qui parut le détendre.

Il approcha sa main de la sienne, sans oser la toucher. Haruhi s'en saisit et la serra aussi fort que possible.

Alors, il se baissa et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

**xxxxx**

La journée était magnifique, le jour idéal pour un mariage. Bien que son apparence fût parfaite, Ryoji lissa plusieurs fois le bas de sa robe pour essayer de faire partir les plis imaginaires qui s'y étaient logés. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte. Derrière lui, les sœurs Amakusa souriaient de toutes leurs dents, visiblement amusées par ses manières. Elles étaient vêtues de robes bleues assorties qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie une princesse de contes de fées.

— Mais que fait Haruhi ? gémit-il, pour la quinzième fois peut-être. Elle est horriblement en retard !

— Elle finit de se préparer, dit Shiori. Contrairement à toi, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi bien habillée. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Ryoji le savait très bien (cela faisait bien dix fois que Shiori le lui répétait !) mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu inquiet. Le dernier mariage auquel sa fille avait été conviée en tant que mariée s'était très mal déroulé ; il ne fallait pas que cela recommence ! De quoi aurait-elle l'air, si elle ratait une deuxième fois son alliance avec Mori ?

Il soupira, ce qui n'était guère nouveau mais il faut dire qu'il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il repensa à tous les événements qui leur étaient tombés dessus ces dernières semaines. Que de troubles, que de rebondissements inattendus !

Contre toute attente, l'OTAN, épaulé par Kyôya, avait retrouvé la trace du terroriste international Atsushi Tanaka et l'avait arrêté lors d'une opération coup de poing qui avait mis à sac une bonne partie du Sud de l'Océan Pacifique. Ryoji ne connaissait pas les détails, mais d'après ce que lui avait révélé son amant et bientôt époux, la course-poursuite qui s'était déroulée avait bien failli rayer la Polynésie Française de la carte. Tout s'était bien terminé, fort heureusement, puisqu'au moment où cet immonde personnage allait échapper aux autorités, bien tranquille dans son navire de guerre dernier cri, il avait été intercepté par un hélicoptère où se trouvait... Mitsukuni Haninozuka lui-même ! Le jeune garçon, complètement rétabli de ses blessures grâce à son séjour de soins intensifs au Tibet, était revenu tout fringant pour arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes ce dangereux criminel et rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, mise à mal avec l'incident du sept-cent deuxième tournoi international de ninja. Tout était bien qui finissait bien : tout le monde était sain et sauf quoiqu'il y eût des blessés, Benio s'était réconciliée avec sa sœur et ensemble, elles avaient décidé de faire fi des traditions pour essayer de trouver seules leur propre bonheur (un miracle !) et de surcroît, avec la victoire de Kyôya et de Honey sur leurs ennemis, plus personne n'osait leur témoigner le moindre manque de respect. Après moult tentatives de persuasion et autres menaces à peine déguisées, leur groupe, Mori en tête, avait réussi à convaincre Kenshiro Morinozuka de la nécessité de laisser les jeunes générations décider elles-mêmes de leur destin. Haruhi s'était réveillée après que ce vieillard honorable eut accordé sa bénédiction à son petit-fils. Il ne restait plus à Mori qu'à lui faire une demande en bonne et due forme, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire, à sa manière.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, qui paraissaient à peine une journée pour Ryoji. C'est qu'il s'en était encore passé, des choses ! Il y avait des familles à ressouder, des successions à prendre au sein des organismes ninja, et surtout, un double mariage à préparer...

Ryoji soupira encore. Il se savait superbe dans sa robe de mariée rose (il avait mis trois jours à décider du moindre ruban de la traîne !) mais cela ne suffisait pas à taire ses appréhensions somme toute légitimes. Et s'il y avait un autre incident, et si Haruhi ou lui n'étaient pas prêts à se marier ? Et si Kyôya ou Mori changeaient d'avis au dernier moment ? Ils auraient l'air de quoi, sur l'autel, en face de l'empereur du Japon lui-même ? De plus, ils avaient invité tous leurs amis, proches ou pas, ce qui fait que le stade dans lequel ils organisaient l'événement, décoré par les plus grands artistes du monde pour l'occasion, était comble...

— Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, fit la voix calme de Haruhi.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit sur sa fille. Ryoji ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de ravissement. Haruhi, drapée dans la plus exquise robe de mariée blanche sur laquelle il avait jamais posée les yeux, rayonnait littéralement tant elle semblait heureuse. Elle était maquillée avec soin ; ses cheveux courts, soigneusement coiffés et artistiquement décorés de fleurs blanches, ne cachaient plus sa féminité comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Au contraire, elle était si ravissante, si à l'aise dans ces vêtements peu habituels pour elle, que Benio et même Shiori ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux ronds (et dans le cas de Benio, avec de la bave au coin des lèvres, qu'elle essuya distraitement d'un revers de main).

— Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, dit Ryoji en l'embrassant. Je suis si heureux !

— Ne pleure pas, fit remarquer Haruhi. Ton maquillage va couler.

Elle fit un pas en avant vers la porte... et faillit tomber la tête la première sur le sol lorsque l'une de ses chaussures à talon aiguille se prit dans sa traîne blanche. Ryoji poussa un cri d'horreur, mais heureusement, Benio avait été la plus rapide : d'un impressionnant jeté de bras que n'aurait pas renié un super-héros, il rattrapa Haruhi avant qu'elle ne s'écrase à terre et la remit sur pieds en un quart de tour, le tout sans quitter son décolleté des yeux. Elle prit quand même le soin de lui tripoter les fesses en passant.

— Un dernier souvenir avant que tu ne te passes la corde au cou, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil quand Ryoji le lui fit remarquer.

Haruhi soupira, mais ne protesta pas plus que ça. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas le temps : on frappa à la porte.

— Vous êtes prêts ? fit la voix de Tamaki.

Père et fille s'échangèrent un regard... et sourirent. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent vers la sortie, suivis par leurs demoiselles d'honneur, Shiori et Benio. Leurs escortes, Tamaki et Honey, les attendaient de l'autre côté, graves et heureux à la fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un son de cloches innombrables. Une longue allée blanche, des milliers de regards braqués sur eux.

Et tout au bout, Kyôya et Mori.

Haruhi s'avança la tête haute.

**FIN**


End file.
